SciFire Emblem: Awakening
by RavenSeldon
Summary: Now it's the Valm Arc. Chrom, the Exalt of Ylisse, and mysterious amnesiac Robin to prove that anything still can change. A slightly AU story of Fire Emblem: Awakening because it takes place in partially in space and mostly with high-yield lasers. Because Sci-Fi, that's why!
1. Wake to Dead Miners

Chapter One

"Chrom. We have to do SOMETHING!" Lissa flung her hands in exasperation.

"We are." The man they had retrieved from lay in the ship's medbay. He was unconscious, but the monitors showed his vital signs as reading positive. There was very little brainwave activity, though. Chrom frowned. "Aren't you the medical expert, here?"

"Yes." Lissa admitted.

"Yes." Lissa look at the stream of information the monitors were giving her. "Subject is in a coma, most likely self-induced using a stasis pod when the ship he was on malfunctioned, stranding him in deep space."

"When will he wake up?"

"I've injected him with stimulants already." Lissa bit her lower lip. "Between three to twelve hours."

The intercom crackled. " _Bridge to medbay_."

Chrom tapped the intercom. "This is Chrom. What's the news, bridge? Any contacts?"

" _None. It looks like our friend was alone out there. Empty space as far as the eye can see. It doesn't seem to have been a trap."_

"Have you identified the ship?"

 _"It's registered as Robin. Aside from that, nothing. Keep an eye on him, though_."

Chrom sighed. He was (usually) able to put up with Frederick's paranoia, but sometimes it just got on his nerves. Chrom turned his attention back to the patient. Just in time, too. The monitors spiked. The man's eyes opened. Chrom tapped he intercom. "He just opened his eyes, Freddy. Keep a watch on the security feed, ya?"

" _Of course, my liege. What do you take me for?_ "

Chrom looked at the man, and smiled. "There are better places to drift around aimlessly then in space, you know."

"All vitals are normal." Lissa checked the monitors. "You're fine, don't worry. Gave us quite a scare when we found your ship adrift in space. You were unconscious inside a stasis pod."

"You all right?" Chrom asked.

"Should be … thank you, Chrom."

"You know who I am? Good, that saves us some trouble."

"No, actually." The man frowned. "Hum. That's unusual."

"You have a name?"

"I think I – agh!" The man sat up. He clutched his head. "My memories!"

"Amnesia, huh?" Lissa said. "Makes sense. Your brains waves were almost nonexistent when we picked you up. Small miracle you woke up in the first place. Prolonged stasis is infamous for playing havoc with memories. They should return within a few hours."

"I don't even remember my name!"

"Okay, that's atypical of stasis." Lissa frowned. "Could be you were attacked…?"

" _Hogwash_ ," the intercom crackled. " _His ship took no damage, and anyone attacking him would've left him for dead. What motive could they have had for leaving his body for us to find? He's obviously lying."_

Chrom raised his hand. "Never mind him. That's Frederick the Wary. He's a bit paranoid."

"Someone _has to be. 'Twould not do to let a wolf aboard the Shepherd._ "

"Shepherd?"

"It's the name of our ship. Speaking of names, do you mind the name 'Robin'?" Lissa asked. "It's the name of your scout ship that we found you in."

"My ship, huh?" Robin sat up. "Well, I guess I don't mind too much, though I'll probably have to rename the ship, then. Where is it?"

It's in the hangar now, actually. You can take it whenever-"

"No." Chrom raised his hands. "I'm sorry, but I think I'd like you aboard the ship until we can figure out what happened. Frederick likes crying wolf, but he may have a point. Besides, it'd be safest for you."

Robin nodded. "That makes sense."

A klaxon sounded throughout the ship. Robin jumped, but neither Lissa nor Chrom seemed affected by it. The intercom crackled. "We're receiving a distress signal from a nearby mining station." Frederick called over.

"Battle stations! Accelerate to attack speed! Full speed ahead!" Chrom cried. He tapped a button as he and Lissa ran out. "Sorry about this."

"'Battle stations'?" The door slid close with a pneumatic hiss. Then it magnetically locked itself. Robin sighed. "So, I'm on some form of a warship, I guess. Called the _Shepherd._ With no memories."

Arriving at the bridge, Chrom took the helm. "What are we looking at, Frederick?"

"Raiders. They've taken refuge inside the station."

Chrom nodded. "Blast their ship. We'll enter through the airlock, and clear them out."

Inside the medbay, Robin clearly heard their voices. They had forgotten to switch the intercom off. "Well, that sounds violent. And they probably could use my help." Robin flexed his hands experimentally. Everything seemed to be in working order. He looked around, and spotted a large coat locked up in a plastic chest. "I'm going to assume that coat is mine. Hopefully, it might even contain what I need."

"Steal anything worth taking!" The brigand snarled, as he activated his gauntlets, forming a red comet of energy around his hands. He punched clear through one of the mine workers, exploding the unfortunate man in a visceral spray of blood.

"Dastard!" Chrom came charging in. The brigand saw him and laughed.

"Oi! Look, it's the prince-y!"

Chrom plucked the sheath off his belt, and activated Falchion, his ancestral sword. The sword was made with a rare, near-infinite energy power source, so Chrom didn't constantly need to replace the power-pack. Chrom slashed forward once, and ended the brigand. "All bark, no bite, it seems. Who's next?"

Three more ran up. "You can't get us all, Prince-y!"

"Ahem." The brigands looked around to see Frederick emerge from around a corner in eight-foot-tall mechanized battle armor, equipped with energy shields to protect the pilot from danger, and holding a massive disintegrator cannon. Frederick looked at the group, and pointed his cannon at them "Pick a god and pray!"

The cannon fired once, and the remains of the bandits dropped to the ground. Frederick nodded to himself.

'Raaaaahhh!" A new brigand launched himself off a crate, and landed a blow against Frederick's energy shields. Frederick calmly faced him, and smashed him to the ground with two giant, mechanized hands, turning the unfortunate man into jelly. A faint smoke rose from his armor.

Lissa ran up. "Frederick, are you hurt?" She pulled a canister off her belt, and fired a nano-bot repair swarm into his armor, repairing the burntout circuitry in his shield generators.

"I'll be fine, M'lady." Frederick responded. He pushed Lissa to the side and stood in front of her. "Look out!"

Beyond Lissa, another pair of brigands appeared. As they watched, however, a ball of electricity hit one, sending him into convulsions. A cloaked figure walked into view, calmly deflected the second brigand's punch on an energy sword, and speared the man through the heart. He threw off his cloak to reveal a grinning face with shock-white hair.

"Robin!" Lissa said shocked.

Robin raised his left hand, growing another ball of electricity in it from projectors in a gauntlet upon his arm. He slammed in down into the chest of the convulsing brigand, upgrading the poor man from mild seizures to cardiac arrest. "Nice to see you guys. Need a hand?"

"Wow! Swords and war-tech!" Lissa's eyes grew wide. "Can you do anything else?"

"I'm more curious to know how he broke from the medbay." Frederick said quietly.

"He's an ally!" Chrom said. The three turned to him, where he was finishing off an enemy duelist. "Explanations can wait."

Robin nodded. "Good idea. Um, I noticed the blueprints coming in. Your entry kind of makes sense, but you could have flanked them by docking at airlock A1I-3 instead of A11-3. Speaking of which, there probably is a group of them flanking us now from that sector, judging from the thermals I glimpsed at when I came here."

As he spoke, another group of brigands rounded the corner. Robin pointed his left hand, and fired electricity directly into the crowd. The lightning arced from brigand to brigand, stunning the group. Robin rushed forward, sweeping with his sword, as Chrom dashed forward in a lunge. The brigands fell.

The last brigand dropped his gauntlet. "I surrender!"

"Where's your leader?" Chrom demanded.

"Top floor!"

"Thank you. Lissa, knock him out."

The girl approached the brigand, and injected him with a clear vial. Lissa looked at Robin. "Knockout," she explained. "I fix everything on the team – equipment, armor, bodies. I can also knock someone out using anesthetics…"

"…But that's hard to do in combat." Robin finished. Lissa nodded.

"To the top!" Chrom called, pointing to a nearby lift.

The lift stopped, leaving the four heroes facing off against a massive brigand, armed with a massive glowing gauntlet.

"Stay out of this, Lissa." Chrom warned. "You aren't ready for combat yet."

The brigand snarled. "What are you doing here? Where are my men?"

Frederick pointed his cannon at the brigand. He then clicked the trigger. The floor beneath the brigand exploded as he launched himself forward at Frederick, swinging wildly. Frederick didn't move as the brigand hit him square in the face-shields.

"Checkmate!" Robin lacerated the brigand's back with his sword, then Chrom plunged Falchion in. They looked at each other, and nodded in mutual respect. Robin leaned on his sword. "Well, that's the end of that."

"Excellent plan, Robin." Chrom complimented him.

"Yeah, well, three on one is never good odds for the one." Robin shrugged.

Lissa walked over to the three of them, and pulled out a scanner, reading Frederick's shields. "Your shields are fine, Frederick. Lucky for the station we were nearby."

Chrom looked at Robin with approval. "You're quite the capable warrior. Do you remember anything now?"

Robin shook his head, only for Frederick to look at him suspiciously. Robin raised his hands up in defense. "I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick. But I don't know anything about my past, or how I know how to fight. I just know _how._ "

Frederick's only response was a level, unblinking stare.

Chrom threw his arm around Robin. "You fought to help us. That's enough for me."

Frederick sighed. "Very well milord. Let us ignore the fact he broke out of the Shepherd's facilities."

"How'd you do THAT?" Lissa wondered.

Robin's face turned red. "Ah, I may have hotwired the door panel with my thunder-gauntlet. Which I got from the chest. Which I opened by using the door's magnetic seal to scramble the electronic lock on the chest. You might want to upgrade your holding cells, or switch to more conventional methods, like tying people to chairs or such."

"Quite skilled, aren't you?" Chrom laughed. "You don't seem to be doing anything for the moment, so would you care to join our band? Completely optional, I understand if you'd rather seek out your missing memories. But, if you join us, there's risk, travel, meeting exotic people, and…"

"Killing them." Robin said.

"More or less. But we only kill the ones who deserved it."

"Who are you, exactly?" Robin asked.

"We are the Strategic Hazard Enforcers Protecting Humanity: Elite Recon Division." Chrom grinned. "But we're mostly known as SHEPHERD. We're responsible for protecting Ylissean interests outside of normal military jurisdiction."

"You had me sold at the acronym." said Robin. He paused. _Haven't I heard that somewhere before... Nah, I'm just imagining things._

 _Author's Notes: So, in case the blurb or the contents of the first chapter didn't tip you off, this is a science fiction retelling of Fire Emblem: Awakening, of which I own precisely zero rights to. The game, not the contents of the first chapter, which is protected under the Creative Commons Act. (Hypothetically.) The game is property of Nintendo, more relevant to my geographical location, Nintendo of America._

 _In case you're wondering, there are five rules that I will stick to. They are: 1) Magic is banned. Thoroughly. 2) Stick to the plot as close as possible. 3) Make as much sense as possible. 4) Don't be afraid to get creative. 5) No time travel. This is the result of a writing exercise, which is why I'm restricted by the rules. I banned time travel, because (while FE:A does a good job of keeping the plot coherent) I would classify it under 'magic' rather than 'technology', even if technology_ did _exist for magic, as per Clarke's Third Law. Laser swords I'm fine with, though. Because Star Wars._

 _RavenSeldon is a reference to the classic 1940s Sci-Fi trilogy '_ Foundation' _, the chapter title is a reference to the classic text-based-adventure games where the protagonist would '_ Awaken to darkness', t _he SHEPHERD acronym is based off of one of the many SHIELD acronyms._ _You get a Seliph's Sword if you caught all three references._

 _ _The opening chapter isn't really worth a long rant, especially considering that I chose to start with the Prologue, rather than the Prelude. I can't start with the Prelude (despite the fact that I'd_ like _to) because time travel is banned._ _Do, however, e_ xpect me to go on long rants about the game in these Author's Notes. __Expect them even more if you leave helpful comments and/or feedback. New chapter next week. Same Raven-time, same Raven-channel._


	2. Frog Detour

Chapter Two

Back aboard the Shepherd. Frederick plugged a cable into armor from the ship's main computer. "Computer, analyze all audio files stored, and tell me the planet of origin. Also, get us all drinks. Coffee, black, cold."

 _"Analyzing…"_

Lissa stomped on the floor. "Why do these miners always have to suffer?"

 _Because part of the 'ruthless brigand' job description is 'must have a predilection for attacking innocent civilians with large amounts of easily sellable assets'._ Robin thought.

Frederick took his cold, black coffee and drained it in a single long draught. "Do not let anger cloud your judgement, milady. We aboard the Shepherd protect them."

 _"Analysis complete. Unrecognized voice has a 90% match with rural Plegian dialect."_

"Blast!" Chrom swore. "It's Plegia up to its old tricks."

"Plegia?" Robin asked.

"Frederick, set course for Ylissotopol! We should tell the Exalt of this." Chrom called. "Plegia. It's the innermost planet to the sun. We're orbiting Ylisse right now, the middle most planet. Ferox is the outermost one. Guess you forgot that too."

Robin shrugged. "No recollection."

"Of course, milord." Frederick said. "Course set to Yllisotopol. It will only take a few hour at current speed."

"Can't we just radio them?" Robin asked. "Do we lack the authority, or what…?"

Chrom stared at Robin, open mouthed. "Why would I lack the authority?"

 _Touchy subject, I guess._ Robin thought. "Sorry. Didn't know what I was saying."

Frederick coughed. "The reason milord is choosing to Ylissotopol is because we have not been there for months. Milord, I assume you'd like to use the northern landing?"

"Go ahead, Frederick. We can't land near the city itself, because warships are banned from the limits." Chrom explained to Robin. "After the war, the Exalt decided that the land need to feel peace, so while Ylisse has a competent military, we try to keep away from the local populace. We have a small shuttle there that will take us to the capital."

"Milord? May I recommend we spend the night there?" Frederick said. "We'll be dropping down at twenty-hundred hours local time. Besides, we could use a refresher from this battle before we go back to the capital. The Exalt would not want us to be back fresh with blood on our hands."

"Good idea." Chrom said. "Yeah, I can't really see Emm being happy with that."

 _Who's Emm?_ Robin wondered. _Mental note: Find out who Emm is._

"AUGH!" Lissa howled. "NO! I will not suffer _rations_ again!"

"Lissa, soldier up." Chrom chided. "Rations build character."

"So does eating leather boots!" Lissa snapped. "Except boots are healthier _and_ taste better!"

Frederick sighed, and looked down at his feet. "Does Milady wish to consume my boots for supper then?

Lissa howled in frustration. She then looked at Robin, and her eyes narrowed. "Robin! What's so funny?!"

Robin could barely keep himself contained. "Nothing. Um, I'm going to … browse the news so I can understand what's going on. Bye!" Robin darted off.

Lissa sighed.

The dim glow of the _Shepherd_ 's computer's illuminated Chrom's face. He heard soft footsteps behind him. Chrom turned around to see Lissa around the far hallway. "Lissa? What are you doing up at this hour?"

Lissa spun around. "Hey! Chrom! Don't scare me like that! And, you were up first!"

Chrom yawned from the console. "Just … contacting SHEPHERDs. Miriel has been tapping her contacts, but she can't seem to find anything about these bandits. Whoever supplied them kept to the shadows."

"Chrom, its two in the morning. Why is she awake…? Right. Miriel. Does she not sleep?" Lissa asked. "Because that would explain so much."

"Vaike claims he caught her napping once. But, you know Vaike." Chrom said. He yawned loudly. "I did a background check on Robin."

" _Really?_ " Lissa smiled. "Because that sounds like you're suspicious of him. Isn't that Frederick's department?"

" _I_ have access to resources Frederick does not." Chrom said pointedly. There were areas of the Ylisse Royal Archives, such as the intelligence files that the previous king collected, that Frederick didn't have access to. By Frederick's own orders.

Frederick's paranoia was measurable on a Richter Scale.

"Well, what's the story?" Lissa eagerly asked. "It's not every day a handsome stranger drops out of nowhere."

"Nothing." Chrom shook his head. He tapped a button and an icon flashed on the screen. An image appeared, with younger-looking Robin. "Ten years ago, he visited Ylisse for a year. This was his entrance permit. His mother was a Ylissean, so he was approved without any further check. His mother isn't on record, though. Apparently, he registered under the name 'Robin Robin'."

"Huh. Guess he likes the name." Lissa chuckled. "Robin robin robin robin…"

Chrom playfully cuffed his sister. "It's a fake name, dummy."

"I knew that." Lissa huffed. "What's the ship type?"

"Modified light freighter." Chrom said, bringing the registry up. "It's an Anna made ship, so I can't trace it. Regardless, records suggest that he was a trader, traveling over the Archaneian system. Guess he learned self-defense between routes."

"So… nothing else?"

"No." Chrom said. "If I had to stake a guess, I'd say he doesn't have anything else. Most people who are solo traders are solo for a reason. Running from something or someone. Amnesia might actually be a good thing."

"CHROM!" Lissa howled. "You jerk! Losing memory is horrible!"

"Heh. Just a bit of grave humor." Chrom sighed. "Well, I'll appreciate having him, regardless. SHEPHERD doesn't have enough members as is."

"Yay!" Lissa said. "You trust him, then? 'Cause Frederick totally doesn't."

"If anything, seeing no information on my father's files makes me trust him more." Chrom said. "If he was an enemy of Ylisse, there's no way we wouldn't know about it."

"Well, that's good." Lissa yawned. "I could use some fresh air. Care to take a walk?"

"Alright." Chrom said. "I'll grab Falchion, and met you by the airlock."

The final hatch opened with a pneumatic hiss. Chrom and Lissa walked out. Lissa took a deep breath. "Mmm. Fresh air. You know there's a clearing near here with a nice pond."

"And why would we go there?"

"Chrooooooommmm…" Lissa whined. "It's the best place to catch frogs especially now that's it's the dead of night."

"Fine." Chrom sighed. "So long as I'm not the recipient of any of your 'gifts'."

Chrom walked his sister to the pond, watching her run about with a bio-scanner, finding her prey. Chrom walked up to her after she had collected a fifth specimen. "I think that's enough, Lissa."

"One more." Lissa said, swinging her device around. "Huh? The scanner's going crazy. Whoaaaaaaaahhhh…." The ground beneath her shook. Chrom shook on his feet, but Lissa stumbled. Chrom caught her and helped her to her feet.

"Lissa, run. Head back to the ship."

"Why…?"

"Go!"

Lissa bolted, with Chrom hot on her heels. "Why are we running?!"

"No idea!" Chrom said. "All I know is that I want to be back on the ship! I have a bad feeling about this!"

Lissa pointed up. "Chrom what are those?"

Chrom looked up to see a dozen bright lights dropping towards them. "That's what your scanner was picking up. Orbital Deployment Pods." Chrom said, than swore. He clicked a transponder on his belt, then drew and ignited Falchion. "We need to get to the Shepherd!" The first pod dropped between them and the ship. Two more landed around it. "Or not. Stay behind me."

An alarm went off in the Shepherd. Robin groggily lifted his head from the data terminal. He had fallen asleep in the library. "What in the blazes?"

An automated voice echoed throughout the ship. "Chrom distress signal received. Location: Three hundred feet south of the ship. Chrom distress signal received. Location: Three hundred feet south of the ship."

 _Chrom's in trouble._ Robin bolted to his feet, and grabbed his sword, belting it. He threw on his gauntlet, and opened the door for the ship's library to the bridge. Frederick was standing on the bridge, furiously keying in commands. He turned to Robin. "I've rerouted a distress signal to anyone nearby. Robin, I don't fully trust you. Go!"

"You'll be behind me, right?"

Frederick tapped a final command. Behind him, his armor rose. I'll follow in my armor."

Robin nodded and dashed off the ship.

Chrom sprang forward, ready to fight the Plegian elite forces that he assumed were in the pods. So he was completely surprised when a cyborg step out, and activated a gauntlet.

"I don't have time for this." Chrom said, and leapt across the clearing, burying his sword into the cyborg's chest. The cyborg gave an electronic groan at him, and swiped at him with its claws. Chrom dodged the attack and lopped the thing's head off. It fell.

Then the two others attacked him. Chrom went on the defensive, but time was his ally. Robin and the others would be here soon.

"Aiiiiii!" Lissa shrieked from behind him. Chrom darted backwards, and spun around to see a pod had landed near her too. A cyborg exited and started approaching her. Chrom raced for his sister, praying he'd be on time.

Then another pod came crashing down on the cyborg. The door opened and a masked figure burst out, flying past Chrom and killing one of the two cyborgs he had just left. The other advanced on the figure, but Chrom sliced him in half. He nodded to the mask figure.

Robin skidded into the clearing, electricity sparking in his palm. He pointed it at the masked figure, throwing a lightning ball. The figure saw him and hissed, setting into a defensive stance, catching the bolt on his sword. " _You."_

Chrom stood between them. "Whoa! Easy, easy we're all allies here. He helped me fight the cyborgs!"

Robin lowered his palm. "Cyborgs? What cyborgs?" A dozen pods crashed down into the far end of the clearing. A dozen cyborgs emerged. Robin looked at them. "Oh. Those cyborgs."

Heavy mechanical clanking sounded behind them and two mech suits entered the clearing. One was Frederick's heavily armored one, but the other was smaller, and bright red. The woman piloted it shouted to Chrom. "Captain Chrom!"

"Sully!" Chrom said, relieved. "Good to see you."

Robin turned. "You a SHEPHERD?"

The woman nodded. "You can bet your sweet ar-"

"Milady! Please! A woman as beautiful as you need not sully her mouth with words as bad as those." An elegantly dressed man entered the clearing, holding a similarly elegant rifle. "Allow the noble Virion to lend aid in a time of need!"

"Sully? You're making fun of my name now?" Sully asked. "Okay, ruffles. Out of my way, and I won't run you over."

A harsh crackle of lightning interrupted their debate. Robin stood there, grinning like a cat. "My apologies for intruding, _but we have a dozen_ _cyborgs_ attempting to kill us! Sully, Frederick, split them apart! Chrom, you and I will flank on either side, and … Virion, was it? … you pick off stragglers. Mask … Where's Mask? Nevermind him, than."

Sully gave Chrom a look. "Hell is this kid ordering me around for?"

"New tactician for SHEPHERD." Chrom said. "GO!"

Frederick and Sully activated their mechs and went tearing across the clearing at the dozen approaching cyborgs. They hit the condensed pack, and promptly scattered them with the force that only charging military grade armor could provide.

The 'borgs scattered, but three did not get up. Robin charged the left side, lightning flashing from his palm, sword held in left hand. Chrom charged the right side, Falchion flashing. Frederick and Sully broke apart in the center, chasing down strays.

A cyborg came crawling through the ground at Lissa, only to have his head exploded by Virion. Virion smiled at Lissa, who ignored him.

Robin smiled as he shoved his sword up through the chin of a 'borg and blasted another with his gauntlet. Both fell, and did not get up. Robin looked around to see only breathing humans on the battlefield. Robin gave a sigh of relief, and regrouped with the others in the center.

Frederick was talking using a holo to a woman with glasses, and scowling. "What do you mean, there's three more? We got them all!"

 _"I'm just telling you what the scans told me,"_ the woman calmly said. " _Although current scans seem to indicate they aren't functioning now. Miriel out._ "

Frederick sighed. The masked figure came into view, and held up three 'borg skulls. "I took out the rest."

Chrom smiled at the figure. "Thank you. I am in your debt. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

The mask figure briefly considered. "You may call me … Marth. I have come to deliver a message. There are great dangers coming. You have been warned."

"Wait." Robin stepped up. "You recognized me, didn't you?"

"I can't answer that." Marth dropped a cylinder and a flashbang went off, blinding the SHEPHERDs. When they looked again, Marth was gone.

Robin did fist pumped. "Who was that? Mask? What kind of person would call themselves Mask?"

"He said Marth." Lissa quietly said.

Robin frowned. "Marth? No, it was Mask. Why would you even call yourself Marth?"

Frederick sighed. "Are you familiar with the history of Ylisse at all, Robin?"

"I have this thing called amnesia…"

 _Author's Notes: This chapter is called 'Frog Detour', as opposed to say, 'Toad Detour', because toads, of course, don't exist. Sorry, Lissa. Angela the Herbalist from the Inheritance Cycle clearly proves toads don't exist._

 _A brief note on conversions. Swords are energy swords, axes are powered gauntlets, lances are short-ranged energy projectors, bows are rifles. Anima magic has been shifted to 'wartech', it's actually the easiest to convert. Thunder to an electric projector a la Tesla, fire to flamethrower, etc. Dark magic ... well, you'll see in chapter five, I think. I do think I've dropped a hint, though._


	3. Band of the Heavily Misfited

Chapter Three

Robin looked around in wonder. "So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse... I've never seen so many people in person!" _Hopefully, not a lie, though if it is, it should make finding someone who knew the old me that much easier._

Frederick nodded. "Yes, this is the capital city."

Lissa pumped her fist. "Well, it's about time we were home! Hey, look! The Exalt!"

Robin looked forward and saw a regal woman with an odd tattoo upon her head walking through the streets. She was wearing pale green robes, and had delicate golden hair. Robin couldn't keep her eyes of her. Everyone parted as she went past, and she nodded her head respectfully to them. "So that's the Exalt. She looks like peace given human form. The Exalt is your ruler, yes?"

"Yes. Her name is Lady Emmeryn." Frederick replied.

"Is it safe for her to walk out in the open?"

"Your instincts are good Robin, but that would defeat her leadership. The Exalt is a symbol of peace—Ylisse's most prized quality." Frederick explained, though Robin could tell from his body language that he wasn't happy with it either. "The Exalt's bloodline is from the original leader of NAGA, and fought GRIMA to usher in an era of peace. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then."

"Right," Robin said. "The war between the New Age Galactic Alliance and the Giant Rogue Imperium of Mass Affliction." _Although that probably wasn't their original title._ _History is written by the victors._ "Thank goodness for the Exalt, then."

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Lissa chimed in.

Robin paused. "Yes, I imagine she... Wait, what? She's your... But wouldn't that make you and Chrom..." Robin stuttered. "Oh, please don't tell me you're the-"

Frederick sighed. "The prince and princess of the realm, yes. You remember Chrom's name and not this? I would find myself surprised, but that would require me believing anything you say."

Robin dropped to knee before Chrom. "Your Princefulness, I am so awfully sorry, but you said that-"

"Do me a favor, and get up." Chrom laughed. "And just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities. You'd think we'd be rid of them now in the modern age, but no-o-o…"

"The prince and princess... That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, eh?" Robin asked, elbowing Frederick.

Frederick sighed. "Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm..."

"It looks like Emm is returning to the palace." Chrom said. "Come on. I'll introduce you to her."

Chrom and Lissa headed towards the palace. Robin turned to follow, but Frederick stopped him. "Did you really not know about that?"

A glint appeared in Robin's eyes. "Initially, no, but with you calling them "M'lord" and "M'lady", and a quick search on the ship's databank, it wasn't too hard to figure out."

"So why act surprised?"

"It's an egregious breach of protocol to act that way to a Prince, but Chrom doesn't seem to mind. I'd assume the easiest way to get out of the problem was "accidently" discover that Chrom was the Prince, instead of owning up to it. Much less awkward this way."

"Is this supposed to make me trust you? You're manipulating the Prince." Frederick calmly stated.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Obviously you can trust me. If I was a secret agent, I assure you this would _not_ be how I was acting. It would raise too much suspicion." Robin followed after Chrom and Lissa.

"Or, it could be a double-bluff." Frederick said to himself, then followed as well.

 _Inside the throne room:_

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?" Emmeryn asked. once the group was inside the royal throne room. The rest of the SHEPHERDs had gone elsewhere.

Chrom laughed, and twirled Falchion's hilt in his hand. He didn't activate it though – that was strictly forbidden within the palace. "Well—we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while, Emm."

"Wonderful. And our people?"

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the skies. The brigands came from Plegia."

A woman dressed in high-tech body armor interrupted the conversation. "Forgive me, milord. PEGASUS should have intercepted them."

Chrom snorted. "No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the Exalt. You did all you could."

Lissa laughed cheerfully. "And besides, we had plenty of help! Real help!"

"Ah, you speak of your new companion here?" Emmeryn said gracefully. "Tell me, stranger, what is your name?"

"Allow me to introduce him." Chrom said. "This is Robin. We found him drifting in open space, and he joined us in pitched battle. Not to mention that he seems to be a tactical genius. I've invited him to join SHEPHERD."

Emmeryn smiled at Robin. Robin felt like he was being hit by a radiant sunbeam. "It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Robin."

Robin blushed. _Ah, jeez, why did I have to do_ that? He bowed furiously, covering his face. "Not at all, milady!" he protested. "Chrom did most of the heavy lifting!"

"Ahem" All eyes turned to Frederick. "Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak. Robin claims to have lost his memory, and the brain scans do support it. However, we cannot rule out the possibility that he is a spy. In addition, he has admitted to me that he has already deceived the Prince once, using that as an elaborate double-bluff to trick me into thinking he isn't a spy.

"Frederick!" Chrom cried. "Um, wait, what? Robin, you tricked me?

Robin's face grew redder. "Um, kind of? I found out you were the Prince earlier, but I was a bit scared of breaching the subject."

"Oh,"Chrom said. "That's fine, then."

"Your Grace!" Frederick said. "He's doing it again!"

"For all your protesting, Frederick, you allowed him into the castle." Emmeryn smiled pleasantly. "I shall allow you the final verdict, Chrom. Does this man have your trust?"

"Yes. He risked his life for our people. That's good enough for me."

Emmeryn smiled. "Well then, Robin... It seems you've earned Chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as well."

Robin bowed deeply, "I thank you from the depths of my heart. I am at your service, Exalt."

Emmeryn smiled at Frederick, "But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time..."

"Yes, I suppose I must thank you too, Frederick." Robin said. "Thank you for helping me."

Frederick bowed to Emmeryn and then nodded to Robin. "They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace. Robin, I shall not make a habit of helping you, so don't expect it. Phila, I assume you've heard about the cyborgs we encountered, yes?

"Yes, milord." Phila nodded. "They've been sighted all across Ylisse. PEGASUS is hard at work. They pose no more than a slight threat, but they do spread our forces thinned than I would like."

 _A precursor to an invasion, then._ Robin thought. _But who's behind it? Not Plegia. They're already expending resources with bandit raids to attempt the same effect. A third party? This requires more thought._

Emmeryn turned to Chrom. "Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us."

Chrom nodded. "Of course."

"I think that's our cue, Robin!" Lissa said, tugging on Robin's arm. "C'mon, there's a place I want to show you."

 _Really, Lissa? You're not going to stay for the council?_ Robin mentally sighed. _I suppose the 'cheerful princess' image is good publicity, but she seriously should pay attention to the political climate._

"Also, what do you mean by Frederick helping you?"

Robin smiled. "Protocol, Lissa. A Prince cannot associate with just anyone. A mysterious stranger joining him raises a lot of red flags. So, Frederick has been constantly on my tail so Chrom can exonerate me, thus providing me with a reason to stay around him and absolving me of any suspicion."

Lissa gasped. "Wait! So, really Frederick was on your side the whole time?"

"You've got to be thinking on at least two levels in court politics." Robin nodded and tapped his head. "Of course, he's also keeping a real eye on me, because he knows he can easier _really_ trust me, or I'm an absolute enemy. As the saying goes, keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."

"That's stupid." Lissa snorted. "Why would you want to do that? Shouldn't you just make them into friends, or something?"

 _Huh. The girl isn't brain dead. Just an idealist._ Robin thought. _Well, good for_ _her. I don't suppose that following her would be that bad._ "All right, Lissa. Where are we going?"

 _SHEPHERD Barracks:_

"Here we are!" Lissa said after entering a twenty-digit alphanumeric code into the four-foot thick door. "SHEPHERD Command. Go on, make yourself at home. Miriel's out right now, otherwise she'd show you the lab."

Robin entered and looked around. It was a square room, lined with weapons on one side and state-of-the-art computers on the other. A table was in the middle. There were doors at the far end, Robin assumed they led to barracks. "Wow. Quite the place."

A perfectly dressed woman elegantly holding a parasol walked up to Lissa "Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles! I _don't_ like to be on pins and needles."

Lissa gulped. "Oh, hey, Maribelle! How's the family business going?"

Maribelle 'tsk'ed. "Lissa, we've mentioned bringing up the family business!"

Lissa sighed. "Sorry. But you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two! ...Although rations are horrible, so if you could 'arrange' for the quartermaster to prepare better food…"

Maribelle smiled sweetly. "All you had to do was ask. An offer will be made that he will find very difficult to refuse."

 _Note to self: Do not annoy umbrella-woman._

A large bare-chested man walked into the room. Robin winced. _Really? We have two women in the room right now, and you're going around without a shirt. Common. Decency._

"Hey, squirt! Where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty gauntlet!"

Lissa smirked. "Oh, so you're "Teach" now, Vaike, is that it? And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?"

Robin laughed. So did Vaike. "Ha! Never doubt the Vaike! ...Wait, was that an insult?"

"No, it was a compliment." Robin told him. Vaike nodded sagely. _Excellent. The muscle bound brute stereotype. I think I can make good use of this one. Despite the lack of dress sense._

A woman in knee-high boots interrupted them. Robin appraised the boots. They seem to be specially designed with gravity stabilizers at the bottom to keep the boots firmly locked to the ground. Something was very wrong with the people here. "Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?"

Maribelle snickered. "Poor Sumia. She's simply been beside herself with concern... Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training. She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded. As if…"

Lissa giggled. "Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom."

Sumia blushed heavily. "Worry? Well, I... He's our captain and our prince—of course I'd worry!" _Stalker,_ noted Robin. _I'm keeping her, and Little Miss Parasol away from Chrom. Hopefully, we can find a normal girl for him._

Vaike waved at Robin. "So, who's the stranger? Teach like him already!"

 _Wow, first day of class, and I'm a teacher's pet already,_ Robin thought. _It'd be nice if this 'Teach' knew the basic rules of grammar, though._

"No one's stranger than you, Vaike." Lissa retorted. "But allow me to introduce Robin! He just joined SHEPHERD. Chrom's made him our new tactician. You should see all the tricks he's got up his sleeve!"

Vaike snorted. "Oh yeah? Can he do this?" He let out a massive belch.

Robin opened his mouth wide, and a similar belch came out. Everyone stared at him dumbfounded, until Robin pulled a micro recorder out of his sleeve. "Just joking! I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, 'Teach.' In any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances."

Maribelle winced "Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent! Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery? And you, Robin! Don't encourage him! I'd hoped you were cut from finer steel. Hmph! I thought there might be a place for you within the family. Looks like I was wrong." Maribelle stalked out of the room.

Sumia smiled at Robin "Don't take it to heart, Robin. Maribelle warms to people slowly. Um, but until then lock your door and watch you back. Oh, and we didn't tell you this."

Robin looked at her skeptically, but Lissa chimed in. "Seriously, Robin. Maribelle is very nice and wouldn't hurt a fly, but there are certain people who are … overzealous. I don't know what that word means, but that's how Maribelle puts it."

Chrom walked in. Sumia started. ( _Yep. Stalker._ Robin thought. _)_ "Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was— I mean, we were so-" Robin sighed, and tapped his gauntlet, firing a little spark which temporarily shorted out Sumia's boots. Nothing happened, until she tried taking a step.

Sumia tripped beautifully, a full ten out of ten, her limbs flailing wildly and the ground beneath her perfectly smooth. Her face hit the ground. Robin wished he recorded it. _Note to self: Work on becoming less of a sociopath._

Chrom instantly knelt down next to her. "Sumia! Are you all right? What happened to those boots we got for you?" _Well, that backfired._

Sumia sighed. "Augh!" She hid her face in her hands.

"Right. Um, well then." Chrom stood up and faced the room. "All right, listen up, everyone: in the morning, we'll be heading to Regna Ferox. I'm going to be taking the Shepherd there."

Robin nodded. "Regna Ferox. That's the ice planet, right?"

Sumia nodded, perking up. "Yeah! It's the outermost planet in the system. Supposedly inhabited by very fierce warriors." Robin rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Chrom said. "Warriors are what they are, and we'll need their strength to quell this new menace. Typically, the Exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events... Well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital. So the task has been passed to us. Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any—

Lissa raised her hand. "I volunteer as tribute!" _Someone's read too much teen dystopian fiction…_

"Me too! You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!" _We'll need you because it_ won't _be delicate._

Sumia stammered "I... I, um..."

Chrom looked at her. "Yes, Sumia?"

"It's just that... I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way." _No, Sumia, you'd get definitely get in everyone's way, especially Chrom's. Say no Chrom!_ Robin tried telepathically beaming to him. Unsurprisingly, as Robin didn't have psionic enhancements, it didn't work.

"Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn?" Chrom offered. "Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield."

"W-well, if you think it wise, Captain."

"Just stay by me and you'll be fine."

"Oh, yes! I mean— Yes, sir, I'll do that!"

Robin nearly puked. _Can it get any more obvious?! High Heels is not going to be anywhere near Chrom!_

 _Outiside Ylisse, by the Shepherd:_

Chrom nodded at the boarding SHEPHERDs. "Is everyone ready? We've got a long flight ahead of us. The Shepherd's fully stocked and armed."

A man in a green mech suit came barreling in. "W-wait for me!"

"Stahl? What kept you?"

"Why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?" Stahl complained.

"Huh? Vaike was supposed to... Vaike! Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?" Lissa asked, glaring at him, holding her tranq gun.

Vaike winced. "The Vaike never forgets! ...I just don't always remember, is all..."

Lissa groaned. "Ugh... I swear, you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself! Which you don't, Teach. Speaking of which, are you SURE you remembered your gauntlet this time?"

"Hey! That was one time!" Vaike complained "...Okay, twice, but training sessions don't count. Anyway, I got it right here. Teach is loaded and ready for action! Glad to have you along, Stahl, ol' buddy."

"That makes one of us!" Stahl whined. "I was in such a hurry, I had to miss second breakfast! There were muffins, and cakes, and... Well, I can tell you all about it while we march..."

"Your name is Stahl, right?" Robin asked. _Good grief, please let this one be mostly normal._

Chrom cleared his throat and introduced him. "Oh, I'm sorry, Robin. This is Stahl, one of our finest. And our rations disposal unit."

Stahl boarded the ship and nodded at Robin. "Hello, Robin. Miriel told me we had a new Shepherd. Er, Miriel's one of our techs. I think she's on the ship already."

"I know. I've met her already." Robin nodded. _And, while she follows the mostly disturbing trend of falling outside the 99.7% of humanity that exists within the three standards deviations of normal, she's definitely on the positive side._

Chrom sat at the helm as the ship began to rise. Robin sat in the first officer's chair, analyzing the weapons and capacities of the ship using his new SHEPHERD logon.

Virion approached Robin, and bowed. "If the noble Virion can be of any service to you, please let me know. I, of course, feel obligated to inform you that I will perform at my maximum working with certain individuals, particularly those of the fairer sex."

 _Two birds, one stone._ Robin didn't even bother looking up. "Check the airlocks with Sumia. Then report to the gunnery station."

Virion slunk away. Robin rolled his eyes, and closed his own to take a nap during the down time.

 _Deep space:_

Alarms sounded throughout the Shepherd. Chrom turned to Robin. "First officer, what are we looking at?"

Robin sped-read the readouts. "Well, cyborgs, Captain. In ships. Trying to shoot us down."

"BATTLE STATIONS!" Chrom cried. "This is Shepherd One to Flock. Repeat, this is Shepherd One to Flock. Sound off."

"Virion reporting at the ship's guns."

"Miriel from engineering – all stable."

"Vaike, ready to enter the – Ow, Lissa! Pinching is for sissy little girls!"

"I _am_ a girl, Vaike. Now shut it and act normal."

"Vaike standing by to repel boarders."

"Lissa standing by for repairs."

Frederick's voice boomed over the com. "Sheep Leader to Shepherd One, I have Two and Three ready to fly."

Chrom nodded, and turned to Robin. "Right. I'll take helm. Robin, what are your orders?"

Robin stared at the approaching cyborg fleet. "Asteroids. There are asteroids in between us and them. Sheep Leader, take the Sheep and hide behind the asteroid at zero-eight-four-two. Sumia, rotate our guns to sector Z2. Virion, drive the cyborgs to sector Q-F-twelve. Cripple when possible, but force them there!"

"This is Shepherd One, copy that, Sheep Leader." Three fighters roared out of the SHPHERD's launch bay, and flew behind asteroids.

The com buzzed. "I will paint a dazzling display of-"

"Can the chatter, Virion!" Robin growled.

"Most certainly, Robin. I am concentrating them towards the ambush now."

 _Huh. So this Virion actually has a brain._ Robin thought as he watched the fleet sweep around to avoid fire from SHEPHERD's guns. The ship rocked from a sudden explosion. "Sumia! Situation report!"

Sumia sat at the copilot's seat next to Chrom. "We're getting flanked!"

"So are they!" Robin cried. He punched the console. "Shepherd One, you are go to proceed! Hit 'em hard, Frederick."

The cyborg fleet has circled around the SHEPHERD, aiming for its weak underbelly. However, Frederick, Stahl, and Sully had already hid in the asteroids behind them. The 'borgs had flown into a trap.

Frederick's fighter screamed as he flew through the 'borgs, laser lancing from his ship as the assembled 'borg ships disintegrated under his onslaught, flanked by Stahl and Sully doing the same exact thing. Robin stared at the fireworks and whistled. "Guess they forgot to reactivate the brains on those things." Robin punched the console again. "Sumia, bring us around so our guns can bear on them. Virion, target practice."

"With pleasure, Sir Robin."

Robin shook his head. _Sir Robin? Really? What is this, the middle ages?_

A klaxon sounded throughout the ship. Robin checked the monitors. "Boarders. Great! Frederick, mop up and return home. Vaike-"

"Hah!" Vaike's voice came over the intercom. "Two ships landed in the hanger, but I got 'em both. Yes!"

 _Score one for muscle bound brute, than._

Post-battle, Chrom walked onto the bridge. "Miriel. Damage report."

The woman adjusted her glasses. "Minor damage, but it has already been repaired. We are continuing on our course to Ferox."

"Anyone have a clue what they were doing there?" Robin asked.

"Waiting to ambush M'lord, most likely." Frederick said. He stared at Robin. "Which means they must've known we were coming. They knew our route. Someone must've given them it…"

Robin stared back at him. "Because they couldn't have _guessed_ the fastest way to Ferox from Ylisse is a _straight line!_ Did you _fail_ basic physics, or did you also just suffer from amnesia as well?"

Frederick sniffed. "Merely stating the necessary."

"Yeah, well, do it outside my earshot."

"Peace." Chrom said. "We're almost at Ferox. Is everyone accounted for?"

"Stahl and Sully are repairing their fighters, Frederick is being paranoid, Miriel is dissecting a cyborg, Lissa is being un-princess like, Vaike lifting weights, and Virion is practicing lines in a mirror." Robin said as he rapidly flicked through camera screens. "Nice surveillance, Big Brother. Hey, where's Sumia?"

Chrom tapped an icon. "Over … there. Huh. She's adjusting that old PEGASUS armor Phila gave us."

"PEGASUS?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. Phila's Elite Guardians Aiding Some Unfortunate Souls. Originally, it was the joke name of Phila's airborne squad, and the name kind of stuck. She gave us a set of armor in case anyone wanted it."

"…and we are letting a girl who walks around in gravity-altering boots use a _jetpack_ because…"

Chrom scowled at Robin. "Give her a break, will ya? She's just trying to be helpful. Who knows?"

Robin rolled his eyes. _I'll have to break this one out of his habits, I see._

 _Author's Notes: I've fleshed out the characters a bit in the route dialogue. You don't see this, of course, in the game because every single character barring the main characters can be killed_ in the level you recruit them. _This is why character development in Fire Emblem games get delegated to the support conversations. Also, Maribelle is a malicious, cunning, pretentious witch. (I do_ not _have an innate distrust of women with parasols, why would you say that, stop thinking that.)_

 _All my joking aside, there's a lot of introduction in this chapter, and a fight scene at the end. And that's important, by the way. You see, in a game like Fire Emblem, you are, at most, playing 50% for the story, probably less. Sure, we do play for the story, I love Awakening's story, but we also play for the gameplay, so it's very important to_ never _have a chapter in Fire Emblem which doesn't have a fight somehow tied to the chapter's theme. Not sure why I'm going on a rant about it in a fanfic. Eh._

 _The title comes from the card called Band of Misfits, which is essentially a Xane. If you know which game it's from, you get a Celica's Gale which I know doesn't exist, since I've recently played Echoes, and Celica does not use a 'Gale' spell. She does use Excalibur, which is traditionally a wind spell, but it's not her signature spell, I would consider it to be Seraphim or Ragnarok Omega. *shrug*_


	4. What An Idiot

Lissa stared out the forward viewpoint towards the ice-covered planet in the distance and shivered. "Brr. Ferox is cold."

Frederick chuckled. "It build characters. Besides, M'lady, we won't have to expose ourselves at all."

Robin looked up from the controls. "Chrom. There's a small fleet between us and them."

"Yes, the khans that rule Ferox have grown quite wary of foreigners. Still, don't mistake a lack of hospitality for open hostility. This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy." Frederick said. "I do wish we had Lady Emmeryn with us."

Chrom snorted. "Negotiation's not my strong suit, but I'll do my best. Remember, everyone: your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse. So only fight if they start it."

Frederick sighed. "As I said, I do wish we had Lady Emmeryn with us."

"There weapons are energizing!" Robin called from the controls. "Ferox warships are powering up and aiming at us."

"Requesting communications." Miriel said from the comms. "Opening on the main screen now."

The main screen of the Shepherd lit up, and a stern woman in protective energy armor stared at the bridge. Chrom stared back. "In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans. Requesting permission to land."

"Not another inch, my bold lad! I've gunners at the ready!"

"Hold, milady!" Frederick cried. "We are not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest."

"My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!"

"B-brigand!?" Frederick's face was awash with pure indignation. "Now see here-"

"You think you are the first "Ylisseans" to try and cross our border? I have the authority to fell such imposters where they stand."

"How dare you! You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the Exalt's own blood!" Frederick was livid.

"Ha! Yes, indeed—and I'm the queen of Valm! You do realize impersonating royalty is a capital offense, yes? Then perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way. You claim to be the prince of Ylisse? Then prove it on the battlefield!"

"Or, how about we give you the proper clearance codes, and no one needs to get hurt?" Robin offered. "The proper clearance codes which I am transmitting now. Seriously, we came here to form an alliance, not to blast your dinky little ships into scrap metal, you washed-up has-been of a Feroxi captain."

" _YOU DARE!"_

"Yes." Robin said. He tapped a button on the display. "You're keeping your main fleet in reserve behind a series of Mark IV energy shields, with a small scout force up ahead. The thing about the Mark IV series is that, due to a defect of the Mark III line, the Mark IV will not terminate its shielding for any reason, meaning your advance force is stuck between us and your own defensive line, easy prey since we're far stronger than your measly advance force."

Robin keyed a series of strokes. "In addition, there's one passage between here and your position through the Mark IV shields, and the Shepherd outclasses any single one of your ships, making it trivial to hole up _within your own defensive mesh_ , and slaughter your entire garrison single file."

"And you want to know the worst part?" Robin asked, looking up. "I could tell you my entire strategy, and your defensive position is so incompetent, you are _literally incapable of coming up with a counter._ Any fight against us will result in an overwhelming loss on your side, and that would prove _absolutely_ nothing about who we say we are, rather we can beat the living daylights out of an aforementioned washed-up has-been Feroxi captain. So, I ask again, why not let us in without the need for violence?"

"You think threats will work against the Feroxi?" The woman laughed. "I have ice-water in my veins, brigands! I will never surrender."

"Shut up." Chrom waved her off. "No, shut up and let the adults talk. Let me make this _abundantly clear._ I am Prince Chrom of Ylisse. I have the _birthmark_. I have the _Shepherd_. I have the _authorizations codes_. I have _Frederick_ , who's more paranoid than your entire planet _combined_ , and _he_ believes I'm Chrom. Now. Requesting. Permission. To. Land."

The woman was taken aback. She started to open her mouth, when something flashed on her screen. She quickly bowed. "A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom. I truly took you for brigand impostors. I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally. I apologize for the misunderstanding."

"That would be most appreciated, thank you." Chrom said.

Robin sighed. "Oh, the humanity of it all."

 _Author's Note: You remember how last chapter I went on a rant about how there always has to be a fight scene? You know how's there's none in this chapter? Yeah… I can explain. Or, rather, I can't explain why there's a fight in this chapter. Seriously. This chapter is one of two chapters you fight Feroxi, the other being the next chapter. In the next chapter, you are put in a death match against the West Khan's army in order to obtain an alliance. Fine. That's a good excuse. In this chapter you kill innocent, good-natured Feroxi, because they were doing their job, because their idiot of a C.O. decided to attack you. Seriously, if I was Flavia, I'd have Raimi court-martialed and cycled out the airlock. If you played this chapter and killed Feroxi besides Raimi (which you_ _have_ _to, in order to get the doors keys) you killed an innocent person. To quote GLaDOS: "You monster."_

 _Unless you buy the conspiracy that Raimi was acting under orders from Flavia to make sure Chrom was strong enough to compete in the tournament. But that's ridiculous, right? Right? Well, it helps me sleep at night, so I choose to believe that Flavia is manipulating Chrom to kill people. I hope, for the sake of your own conscious and whatever civic responsibilities you have tomorrow, you choose to believe it as well._

 _If you've read this far, leave a review! Also, you get a Kris Confection, because, as we all know, the cake is lie, so obviously you cannot have cake._


	5. Duel of the Fates

The Shepherd had landed in the main Ferox port. Robin felt the ship was quite at home amongst other ships bristling with dangerous weapons. Chrom had elected to bring a small squad of SHEPHERDs – Vaike, Lissa, Sumia, and Miriel along with Frederick, Robin and himself. Stahl and Sully were watching the ship. It paid to do so in rough parts of town, and Ferox was _all_ rough parts.

Upon reaching the palace, Raimi lead them into a throne room, and nodded to the seven SHEPHERDs. "Prince Chrom, please wait here while I summon the khan."

"Of course"

"So, is the khan off doing something useful, or just off beating people to death with icicles?" Robin wondered.

Frederick scowled, but Chrom cut him off. "Out training, I'd wager. The khans of Ferox prefer battle to politics. Or rather, battle IS their politics."

"Similar to some other people's…" Frederick murmured.

"A warrior ruler, eh?" Robin asked. "I can picture him now… A giant of a man of unparalleled thew, his broad chest covered in hair. "

"Am I now? ...Please, do go on!"

"Huh?" Robin looked on as the khan entered the room, bearing none of the features that Robin had been guessing at. Unsurprising, considering it was a _she_. Robin's jaw dropped. _There goes the negotiations._

"You're the—?! Er, that is to say... The khan, I presume?" Chrom finally managed to sputter.

"One of them, yes — the East-Khan. My name is Flavia. I apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox."

"Um, how does that work?" Robin asked. Everyone looked at him. He continued. "I mean, planets spin around, so today's east in twelve hours will be west, and twelve hours later it will be back to being east-"

Flavia stared at him. "From the capital city, obviously."

"Oh." Robin said, shamefacedly. _I feel like an idiot now._

"Thank you." Chrom said. "Is it true bandits posing as Ylisseans have been ransacking you?"

"Ah, yes." Flavia growled. "You must accept my apologies for the mistake, Prince Chrom. We would have played right into their hands had we done that. Plegia must see some benefit in raising tensions between your kingdom and ours."

"Damn them!" Chrom swore. "I... Forgive me, Your Grace. That was...indelicately put."

"Ha! Damn them and damn delicacy!" Flavia threw her head back and laughed, loud and rich. "Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech. Not every day you see cursing royalty."

Frederick looked positively queasy by this point, but both Chrom and Robin ignored him. Robin was starting to wish he'd have recorded the entire conversation, though. Chrom spoke up, "In that case, you should have a word with your damn border guards…"

"...Ha ha! Now THAT'S Feroxi diplomacy! Yes, I like you already." Flavia flexed her hand. "Don't worry about the border patrol, I've already handled it. I know why you have come, Prince. But regrettably, I cannot provide any Feroxi troops for Ylisse."

"What?! Why not?!" Lissa screeched.

Flavia shrugged. "I lack the authority."

"I don't understand. Aren't you the khan?"

"As I said, I am ONE of the khans. The East Khan, specifically. In Ferox, the khans of east and west hold a tournament every few years. The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. And that means they have the final say when it comes to forging alliances. The West Khan won the last tournament, you see, and so…"

"So we are to receive no aid at all?" Chrom asked. "The West-Khan doesn't care that Plegia is attempting to drive a rift in between us?

"You won't receive aid if you always give up so easily! The next tournament is nigh, you see, and I am in need of champions And while that clumsy oaf that calls himself the West-Khan will probably help you … if I win, I can do it faster and better." Flavia smiled. "Besides, in the event that you don't help me and I loose…"

Robin stepped up beside Chrom, and whispered in his ear. " _We're much better off helping them, regardless of the outcome. If we win, we'll be in a substantially better negotiating position. I would also assume that she's more desperate than the West-Khan, so she'll be more in our debt."_

"Understood." Chrom said, barely moving his lips.

"What are you whispering about, lad?" Flavia shook her head. "Still gossiping about me?'

"My tactician was merely giving me advise." Chrom said. "Very well What does the tournament have to do with us?"

"You SHEPHERDs have quite the reputation. Perhaps you would consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament? If you win and I become ruling khan, I will grant your alliance."

"I would have assumed Ylisseans had no place in such Feroxi traditions." Chrom said.

"Ha! On the contrary." Flavia smiled a ruthless grin. "The khans themselves do not fight—they choose champions to represent them. Otherwise our land would be rife with blood feuds and dead khans! We don't involve comrades or kin for the same reason. Over time, it was decided the tournament should be fought by outsiders. Although the outsiders have never included foreign royalty ... that I know of! Regardless, it is your choice to make."

"Makes a lot of sense, Chrom." Robin said. "It also has the benefit of making Ferox somewhat impartial to their own alliances, and always siding with natural victors. They can always say to the losers: It's not our fault you can't fight."

"There is no choice, East-Khan. My people are desperate. We face not only Plegia's constant attacks, but now the added threat of cyborgs. If fighting for you is the quickest way to an alliance, then we will take up our weapons and wartech." Chrom said. "Upon my blade, we shall win!"

"Ha ha! Oh, I like you, Prince Chrom. I do hope you survive the tournament!" Flavia laughed. "Come, I'll show you the arena where the tournament is held. But be wary! I hear an equally able swordsman champions the West-Khan. You'll need four of your most able warriors."

"Um, four?" Robin asked. "How does the tournament even work?"

"Very simple." Flavia ticked off her fingers. "Contest of raw strength, contest of wartech, contest of strategy. If one side hasn't swept, it goes to the Championship bout, winner-take-all. You got a lineup?"

Chrom and Robin shot looks at each other and nodded. "I think we can put one together."

 _Tournament Arena:_

Vaike marched on down to the arena, waving his hands to the crowd, soaking in the attention. Robin sighed from the stands. "I still say we should have gone with Frederick."

"Quite." Chrom said. "Here's his opponent."

The West-Khan's fighter walked out. In the arena, Vaike eyed his opponent who was a slim girl with bright pink hair. The rules barred either of them from bringing any weapons or armor. Vaike was dressed in a pair of shorts, whearas the girl was dressed in a loose-fitting tunic. Vaike grinned, and cracked his knuckles.

Robin stared down. "What on earth?! I retract that, it makes no difference, Vaike or Frederick. Chrom, looks like you're going to have to win your fight."

Chrom fixed his friend with a glare. "What's the matter with you? You don't trust Vaike?"

"Chrom, we have a muscle-bound titan on our side that might be able to beat the other Khan in a straight fight, and he sent in a frail girl who weighs seventy pounds soaking wet with lead weights on. There's completely no question about it. We've lost round one. The only question is how."

Flavia sighed next to him. "Yeah, pity about strength. No one can beat that Olivia girl. It's always been Basilio's way of ensuring it'll go to the Champion's Bout."

Down in the arena, Vaike licked his lips, expecting an easy victory. "Time for Teach to teach you what real strength is!"

"You can do it, Olivia!" the West-Khan roared from his side of the stand. "Come on, girl! Lon'qu is scared to death of you!"

Olivia gulped nervously. She drew a syringe out from a box on her waist, and injected it into her arm. The crowd roared.

"Surely that's illegal?" Chrom said, scowling. "I though muscle enhancements were forbidden."

"Bah, who cares about enhancements?" Flavia said. "As long as it's before a fight, it's legal. That's no enhancement, though. That's Olivia. The best mind we have on the whole planet. The chemical is stimulant perfectly synchronized to her body chemistry. Accelerates her speed to double."

The announcer roared. "Strength! Begin!"

"I don't want to do this!" Olivia blitzed forward at twice the speed of a normal human, and began slugging Vaike in his exposed chest. Several audible cracks were heard as Vaike's ribs broke. Vaike howled in agony, and brought his hands high. He slammed down, attempting to crush the smaller warrior, but Olivia dashed out of the way, and kept pounding at his sides. Vaike roared spinning around like a madman, hurling puches, but he couldn't hit the speedy, pink-haired warrior.

"Stop the fight!" Robin yelled, watching Vaike collapse under a swarm of a hundred blows to the pink blur. "He can't win even if he does clip her. His chest has to be a nightmare. Anymore, and Lissa won't be able to heal him!" Out on the arena, Vaike collapsed.

Chrom slammed the button in front of him. A klaxon sounded. "East Khan concedes. Next round – Wartech!"

Robin watched as Lissa ran onto the stadium, along with other medics. They slowly lifted Vaike up, and moved him out of the arena, injecting him with healing agents all the while. The pink-haired girl shyly crept off the arena. _She's one to note._ Robin thought.

Miriel came onto the field, toting a massive flamethrower. Basilio's man stepped up too, a pale-faced man with alabaster hair. The man looked at her, and laughed. "Nyahahaha! This looks fun!"

Robin noticed wires sticking out of the man's head. "Psionics. That's bad."

Flavia snorted. "Tell me about it. Either you or Miriel has to win, Robin, and it's looking like you all the time."

"Psionics?" Chrom wondered.

"Very dangerous subsect of wartech." Robin said. "Involves implanting certain components within your brain that allows you to project your mind as a weapon. Usually, it's just causing severe mental trauma, but some nastier abilities include shutting down minds, inserting traumatic memories, and the like. Typically, only very, ah, _dark_ people are skilled with it."

The announcer roared. "Wartech! Begin!"

The white-haired mage pressed his fingers to a metal panel on his head. Miriel stared at him coolly. Silence rose as the audience watched the stand off between the two, as nothing happened. Miriel pointed her flamethrower at the man, and sent a sheet of flame roaring at him. Across the stands, Basilio quickly hit a button. "West Khan concedes. Next round – Strategy!"

Robin walked into the arena. As he passed Miriel, he turned to her. "What happened?"

Miriel sniffed. "Twisted thoughts have no hold on a well-organized mind." _Good to know._ Robin thought as he stepped into the arena. Facing him was a stone-faced man with an energy sword – Lon'qu, the Khan's second in command.

Robin stared at the sword curiously. _Surely we aren't going to be sword fighting? He needs his sword as a security blanket?_

Lon'qu held a hand up. "East Khan forfeits this round, as nothing will be gained by it." He left. Robin scowled at his retreating figure, conjured a ball of lightning in his hand, then let it dissipate before walking off. He met Chrom right by the entrance.

"Knock 'em dead, Chrom." Robin said. "Nice boots."

"Yeah, Sumia lent them to me. She's a nice girl."

Robin mentally facepalmed.

"Pre-sen-ting!" the announcer's voice came over the stadium. "It's the Champion for the East Khan: the leader of SHEPHERD, the bane of bandits, Public Enemy Number Two of Plegia, it's the scion of the Hero-King himself! _Chrom!_ " Chrom stepped into the ring, twirling an ignited Falchion and then sheathing it. The crowd roared.

"Pre-sen-ting! It's the Champion for the West Khan: a masked swordsman who dares to take the name of the Hero-King! You may not know him, but know that he's defeated _Lon'qu_ in single combat to get here! It's the masked marvel, _Marth!_ " A masked swordsman walked opposite Chrom. The crowd roared again. Robin's jaw dropped, then he started racing up the stands to Miriel.

Chrom pulled Falchion out of its sheath. Across the arena, Marth mimicked his actions, drawing a similar hilt. Chrom activated Falchion, the glowing blade casting pale shadows upon his face as he stared at his opponent with determination. Marth did likewise.

Robin reached Miriel in the stands. "Miriel, zoom in on that blade of his," he said to the woman next to him. "I thought I saw something about that hilt when we fought those 'borgs a while ago."

The bespectacled woman turned the knob on her glasses, and they suddenly zoomed in upon the arena. Miriel stared at Marth's sword. "Curious. It is similar to Falchion in design, but I don't think that it was made to be a replica. It looks ancient. I shall take a picture for further analysis." Robin nodded and tucked the information away. _Nothing to do but watch, now._

Chrom looked at his opponent. "Marth! One question, before we begin?"

"…" Marth spoke no word, but it was clear he wasn't going to.

"Fine, then. Our swords can speak for us!"

Chrom ran forward and leapt high into the air, his jump propelled by a pair of gravity altering boots. _Sumia's_ Robin thought _I should give her more credit if Chrom wins_. Marth shifted his grip on his sword, and caught the colossal blow two-handed, grunting heavily. Marth then shoved his blade forward, forcing distance between the two.

Chrom charged forward, once again going on the offensive, but Marth countered him blow for blow, using the same techniques. To the entire arena, it looked like one of them was simply fighting a mirror. The only discernible difference between the two warring warriors was that Marth wore a mask.

"Tell me—Who taught you to fight like that?" Chrom demanded as they locked blades.

"Rrrrrrrrr!" Marth howled as he pushed Chrom back. Apart, they both performed a complex series of feints, complete mirror images of each other. Marth and Chrom lunged at each other simultaneously, sliding past each other in a hail of sparks.

Marth leapt up in the air, and performed a similar attack to Chrom's earlier one. Chrom slid out of the way, and the combatants resumed facing each other once more.

Chrom settled into a ready stance. "You haven't answered my question. Who taught you how to fight?"

"That, I cannot tell you, sir." Marth answered, primly.

"Hmph. Is that how it is? Lissa owes you her life, and for that you have my gratitude. But within these walls, I represent the East-Khan and the interests of Ylisse. I can't promise to stay Falchion, but I vow not to shame you."

Marth started chuckling. "I never expected such youthful arrogance … this is not what I heard about the great Prince Chrom of Ylisse. We shall see who shames who, sir!"

The two clashed again. Robin breathed a sigh of relief from the crowd. "Good. I'd thought Marth convinced him to surrender. Chrom's got this."

"So sure, tactician?" Flavia asked.

"So long as Marth fights identical to Chrom, yes. Both sides are determined to win. Except Chrom has height, reach, and strength." Robin observed. The crowd roared suddenly. Chrom stood in the center of the arena while a disarmed Marth stood in front of him.

"Impressive...if not surprising..." Marth said with a hint of a smile of his face.

 _He threw the fight deliberately!_ Robin saw it and swore. "So _that's_ his game. Sly little…"

"Someone like you, then. You should get along." Frederick said. "Yes, I saw it too, and I suspect Chrom did as well. It appears Marth genuinely wishes to help us, though for what reaon, I do now know."

"So, should I wear a mask, Frederick? Would that make you trust me more?"

Frederick sighed.

 _Tournament Arena, Flavia's Personal Box_

The SHEPHERDs re-assembled in Khan Flavia's personal box. She was already holding a foaming mug of ale, and it was clear from the stack near her feet that it wasn't her first. "Well fought! You have my respect. And, perhaps more to the point, you have your alliance."

"Truly? Thank you, East-Khan." Chrom bowed.

"I should thank you! It feels like ages since I've held full power. Come, my new friends! Tonight, we celebrate! Drinks are on me!" Flavia drained the mug she was holding, stacked it on top of the pile, and left to get a new one.

"Bah! Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it…"

Chrom turned around to see a giant of a man of unparalleled thew enter the box. "I'm sorry, have we met?"

"I'm the West-Khan, Basilio, you so rudely removed from power!" the man grumbled. "You're handy with a sword, boy. I thought for sure I'd picked the stronger team."

"Which was, out of curiosity?" Robin asked.

"Olivia, my adopted daughter, some Plegian psionic I picked up, the swordsman Lon'qu, and that 'Marth' person." Basilio grunted.

"What do you know about him?" Chrom asked. "His fighting style…"

"You mean that "Marth"? Bah! He's just some sellsword with delusions of grandeur. All I know is that he turned up one eve and knocked my old champion flat. It was love at first sight, and I'm generally too old for such things! Baha!" Basilio laughed heartily. "Anyway, he's gone now. Up and fled the moment the tournament ended. Pity."

"He's so dark and mysterious..." Lissa sighed. "It's a pity you had to beat him, Chrom."

 _Well, Lissa is a teenager. It's perfectly natural for her to get like this._ Robin chuckled. "Speaking of love at first sight … sounds like Marth's got at least one fan…"

"Well, I mean, c'mon... He IS sort of dreamy, isn't he?" Lissa asked. Robin shrugged.

Chrom glared at his sister. "And YOU'RE sort of dreaming!"

"Yowch! Lighten up, Big Brother. I was just kidding."

"Milord? Milady? If this fascinating discussion is over," Frederick interjected, "we'd best return home. The Exalt will want this news of our new alliance immediately.

"Right as always Frederick."

"Hold, boy. Before you go, I have a little present for you." Basilio held up a massive hand.

A man entered, and stared at the SHEPHERDs. Robin felt his life span shrink as the man stared daggers at every one in the room. Save the girls. Huh. Weird.

"This is Lon'qu, my former champion. Not much for talking, mind you, but he's peerless with an energy sword. As good as Marth, in my mind. To be honest, I can't figure out how Marth bested him so quickly." _Hmmm, I wonder…_ Robin thought.

"What! Marth beat him? But he looks so big and strong…" Lissa said, walking near Lon'qu.

"Away, woman!" Lon'qu flinched. Robin blinked, and he was standing ten feet aay from Lissa.

"Hey! Wh-what did I say?!" Lissa stared at him.

"Ba ha ha! Let's just say that ladies tend to put Lon'qu on edge." Basilio laughed. "Nonetheless, he is capable. Perhaps he even has the makings of a khan. Consider him West Ferox's contribution to the Ylissean cause."

 _I see. Gynophobia._ Robin thought. _And that makes sense if Marth is a…_

"You're certain about this?" Chrom said raising an eyebrow. "We'd be depriving you of your best fighter."

"Yes, yes. He's your man now. Not really much use, seeing as I _lost._ "

"And Lon'qu? You have no objections?"

"He gives orders. I stab people." Lon'qu stated. "I think our roles are clear."

Robin's eyes grew wide. _Master swordsman who's loyal to a fault, and has no problem with stabbing people. Hopefully without too much of a conscious as well. This day just gets better and better._

"...All right then. Welcome aboard." Chrom said. "To Ylisse!"

 _Author's Notes: So, me, being the coward I am, I waited until I could release this chapter as well as he previous, because last chapter isn't a chapter so much as me hating on Raimi. Also, it's frustratingly difficult on Lunatic, and I would've spent many, many more soft resets than I did had I not picked up a Seliph's Sword from the sparkles in the Prologue chapter. +2 Str/Spd, you have never looked so good._

 _This chapter. I took a few, ahem, 'creative liberties'. I mean, clearly, this should have been a one on one duel between Chrom and Marth, but that makes for a depressingly dull chapter in a Fire Emblem game. One on one duels are a bad idea in general. Not looking at anyone in particular, Final Fantasy Tactics Chapter Three Wiegraf fight. So, anyway, I shifted it to a one-on-one, and threw in three more duels in the process. I also got to bring in my favorite sociopath early, so there's that. Henry won't reappear for a while, though._

 _If you've played the FFT Wiegraf fight, and won without spamming Ramza's shout command, you get an Aversa's Night. and if you've read this far, I'm looking for beta readers. Fire me a message if your interested._


	6. Troglodyte!

"Lock and load!" Robin shouted, sprinting into the barracks. Vaike looked up from punching a wall. Sully looked up from the flight simulator. Miriel look up from her interface. And Stahl looked up from a massive plate of steak. Robin barked at them, while strapping on his gauntlet. "Hostage crisis! Let's move, people!"

Lissa peeked in. "Who?"

"Maribelle."

A collective series of gasps filled the room as the SHEPHERDs exchanged looks. _No one_ wanted to have to report that back to her family. Robin turned. "Come on! Plegia has her hostage, and is holding her at one of the midway stations. Emmeryn is sending us to bring her back."

The SHEPHERDs bolted into actions, grabbing weapons, power packs, extra rations, and (in Sumia's case) healing stims. Robin nodded in approval. "Good movement time. The Shepherd is outside."

"Can I come, too?" Lissa asked.

"You're a SHEPHERD, aren't you?" Robin asked. "Yes."

"What about me?" Ricken piped up. Robin looked at the small boy, and mentally gauged his abilities. Ricken gestured to a massive tube-cannon strapped to his back. "I can fight! I can use a force projector!"

 _Okay, sure...?_ Robin thought _i suppose he's got built-in kinetic enhancers to take the kick, because he's something like sixty pounds, sopping wet._ "Yeah, there's room on the Shepherd. Just make sure you don't get in people's way."

 _Abandoned hangar within the midway station:_

"Listen up everyone." Chrom said from the bridge. "Marbelle is being held upon a space station halfway between us and Plegia. Technically, the Plegians asked for the Exalt, but Phila wouldn't let. All we're doing is picking her up after negotiations. That said … keep your weapons ready. We're only sending a small group out."

The ramp opened, and the SHEPHERDs headed to the designated room at the heart of the station, walking through a maze of corridors. They were greeted by a holo Gangrel behind a struggling Maribelle. The floating projector accompanying them projected an image of Emmeryn. Gangrel sat up and took notice.

"What's this, then? Where is the Exalt herself, in all her radiance? I was worried I'd have to shield my eyes! Bwa ha ha ha!" Gangrel laughed from atop his projector, mock shielding his face.

Emmeryn's hologram spoke. "King Gangrel, it is unfortunate that my security detail would not let me have a meeting with you face to face so far from the army, but I am sure you know why that is. I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us."

"The truth? I can give you the truth." Another hologram appeared beside Gangrel, a woman dressed in black with little left to the imagination, though Robin did find himself wondering who kept supplying these kinds of costumes to villains, and how they could keep wearing them without feeling like a hollow parody of themselves. Emmeryn's voice interrupted his train of thought, so Robin immedeitly exited and started paying attention to the Exalt's words.

"Perhaps milady might first share her name?" Emmeryn asked.

"You may call me Aversa."

"Very well, Aversa. Is Maribelle unharmed?"

"Who? Oh yes, that little blonde brat." Gangrel gestured in front of him. "Look! We even brought her here whole. I've heard nasty rumors about missing fingers, but we've left her untouched, entirely. Let the girl tell you herself."

One of the two Plegian guards removed the gag in her mouth. "Unhand me, you gutter-born troglodyte!" Maribelle screeched. Robin winced. "You will answer to my family!"

"Maribelle!" Lissa cried.

"Lissa? Darling, is that you?" Maribelle looked at Lissa, relived.

"Yes, well this girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent." Aversa interrupted. "And what's more... She wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who sought only to escort her safely home."

"LIES! You speak nothing but lies, hag! Did they not teach the meaning of the word "truth" in wretched-crone school?!"

"You see? No manners at all." Aversa tsked. "Such a nasty little bird simply had to be caged."

"Such a violent temper speaks to her guilt." Gangrel guffawed. "This will call for a weighty punishment. And if she were to later confess to being an Ylise spy? My goodness! It would take an act of CONSIDERABLE good faith to repair our relations."

"I'd recommend regicide." Robin murmured to himself.

"I have done nothing wrong! It is they who should confess!" Maribelle kept up a spirited defense. "They are the ones who invaded Ylisse. They razed an entire mining station! When I attempted to intervene, they took me and dragged me across the border. Let the plundered shops and charred life pods of that station serve as my proof!"

Gangrel coughed. "That would only prove Ylisse has a bandit problem—something I hear oft of late... But indeed, tonight I shall weep salty tears into my pillow for your dead civilians."

"Your Grace, please!"

"Peace, Maribelle. I believe you." Emmeryn said, calmly. "King Gangrel, I request that you release this woman at once. Surely you and I can sort out these affairs without the need of hostages."

"Without so much as an apology? Why should I even bother with parley? I'm within my rights to have her head this instant and be home in time for supper." Gangrel said. He tapped his chin. "Oh, wait. I _am_ home, and I have quite the delectable meal cooking too. Perhaps the supper will come first. Or even during!"

"You black-hearted devil!" Chrom yelled, fingering Falchion.

"Control your dog, my dear, before he gets someone hurt."

"Rrgh…" Chrom let go of the hilt.

"Now then, Your Graceliness. Perhaps we can arrange a trade? You give me the Fire Emblem, and I return Mary Antoinette here back."

"You would ask for Ylisse's royal treasure? But why?" Emmeryn asked, puzzled.

"Because I know the legend! The Fire Emblem is the key to having all one's wishes realized. I have desired it for years. YEARS! Yet my birthday comes and goes each year, and nothing from Ylisse."

"The Emblem's power is meant for a single purpose, King Gangrel: to save the world and its people at their hour of most desperate need. It is the key to the Divineblood protocol." Emmeryn said calmly. "Would you claim a more noble wish? If so, I'd gladly give it to you."

Robin sensed no deceit or malice from Emmeryn. _Amazing. She'd really give up the national treasure of Ylisse for the greater good._

"I want what every Plegian wants—a grisly end for every last Ylissean! What could be more noble than that?" Gangrel snarled.

"What?" Emmeryn said, shocked. Robin started increasing the power on his gauntlet. _Let's hope my backup plan works..._

"Surely you have not forgotten what the last exalt did to my people? Your father named us heathens! His "crusade" across Plegia butchered countless of my subjects and my kin!"

"...I have never denied Ylisse's past wrongdoings. But I have sworn to never repeat those mistakes. Ours is now a realm of peace."

"Yours is now a haven of hypocrisy! Now give me the Fire Emblem!"

"No, Your Grace! I'd sooner die than act as a bargaining chip for this filthy reprobate!" Maribelle snarled. Robin's opinion of Maribelle shot up several notches.

"No, Maribelle…"

"Ugh... Taaaaaalk talk-talk-talk-talk. It's time to speak louder than words! This negotiation is over, Your Luminosity! I shall have the Emblem if I have to pry it from your shiny dead hands!" Gangrel spread his hands apart. "Perhaps a different hostage?"

"Do you know what the key to holding a winning hand is, Gangrel?" Robin asked. _Two access tunnels to this deck from the other side of the space station. One acces point from our side. The Shepherd was the only ship that was at the station. A medium sized asteroid was drifting nearby._

"Do tell, tactician. Because I think I'm holding it!"

Twin doors opened on the side of the room. Half a dozen armed Plegains entered with powered up gauntlets. Chrom ignited Falchion, and lunged forward, skewering the one closest to him. Virion blasted a second with his rifle. Vaike charged forward, and traded blows with a third.

The remaining three closed in on Lissa. Robin calmly stepped in front of her, and raised his hand. "Arcing Thunder!" Bolts of lightning issued from his palm, striking all the brigands within his reach. Robin spun in, dancing with his blade.

Within minutes, all the Plegians were dead, save the two holding Maribelle at the far end of the room.

"Release the girl! Or you'll all suffer the same fate!" Chrom snarled.

"Now that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one... A big, messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry. Bwa ha ha!" Gangrel laughed again. "Kill the girl. Kill the Prince. Kill them ALLLLL…"

"Poor, stupid girl..." Aversa cooed as one of the Plegians holding Maribelle powered up a gauntlet. "Are you really worth fighting a war over? Years from now, you'll be remembered only as she who destroyed House Ylisse."

"No... That's not... Oh, Lissa... Please, no…" Unseen force suddenly smashed into one of the Plegians. A small boy darted out of the air duct, holding a massive cannon, and pointed in at the other Plegian. He clicked the trigger, and the Plegian went flying against the wall.

" ...?!" Maribelle looked at the boy, her eyes in shock.

"Maribelle! Go! You're free!" Ricken shouted.

"RICKEN?! What are you doing here?"

"Just run! We can talk about it later!"

"Oh, is this your little boyfriend?" Aversa asked. "Isn't he just precious…?"

Ricken pointed his cannon at the holoprojector. "Don't talk down to me, witch!" The projector went flying, and shattered into pieces. "Come on, Maribelle!"

"Right!" Maribelle and Ricken ran across the station, joining the SHEPHERDs. Robin had them scatter, weapons pointing at all the exits.

"You SHEPHERDs think you can get away with this…" Gangrel started.

 _Final entrance to the room: One air duct, also the far side. Small enough for a child to climb through._ Robin raised his gauntlet at Gangrel's holoprojector. "The way to hold a winning hand is for you to choose the game. Checkmate!"

"Chess is your game, tactician? I'll remember that." Gangrel terminated his image.

Chrom looked at Robin. "Now what?"

"We get to the Shepherd, and get out of here!" Robin replied. "Plegian reinforcements are probably here already! There's bound to be infantry in the station, and their wyvern fighters are going to try to blow it up so long as we're in it!"

 _Medium sized asteroid drifting nearby:_

Aboard the command ship nearby, the com activated. "Bwa ha ha! I have my war!" the Mad King of Plegia laughed. "Captain Orton! Remain here, and take down as many Ylisseans as you can. Now, do your best—at doing your worst! Bwa ha!"

"Launch fighters from within the asteroid cover." Orton said. "Destroy the station."

"But sir, our own men are inside!"

"I'm aware." Orton said. "I said destroy the station. Also, prepare my personal fighter."

 _Racing through corridors aboard the station_

"Robin, I hope you have a plan…" Chrom said.

"When don't I have a plan?" Robin asked and pointed to a door. "This way, trust me. It's the most direct route to our docking station that won't be swarming with Plegians."

Chrom nodded, and the SHEPHERDs followed Robin, various degrees of heavy weaponry crackling as they activated their various weapons. They burst through the door, and ran down a long corridor, large windows to their left showing mobilizing Plegian wyvern fighters. "Why is this route safe again?" Chrom yelled to Robin.

"Simple – it's the observatory deck! We're exposed to whatever blasted wyvern fighters they throw at us so they wouldn't put infantry here – they'd die along with us! There won't be any Plegians in here whatsoever."

"That's because of their fighters!" Lissa shrieked. "We're going to die, Robin!"

"Not today." Robin activated his com. "This is Robin to Shepherd Leader, you are clear for the covering run."

Frederick's voice drifted over the com. "Roger that, Sheep Two. Sheep Leader to the Flock, cover that observation!"

Wyvern fighters dropped into an attack run to blow the walls, and expose the SHEPHERDs to the vacuum. Then Frederick, Stahl, and Sully dropped into an attack run on them. Explosions lit up space as the wyvern exploded into scrap metal. The Ylisse fighters circled around the station, guarding it from the assault.

"I owe you one, Frederick."

"Look out!" Lissa pointed. The midway doors in the hallway in front of them burst open to reveal half a dozen Plegian riflemen standing in the observatory as well. Robin gasped. "They wouldn't-"

The Plegains took aim at Chrom. Time seem to slow. Robin aimed his gauntlet at one of the Plegians. A bolt of lightning shot out and fried one. Virion loosed off a shot off, and took out the second. Four left. They opened fire.

And their bullets hit empty air. "Better hold on tight, Captain."

Chrom looked up behind him in amazement. "Sumia?" The girl had swooped in on PEGASUS armor, and saved him. Robin stared. _Didn't I order her to wait on the ship? Well, all's well that ends well._

Down below, Vaike crashed through their lines, laying about with his gauntlet. Robin darted in with his energy sword, quickly eliminating the riflemen at close range.

Sumia smiled at Chrom. "You'll be fine."

Robin looked up at the pair. "Hey, lovebirds! Let's go! Miriel hacked the station's defense for the docking bay, but we need to go _now._ "

Sumia blushed heavily. "Right." She swooped low, following the rest of the running SHEPHERDs. Robin politely gestured for Vaike when they reached the final door, and Vaike pounded it open.

A turret dropped down, scanned them, and retracted. Robin tapped his com. "Miriel, we're on the far side of the hangar."

"Yes, I surmised such when that turret did not go off. The Shepherd is ready for launch, but it appears we have thieves in the hangar."

Robin motioned for the rest of the SHEPHERDs to follow him. They took cover behind some loose boxes, looked on. The Shepherd was all the way across the hangar. And a war was happening in between them and the Shepherd between Plegians and the stations defensive turrets.

"Why didn't they have these in the observatory?" Chrom asked.

"They're only in the hangars." Robin said back, scanning the situation.

Robin's com crackled. Sully. "This is Shepherd Two. Robin, you son of a-" Robin switched off his com while Sully cursed him out. He switched back on. "-we're going to be dead in minutes!"

"The Shepherd will pick you up." Robin promised. "Two minutes! Everyone close your eyes." Robin tapped his gauntlet, and flashbang grenades he had hidden in the hangar went off, blinding the Plegians. They all dove for nearest cover, while the SHEPHERDs charged across the hangar. As they reached it, energy shields sprung to life around them. Robin stood at the entrance way, howling. "Sumia at controls! Virion on the guns! Chrom at the helm! Let's go! Frederick needs out help!"

The Shepherd roared out of the hangar, and then fired a missile at it as it ventured into space. The hangar exploded behind them. From around the station, three battered Ylisse fighters flew towards it, followed by a hail of wyvern fighters. The Shepherd opened fire, shielding the battered fighters, and forcing the wyverns to peel off. The fighters limped into the Shepherd, as the Shepherd prepared to escape.

Robin tapped his com. "Frederick, which one's the leader? If we take him out it'll-"

"-Already did." Sully interjected. "Fool was the one who lead an attack on the observatory. Frederick juiced him before we even realized. Hah!"

"Engines to full!" Sumia said. "They haven't a ship that can catch us! I'm heading back to Ylisse."

"Job well done, everyone!" Chrom said.

"We're good?" Robin asked.

"Yup."

"Good. So I guess it's time for me to do this." Robin swore and smashed his head against the com table. "WHY THE HELL DID I NOT THINK THEY"D BE WILLING TO SACRIFICE THEIR OWN MEN?!"

Chrom stopped him. "Peace, Robin. You're human like the rest of us. You're allowed to make mistakes!"

"My 'mistake' almost cost you your life."

"Yeah. But it didn't." Chrom grinned. "C'mon Robin. Accidents happen on the battlefield, you know that. Even a perfect tactician can't predict everything. Besides, Sumia saved me. I'm kind of happy about it. It means-"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Robin howled in frustration, and walked off the bridge, heading for the library.

"-she's ready to join SHEPHERD full time." Chrom stared at his retreating friend, and shrugged. "Huh. Guess the stress just got to him."

"Or perhaps he's frustrated that his 'blunder' didn't kill you." Frederick suggested.

"Don't. Even. Start."

"All right, milord." Frederick said. "I can gauge by your reaction that you trust him as much as ever. I will respect that."

"Thank you, Frederick." Chrom turned towards Maribelle. "How are you feeling, Maribelle?"

"Yeah! Maribelle, are you hurt?!" Lissa asked, hefting her medical gun.

"Nothing I didn't return twofold, darling."

"I'm glad you're safe." Robin said, walking back onto the bridge. He turned to Chrom. "Sorry about that, I just needed a bit of quite to clear my head."

"Hmph. Peasant." Maribelle snorted.

"Yes. I know you're not especially fond of me, but it's a relief just the same that you're safe."

"Oh, it's not a question of fondness." Maribelle said. "I am simply protective of Lissa. My treasure is very sensitive, and... Wait. Am I really justifying myself to someone like you? Egads. Yes, well, I do ... _apologize_ for being curt. And... And... And you have my thanks for your part in the rescue. There, I said it!" Robin rolled his eyes. _I'll see to it she gets a medal for that._

Chrom at the foredeck activated the holo. Exalt Emmeryn appeared in front of him. Chrom sighed. "Well, that could have gone better."

"It is all right, Chrom. King Gangrel is the one at fault here. You were only protecting me."

"The Mad King will be rallying his forces, if they have not mobilized already." Frederick said. "I suggest we make haste back to Ylisstol and discuss our strategy. Rally the guard for invasion."

"Of course, Frederick. It seems war is upon us. We must protect the Ylissean people at all costs." The holo faded.

Robin pointed a finger at Ricken. "Junior!" Ricken started. Robin smiled. "Welcome to the big leagues. Now, Sumia, let's see how fast we can get this bucket to Ylissotopol. We've got a war to fight."

 _Author's Notes: So, the previous two chapters were released concurrently. The duel with Marth received_ double _the views that Raimi's chapter did. Conclusion? The general public agrees with my assessment of that chapter. Numbers can't be wrong._

 _Important notice: Next chapter might be slightly delayed. It would help if I had a beta reader, as next chapter is the very fun assassination chapter, replete with extended 'Marth', fight scenes, Validar, and a few other odds and ends. Send help._


	7. Good Knight

Chrom stood out in the main garden of Castle Ylisse, overlooking the gardens that Emmeryn tended. Footsteps sounded behind him. "Chrom? What are you doing out so late?"

"Robin. Just... dueling with some unpleasant thoughts..." Robin waited patiently. Chrom continued. "Listen. Tomorrow we fly to Ferox to request additional soldiers. But there's something you should know first … do you remember Gangrel's rant?"

"Yes." Robin shrugged. "What of it?"

"Not everything he said was a lie. The last exalt, my father, waged war on Plegia for many years. It was a brutal campaign, ending only with his assassination fifteen years ago. Plegia rightfully remembers their suffering, but his war was no kinder to his own people. As the fighting dragged on, out army became more and more diminished. Workers who could barely wield a spanner-wrench were conscripted and sent to their deaths. Soon there was no food at all, and the planet began to collapse. I was young, but I remember those dark times. I know how they affected Emmeryn."

"Such an experience would change anyone, I would think."

"Indeed. In more ways than you know." Chrom fell strangely silent. "My sisters … they possess a gift, you would say. The exalts possess a remarkable bloodline, one which occasionally manifests itself in … ways. Such as my birthmark."

"Emmeryn has a similar one." Robin noted. "What does it mean?"

"For me, not much. It means I carry the curse." Chrom shook his head. "There are legends passed down in my family of an ancient superweapon that NAGA developed near the end of the war 1,000 years ago. The key was hidden within the blood of the Exalts, supposedly. This symbol marks the continuation of our line, it means you possess the exalted legacy."

"You call it a curse…"

"Exalt Nero, my father, tried … activating it. While he couldn't do anything to himself, he tried activating the genetic code dormant within me and my siblings. Nothing happened to me, my father thinks it's because of my gender, because both my sisters received gifts."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Robin started.

"Lissa is a neuropath, she can sense the pain of other. It's why she became a medic. Emmeryn received a far worse gift."

"What could be worse than Lissa's gift?"

"Lissa learned to control it after a while. She can block out the pain. Emmeryn is an empath. She senses the emotions of those around her. When our father died before her 10th year, he left her quite the legacy... Plegia's desire for vengeance... Our own people's unbridled rage... My sister became a target for blame on all sides. Her own subjects began to hurl insults—and stones. She still bears the scar from one... But she never let them see her pain. Only Lissa and I understood."

"You're telling me she bore the emotions…" Robin thought. _She can sense_ emotions!? _Well, wasn't expecting_ that.

"Yes. It's why she was able to mend Ylisse's broken soul. She felt every single crack, but herself on them, and repaired it. I cannot claim to know how she does it, Robin." Chrom's fingers clenched around Falchion's hilt, his knuckles white. "I could not greet such hostility with warmth and patience. While our people mocked and vilified her, she reached out and healed them. She brought soldiers home to their families. She ended the war. And when Ylisse's spirit was mended and the people "forgave" her?

"...She never resented them for it. She represents the best part of the halidom—the part most worth protecting. She IS peace. But some men would take advantage of that. Men like King Gangrel. The day he understands peace will be the day death gives it to him. ...So perhaps I must be death's agent. Emmeryn would never order him killed, nor would I wish her to."

"Well spoken, sir."

Chrom and Robin spun around to see a man in blue approaching them. Chrom stared at the man. "Marth…?"

"Good evening to you." Marth inclined his head.

"How did you get here?" Chrom asked.

"The same way they did."

"They?"

"Assassins. I come here only to warn you. The Exalt's life is in danger."

"What, Emmeryn? That's absurd. She's guarded at all hours."

"What if..." Marth asked. "What if I told you I have seen the future? Would you believe me? A future where Emmeryn is killed. Here. Tonight."

"Seen the future? Have you lost your wits?" Chrom cried. Robin looked thoughtful.

"Yes, I expected you wouldn't believe me." Marth drew his sword. "Allow me to prove myself…"

Behind Marth, the bush exploded as an assassin leapt out of hiding. Without pausing, Marth swung around and sliced the startled man in two. "I trust this proof will suffice?"

"Yeah." Chrom said, stunned.

"Look out!" The bush exploded again as another assassin burst out of hiding. Marth was caught unawares and desperately leapt backwards. The energy sword missed her face by inches, but took her mask off.

Chrom stabbed the assassin with ignited Falchion. Robin stared at the mask-less Marth. "Um, Chrom?"

Chrom turned around, and his jaw dropped. "Wait, you're—You're a woman?"

"And quite the actress, too. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out until just now." Marth shook her head, letting her locks free. "The voice wasn't too bad, but I thought the hair would do it."

A massive explosion sent the three of them to the ground. Robin stared out as he saw a massive hole in the far walls. Dark shapes started pouring through it. Alarms sounded as proximity alarms triggered throughout the palace. Robin activated the gauntlet, projecting a spectral image of the palace. Red dots appeared throughout, moving towards one central location. Straight towards the…

"The Exalt!" Robin punched his com. "Attention all SHEPHERDs, there is an assassination attempt in progress!-"

The voice echoed through the com besides the arena that Stahl and Sully were sparring in. They nodded to each other and ran to their mechs.

"-Remain calm. Your orders are simple.-"

Virion blasted another hole through targets on the practice range, and loaded a fresh clip into his gun. He headed towards high ground to find some real targets. Lon'qu followed closely, the training dummies missing limbs behind him.

"-Protect Exalt Emmeryn with your life!-"

Frederick felt a chill down his spine as he activated his mech. Besides him, Vaike brought his gauntlet to life, and Miriel strapped on her flamethrower. Lissa nervously followed them, holding her medical equipment.

"-That is all.-"

Sumia activated her PEGASUS armor, screaming through the halls of the castle, energy lance at the ready. Below her, Maribelle ran through in her personalized mech, with Ricken perched on her shoulder, his airgun ready.

"-Fight hard, SHEPHERDs." Robin finished. He took a look at the 3-D map of the castle projected, with green dots showing dozens of guards, and blue dots showing the SHEPHERDs reinforcing them. Robin pointed to a route. "There's a direct line to the throne room that's not being covered. Come on! The guards will only hold them so long!"

Chrom, Robin, and Marth raced through the halls. They arrived, passing through an arch to see Emmeryn deep in prayer in the room beyond. "Emm!"

"Chrom!" Emmeryn stood up. "Take Lissa and flee while you still have time!"

"No! We're not leaving you! Just stay where it's safe!"

"Chrom, please! Flee while you still can! You each have but one life, and I do not wish it weighed against mine!"

"The assassins should scatter if we can defeat their leader." Robin spoke up, still glued to his map. "Judging from the reports-" he indicated a location. "The leader is there. We'll take the first wave, then we'll hit him hard. Worry not, Exalt." Robin ignited his gauntlet. "I will protect you with my life."

A klaxon sounded. Plegian warriors rounded the bend, and started yelling when they saw the Exalt. The three SHEPHERDs walked out, Chrom tapping a panel, sealing the chamber behind him with a three-foot thick titanium wall. Chrom drew Falchion and ignited it. Marth did the same thing besides him. Robin drew his blade, and his gauntlet started crackling with lightning. "Time for a bit of stir-fry."

 _Ylisse Castle, Eastern Corridors_

Vaike finished trading blows with a Plegian, and sent him down permanently. A Plegian psionic tapped his forehead. Vaike started to feel the room spinning. He looked around only to see the ground was above him. He was falling, falling-

-He stopped. The psionic was shrieking as Miriel systematically torched him to a crisp. She looked at Vaike. "Focus. They cannot affect you if you focus on them." Vaike nodded, and leapt back in the fray.

Frederick was simultaneously fighting five Plegians at once, their gauntlets smashing into his shield, as he took them out one by one. Vaike and Miriel re-joined the fray, wiping them all out. Lissa repaired Frederick's mech quickly. Frederick looked at Miriel. "Where to?"

Miriel tapped her glasses. "Chrom and the others are holding steady at the front. Stahl and Sully are holding the east wing, but are getting pushed back. Wait. It appears Virion and Lon'qu are reinforcing them." Miriel looked up. "Nevermind. Another wave approaches us. We hold position." Frederick picked up his gun.

 _Ylisse Castle, Southeast Hallway_

"We have to get to the captain!" Sumia said, firing energy javelins at a group of psionics. They had just driven a guard patrol to suicide, but Sumia and the others had ambushed them. "Where is he?"

Ricken blasted one into a wall. There was the satisfying sound of every one of his opponent's bones breaking. "Probably protecting the Exalt! I don't know where, though."

"I do." Maribelle said, accessing the network from within her armor. "We need to keep going straight. Prince Chrom is fighting at the end of this passageway."

 _Ylisse Castle, Northern Courtyard_

"Come and get some, ya sissies!" Sully howled as she uses her energy staff to batter more Plegians aside. "I'll kill the lot of you." Besides her, Stahl fought though his own share as well, wielding a massive sword, the rims projecting energy. The two only stopped when a small pile of corpse lay before them.

Stahl sighed in relief. "I hope the others did as well as we did."

"You might want to stop wishing that." Sully said, sounding worried.

Stahl looked up to see four Plegian mechs bearing down upon them. He groaned, and raised his sword, bracing himself. Energy blasts came from above, destroying one of the mechs. Sully looked up to see Virion crouched on a ledge, elegantly raining down death. "Your hero arrives, milady."

"Shut it, dandy!" Sully snarled. "Keep up the fire." She turned to Stahl. "Ready, Viridian?"

"Lead the way, Crimson." Stahl grinned, and charged.

 _Ylisse Castle,Southern Main Gate_

Robin clashed blades with yet another Plegian, then activated his gauntlet. The electricity shot between the blades, and shocked his opponent. Robin stabbed him through, then checked his gauntlet. "One good charge left…"

Chrom hacked yet another to pieces, and Marth matched him. No less than two dozen Plegians had charged through the main door, despite the fact that it was securely locked. They were systemically cut to shreds by the three of them. There were only two soldiers left, amidst the mound of bodies.

Then one stabbed the other. He threw off his mask to reveal a childlike face with orange hair, and raised a hand to surrender. "Easy there, blue blood. I'm not here to hurt anyone."

Chrom stared at him with disbelief, "...Yet you run with a band of assassins?"

"Believe it or not, just trying to make a living. I'm a thief, see? Bust open doors, crack into chests... that kind of thing. This lot said they wanted to break into some kind of vault. Nobody said anything about murder. I'd just as soon sit this one out."

"Yeah." Chrom tapped his arms. "How about you prove your good intentions?"

"Beg pardon, blue?"

"We need all the help we can get to save the Exalt's life. You appear capable, and we could use any information you have about our foes."

"Oh, right—those good intentions. Fine then, I'll prove my sincerity... if you," Gaius coughed. "'sweeten the deal'."

"You want creds? Fine, you scoundrel. Let me just," Chrom reached into his pocket.

"Looks like you dropped something. Hello! What's in the satchel, mmm?"

"Just candies from my little sister."

"'Candies'? As in, sugar candies?" The thief's eyes grew wide.

"Well... yes. I assume they'd be sweet? But-"

"IT'S A DEAL!"

"...You'll risk your life if I give you... a bag of candy?"

"I said "sweeten the deal", didn't I? Don't get me wrong, I'll take the credits, too. Later. Unless you've got more of these. ...Have you got more of these?!"

"Chrom!" Robin howled, engaging two more Plegians. _We have a bloody thief who switches sides for candy?_ "If you're finished?!"

Chrom turned towards Robin, but a dark shape burst out of the shadows and tore through one of the Plegians. The other turned around, and received the same fate. The shape landed on four legs, and then got up on two.

Chrom stared. "What manner of being…?"

It snarled at him. "Precisely, man-spawn."

Robin stared. It looked like a grotesque hybrid of a human and a rabbit. The shape looked like a human female, but was covered in thick fur and hard armor, and had wicked claws at the end of its hands. Alongside twin bunny ears. "You … you were built for war, weren't you? Who did that to you?"

"I am called Panne. And yes, human, I was. I aid you tonight to repay a debt to the Exalt. Nothing more."

Stomping mechanical feet interrupted the discussion. Half a dozen Plegian mechs marched towards the four defenders. Robin swore, and activated his com. "Now would be a good time for more reinforcements…"

Energy javelins rained upon them. A burst of air ricocheted off one. Robin sighed in relief as he saw Sumia, Maribelle, and Ricken approach. Robin raised his hand, and electrocuted a mech, disabling it. His gauntlet fizzed out. Chrom pulled a slim handle off his belt. He jumped up and stabbed clean through one using a thin, thin energy blade. Two down.

Sumia landed on one, impaling the driver. Three.

Marth skidded underneath the rest of them, and slashed at the tendons of the rear one. The pilot spun around, but Marth nimbly evaded its maneuvers, and crippled it. Simple matter to finish it off from there. Four.

Panne took a running start and leapt through one, claws extended. She leaned on four feet, the ripped clean through the last one. All six accounted for.

Robin looked at the smoldering carcasses, and relooked at the map. "Chrom, they're all grouping in the main hallway and heading this way."

"They're blast shielded against nuclear warhead." Chrom said. "They'll never crack these doors open. It's pointless."

"Um, what about entering the code?" the orange haired thief offered. "Thirty digits long, starts with 76589-"

"How do they-!"

"Nevermind that now!" Robin tapped his com. "All SHEPHERDs, all guards, anyone who can bloody move whether you're alive or dead, get to the main hallway now!"

 _Ylisse Castle, Entrance_

Validar marched through the passageway, flanked by the remainder of his forces. "Hmph! Two assassins and the little princeling was not even wounds? This wasn't in the cards. I cannot help but feel that there are some actors that do not belong on the stage right now."

Validar reached the main entranceway. Between him and the door to both the Exalt and the Fire Emblem were fifteen battered warriors. The legendary SHEPHERDs. Validar chuckled. It looked like he was going to get three birds with one stone. His eyes grew wide as he saw the white-haired tactician next to that blasted Prince. "Ho ho! Can it be?! After years of searching. Tonight, fate truly piles gifts at my feet!"

 _Ylisse Castle, Southern Main Gate_

"My sword is glowing…" Marth said, staring down the last of the enemy forces.

"What's wrong?"

"I have absolutely no idea." Marth set herself in a lunge, formation.

Robin breathed in, and set his feet defensively. "Phila's arriving in under three minutes. Hold them." The Plegians all charged. The SHEPHERDs charged back.

Panne tore through soldiers, her claws extended. Virion picked off soldiers like a child popping candy, Lon'qu cut through them as a farmer cutting wheat. Stahl wielded an energy covered blade the size of a door, Sully use a spear the size of a pillar. Ricken and Miriel unleashed the fury of nature upon their foes, even as Vaike pummeled them to dust. Lissa and Maribelle healed when necessary. The thief, Gaius, killed his co-conspirators. Marth fought like a woman possessed, Robin fought with shock and sword, and Frederick … Frederick hit like a truck where he wasn't needed and a train where he was.

Chrom fought for his sister's dream, and won. Every Plegian who had entered the castle was a corpse. Every Plegian…

…save for one. Validar had not entered the fray with his men. He sighed. "If you want a job done right…"

Validar walked into the arena. Virion sighted him in a heartbeat, but Validar acted faster. He mentally activated his psionics. Every SHEPHERD collapsed. Validar sighed as he walked through the room. Miriel staggered to her feet, howling in pain as she tried to reassert her mind. Validar drew a small arms pistol and shot her.

Miriel collapsed, blood pouring from a leg wound.

Validar walked up to door, and entered the code. The door slid open with a hiss. Emmeryn sat in the room beyond, still meditating. Validar smiled wickedly, and flicked a switch on his head. Emmeryn did not react at all. Validar sighed. "Emmeryn was supposed to be an easy target... Not immune to psionics. Oh, well." He drew a napalm grenade. "Fight fire with fire, as they say. Or really just … fight with fire."

A heavy clank sounded behind him. Validar spun around to see Frederick staggering towards him, holding his cannon. Validar smiled. "Such loyalty! But you are no Exalt! You cannot withstand my mind."

Frederick attempted to pull the trigger. He couldn't. Validar smiled. He clicked the grenade, and threw it onto Frederick's armor. The magnetic grenade stuck. "So much for the famed Ylissean guard."

"NOO!" Robin howled, skidding under Frederick's legs. "You will not touch the Exalt!"

Robin came up, slashing Validar's left arm off. Validar stared in horror, and focused his efforts on Robin. Robin gritted his teeth as his ears started bleeding. "Too much… focus… on him… not enough…" Robin sliced wildly, missing. "…on me!"

"You think you're my match?" Validar stared at him and started laughing, right arm folded over the stump were his left arm used to be. "Well, well... Robin. I know you… Submit to me, and perhaps I might honor you with the truth!"

"Submit? Neve…!" Robin froze in place. _No!_

Validar stared at Robin, menace on his face. "Do you really think you can kill me, boy? Now, it'll be harder for me to kill the Exalt, but rest assured, I can still do it."

"Flee, Robin!" Emmeryn cried. "All of you, go!"

 _Never, milady._ Robin stared at Validar head on, pouring every ounc of willpower he had into moving his arm. He had no chance to defeat the maniac, but all had to do was draw away the psionic's power.

"I don't think so." Fredrick use the last vestige of his strength to fall on Validar. His energy shields expanded around him, entrapping them both, along with the napalm grenade that Validar had clipped to his armor. "Thanks for the grenade."

Robin stared aghast. "Frederick, NO!"

"Farewell, M'lord, M'lady. I hope I served you well." Frederick said. "Robin, protect the Exalt."

The grenade exploded, killing both the assassin and the knight.

 _Ylisse Castle, Emmeryn's Chambers_

"I beg your forgiveness, milord! I failed in my duty—they should never have made it into the castle in the first place. Fredrick – It's my fault-" Phila choked up.

"Peace, Phila." Chrom said, by his sister's side. He had refuse to be anywhere else. "You couldn't have known what was coming. Frederick – Frederick knew what serving meant. Don't blame yourself. He would never had wanted that. We only knew because of a warning from Marth."

"...Marth?" Emmeryn inquired.

"Yes … um, Robin, where's Marth?"

"Hmm... An excellent question. She was here a moment ago…" Robin said.

"Not again!"

"Stay here, Chrom. I'll deal with her."

 _Ylisse Castle, Entrace_

Marth walked away from the castle. A voice came out of the darkness. "You have a bad habit of leaving without saying goodbye, you know."

"Yes, I'm afraid I have a few bad habits."

Robin walked up to her. "And a few good ones as well—you saved the live of the Exalt. Chrom wishes to repay you. Is there a favor you need?"

"Hearing him offer is reward enough." Marth said. "Though, in truth, I wish the same as you do – war did not have casualties. Regardless, I already have what I came for: history has been rewritten."

"And what future averted?"

"After the Exalt's untimely assassination, the Fire Emblem would be stolen. This, in turn, would lead to a great war, and soon to the end of mankind itself. But I'm sure that sounds like madness to you."

"It doesn't." Robin shook his head. "That does seem like a possible sequence of events. However, I must correct you on one detail. You are not from the future."

"I never claimed to be." Marth enigmatically said. "You are putting words into my mouth. Most unlike you."

"Ah." Robin fell silent. "You claimed you saw the future. How?"

Marth shrugged. "Does it matter how I know?"

"Obviously. There are innumerable strategic and tactical applications."

"Yes. You are Robin." Marth inclined her head. "Your actions carried the day today. Were it not for you, Frederick would not have had the opportunity to save the Exalt's life. I shall tell you, but we are even."

"That's all I ask."

"Have you ever heard of psychohistory?"

"It's a lost science said to be able to predict the future with pinpoint accuracy. Most scholars consider it to be nothing more than a modern myth."

"You are wrong on two counts. Psychohistory cannot predict anything with pinpoint accuracy, nor is it lost. The scientist who discovered it hid the techniques away. Even know, it is passed on through the centuries, no more than a handful knowing at any one time. Around two years ago, I had the fortune to run into one of them. He told that, should Plegia ever make a pre-emptive strike of any sort, the Exalt's life would be under threat by assassins." Marth said. "As for the cyborgs, I've been tracking them."

"How did you know about the assassins?"

"I spotted them coming in." Marth said. "I've been keeping vigil for days, now. There is more, of course, but it's not something you need to know. Is that satisfactory?"

"Yes, I guess we're even now." Robin conceded. "Or, actually, we still have to repay you for what you did tonight."

"Perhaps one day you shall. Until then..." Marth walked away. Robin watched her leave, and then headed back.

 _Ylisse Castle, Emmeryn's Chambers_

"Brave taguel, there are not words enough to express my gratitude." Emmeryn said aloud to the empty room.

There was a pause, and then Panne walked in, standing awkwardly on two legs. "So you remember me, Exalt? It has been a while since you freed me from my cage."

"Sorry, what's a taguel?" Robin interjected. He had made his way back to the Exalt as quick as possible.

"I am a taguel. The… the only taguel. I, as you guessed, was an experiment by the previous Exalt during the last war. I only helped because I owe the Exalt a debt. She released me form her father's experiments. But do not think us friends, you and I!" Panne hissed at Emmeryn. "You may pretend to be different, but you aren't! Do not act so shocked. You humans are all the same. Right down to your base desire to ruin and destroy all your touch—even each other."

"...There is truth to your words, perhaps. The words may come too late and mean too little, but I am deeply sorry. What has been done is inexcusable."

"Your Grace—you had no fault in this!" Phila protested.

"You claim to be blameless, and yet you would apologize? Pah! Your words are but wind."

"I know... But they are all I have." Emmeryn said. "I cannot rescue you again, as I did all those years ago."

"...You seem sincere, man-spawn. You feel my pain as your own. ...I've never felt that before. Look at me. ...See what I am. I will never trust mankind. But you... Perhaps you truly are not like the others."

"All I ask if a chance to earn your trust."

 _System: Arkaneian. Planet: Unknown. Location: Unknown._

Validar stood over a monitor, watching the wreckage of Ylisse. He sighed. It looked like he died again, which meant another conscious duplication and transferal. After all this time, he still hadn't quite gotten used to it.

"Validar."

Validar spun around to see a dark shape in the shadows. He cautiously activated his psionics. "What? Who are you…? Where did you… come from?"

"I am that which you have spent your life seeking."

"What? That's … i-impossible! It can't be..."

"I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruin. I am the Fellblood… Your assassination was easily spotted, Validar."

"Impossible!"

"Quite possible for one who knows the lost art." A devilish grin beckoned from the shadows. "It appears one who know how to play the game is on the side of Naga. I think it's time to tip the scales back in our favor."

 _Author's Notes:_

 _Remember when I said I'd stick to the main Awakening storyline? Yeah, about that. Frederick can't die, in game. If he drops to zero HP, he suffers an injury, and leaves because he's cutscene relevant. However, the reason for this isn't storyline purposes, its for the sake of the writers. In other words, Frederick dying is within the spirit of Fire Emblem Awakening, even if not the game itself._

 _Why kill Frederick? Well, two reasons. One, I lost him on this level my first time playing it. I'll let you decide whether I was being stupid, or got hit by an unlucky crit. Two, because it forces me to go outside the box for a lot of dialogue, rather than rely on the canned Frederick lines. I'll miss Frederick. But, that's the way the dice roll. You win some, you lose some. Tell me what you think._

 _Also, 'Marth's psychohistory is, of course, a shout-out to Foundation. If you knew that, you get Frederick's FE: Warriors double-headed battleax! Because spears apparently aren't a thing._


	8. It's a Trap!

Frederick's tombstone lay just outside of Ylisse castle. The cemetery had been set aside since the days of old to bury those who fell performing exceptional service to the Ylissean royal line. Upon his grave, the following words had been inscribed:

"To exhaust one's life for the sake of those they love – that is all a knight can ever ask for."

Robin walked to the grave, intending to pay one final respect to the man who protected Chrom. As he approached, he heard the sound of someone crying. He walked to the grave to see Sully sitting before it. Robin stared. "Sully?"

Sully looked at him, and swore. She stood up quickly, drawing her arm back. Robin barely dodged the first punch. "Sorry! I didn't know you were here. I'll leave you alone."

Sully stopped herself from throwing a second punch. She then collapsed.

Robin barely caught her in time. He gently place her down. "Careful!" He turned to leave.

"Robin." Sully croaked. "Stay."

Robin turned around, and sat cross legged before her. "What's wrong, Sully?"

"Nothing wrong!" Sully snapped. "It's just … AGGHHH!"

"You're mad at him for leaving."

"Darn right I am! He was my mentor, you know. I trained under him when I joined the Ylissean guard. I trained hard. Chrom noticed me, and offered me a job as a SHEPHERD, which I took. Frederick my leader then, too. Chrom's the leader of course, but he wouldn't last an hour without Frederick. And, now he's gone."

"Just a thought …" Robin spoke up. Sully turned to him. "Become Frederick. Not in the literal sense, but become what he would've wanted you to be. Chrom has me, but I'm not good enough. He needs a right hand, someone he can rely one. Become that person, Sully."

"…" Sully was at a loss for words. "Why?"

"It's what Frederick would've wanted. You know that. You know that he would've wanted you to replace him, and that he was training you to do so. That's why you're mad. Because he left you with a job you can't finish."

"I can't finish it, da-"

"No, Sully." Robin said quietly. "You can. Frederick told me on our way back to Ylisse that if anything happened to him, you were qualified as his successor. Chrom needs you. I need you. Ylisse needs you. And so does Frederick."

Robin stood up. "I'll leave you be now." Robin walked away.

Sully called after him. "Robin!" Robin turned around. "Thanks. I needed to hear that."

- _Ylissean Mountain Range_

The Shepherd flew at low altitude through the Ylissean mountain range, escorted a dozen smaller ships, and PEGASUS knights. Robin looked from the bridge to the spread of ships. He sighed, and tapped the com. "Sheep Seven, you are breaking formation … again."

"Awfully sorry." The voice came back. Sheep Seven was a small freighter that had been converted to service a minor nobility, who had politicked his way into the court. He had demanded to join the convoy, something no one really cared about, but if he expose their profile _one more time_ Robin was going to Virion trim his stabilizers.

"Chrom, who is that, anyways?"

"Oh, the hierarch? He's been a friend of House Ylisse for many years. He guided Emmeryn during the early years of her rule. Why do you ask?

"He keeps breaking formation! He keeps inching forward, like we're going to blast him, and he wants to make a run for it." Robin scowled. "I'd suspect a trap in play, but that's completely…"

A dozen wyvern fighters zipped down the other end of the canyon. Robin sighed. "OK, it's not inconceivable. Everyone! Battle stations!"

The hierarch's ship dived forward. Robin tapped the com, interceting his transmissions. Thankfully, he hadn't encrypted them. He rang out loud and clear.

"Hold, sir! I am the man King Gangrel told you about! Did you not receive orders to take me into your protection?"

A rough voice answered. "I've orders to protect a man, true... But I see no man here! ...Only a pig! A rasher of traitorous bacon that sold out his own sovereign! And what do we do with little piggies, mmm?"

"Well, you... I mean, perhaps... You let them go free?"

"Oh, are you a chicken now? Bawk bawk! We've a whole barnyard in our midst! Well, it don't matter what you are. The blast will fall just the same!"

"Eeeeeeeeeee-" The hierarch's ship exploded mid-scream. Robin kept the receiver on.

"Right! Now for the main event. By moon's end, they'll be erecting statues of me in the capital! Ho there! Ylisseans! I know you're intercepting this! Give me the Fire Emblem and your wench of a ruler, and spare yourselves a gory end!"

Chrom angrily hit the reply. "DIE, DASTARD!" He switched back to Ylissean encrypted channels. "Phila, take Emmeryn to the rear of the column. We'll fend off these blackguards!"

"Yes, sir!"

Robin stared at the tactical readouts. "They're coming from every direction Chrom, but if this is accurate, their elite squadron is heading this way. Captained by no less than Vasto."

"I don't suppose you know him?"

Robin grimaced. "Reputation. The man has a knack for finishing a job, and is known for trying to leave as many casualties as possible."

The ship's com crackled. "This is Sheep One to the flock. Alright, you layabouts, it's time to pay those Plegian' – Robin switched off the com for ten seconds. He switched in on – "back for what they did to Frederick. Stahl, keep me clear!"

A red fighter, followed closely by a green one zipped in front of the Shepherd, blasting through the first wave of wyvern fighters. Sully was aided by a half dozen more fighters, though none of them were SHEPHERDS. Robin nodded. "I made a good choice."

Chrom grinned from the deck as he watched the first wave explode. "Let's take the fight to them."

Robin looked over the readouts. "We're clear. Phila's PEGASUS are doing a good job supporting us. Maribelle, you can take the helm, right?" The elegant woman nodded. "Good. Sumia, take a spare fighter, and join them. Maribelle, get us closer."

Virion's voice rang overhead. "Half a dozen kills-" a wyvern fighter exploded as it attempted to make an attack run on the deck. "No, make that lucky seven."

Robin looked over the readouts. The advance force was in disarray. "Good. They may outnumber us, but we're better trained, and fighting smarter."

"New combatant entering zone. Designation: Ylisse PEGASUS guard. Repeat: New combatant entering zone. Designation: Ylisse PEGASUS guard. Repeat: New combatant entering zone. Design-"

Robin punched the com, first keying in Phila, then addressing the incoming fighter. "This is Shepherd Leader. Phila, we've gone one of yours incoming. PEGASUS guard, please respond."

The voice crackled over the radio. "Plegians here as well?! Prince Chrom! Captain Phila! Beware! Enemy reinforcements to the rear! They'll be upon us soon!

"Is that... Cordelia?!" Phila's voice crackled over the com.

"Cordelia?" Robin wondered, bringing up the roster of PEGASUS guards.

"She's one of my knights. Young yet, but quite gifted. But she was stationed on the border... Why...?" Phila fell silent. "Oh, dear."

"Focus on the present, Phila!" Robin said, keying her out. "Cordelia can you still fight?"

"Yes."

"Good. Sweep laterally across the canyon in thirty seconds, after Vasto charges us. Get the stranglers, than sweep around. I'm giving you a wing-woman." Robin tapped the com. "Sumia. Disengage, and prepare to follow the PEGASUS guard."

"Right!"

Robin stared at the battle. "Sully, it's time for contingency zeta-zeta-six. Lure him in for me, please."

"No problem, Robin." Sully's fighter shot forward, opening fire on Vasto's ship before his guards forced her to break off. Vasto's wyvern fighter shot forward. "Got him on the hook for ya, Robin!"

"I owe you one." Robin promised. "Cordelia, Sumia, sweep! Virion, open fire!"

The remaining wyvern fighters charged across the canyon. Behind them, Cordelia and Sumia banked hard in their fighters, completely catching the enemy form behind. Sully and Stahl banked hard, coming back to catch the wyverns in a pincer, while Virion opened fire from the ship. Robin watched Vasto's fighter with anticipation. His eyes suddenly widened.

Vasto rocketed full power to the engines, and shot forward, narrowly avoiding Virion's fire. He dove at the Shepherd, and swung to the side. Cordelia flew after him in a blur. Robin swore, and hit the com. "Close the hangar doors!"

- _Shepherd Hangar Bay 1_

The hangar doors on the side of the Shepherd began closing. Vasto laughed, and brought his ship inside, spinning it in a three-sixty to burn off his momentum. He landed, his fingers on the trigger of his guns. Twin turrets popped up next to his craft. Vasto scrambled out of his cockpit, and leapt off the craft, rolling to his feet.

Only after he cleared his craft, did they open fire. Vasto's fighter blew. Vasto drew his gauntlet, and activated it. "Come out, Ylisseans! I'll splatter you across the canyon floor!

"Really? A _gauntlet?_ "

Vasto spun around. "Who's there?"

Doors slid open with a pneumatic hiss, and Robin walked through, lightning crackling along his left arm. "You know, some problems are better solved without punching them over and over again. Like today, for instance."

"What?"

"You walked into an ambush, Vasto."

"Impossible!"

Robin clucked his tongue. "No, you merely suffer from lack of imagination. Just because I had no way of _knowing_ we were going to be ambushed doesn't mean I had no way of _preparing_ for an ambush. Especially since you Plegians are stupid. You entered an enemy ship during combat with no reinforcements while the _door was closing_ so you can't escape."

"You think you can kill me?" Vasto laughed. "Ha! I am the great Vasto!"

"Yeah, about that…" Robin pointed his left arm at Vasto. A bolt of lightning flew across the room. Vasto caught it on the gauntlet. Robin frowned. "Odd. That usually works."

"And so does this!" Vasto leapt at Robin, swinging his fist. Robin rolled under the blow, and spun around, slashing with his sword. Vasto caught the blade on his gauntlet.

Robin stared. "Okay, so I'm not sure you quite get how this works. This is an energy sword. It's supposed to be useful against your gauntlet."

Vasto grunted, and shoved Robin backwards. _Ah, note to self._ Robin thought, ducking a blow and then backflipping to avoid the next one. _Just because I win on paper doesn't translate to reality._

"You just backflipped." Vasto said. "I wasn't aware that was possible for someone like you."

"Gravity altering boots." Robin smirked. _Sumia's trick._ He leapt up, spinning his blade, and plunging it down at Vasto. Vasto ducked and leapt to the side. Robin hit the ground awkwardly, stumbling. _Chrom makes it look so easy._

"You're supposed to be the Ylissean tactician?" Vasto laughed, walking towards the tactician. "You won't last another minute."

"Question." Robin raised his hand, firing an electric pulse. Vasto took it to the chest, gritting his teeth. _Figures. Why would_ that _work when nothing else has?_ "Can I last ten seconds?"

Vasto frowned at his, staring. A sword blade sprouted through his chest. Vasto looked down in shock. He turned to Robin, and smiled. "You think...killing me will change anything? Heh... Even now, my brothers storm across your precious border... Go on, dear exalted coward! Run! Flee while they slaughter your subjects! Save yourself... Let their faith in you...bleed away...with the rest..."

"Finally. I'd thought he'd never die." Robin shook his head at the corpse. "Enough from that. Thank you, Lon'qu."

"Your stance was pathetic. Your lunge was feeble. Your reliance on tricks have left you incapable of using brute force when it is necessary." Lon'qu said, removing his blade. He considered. "And you talked too much."

Robin sighed. Everyone was a critic.

- _SHEPHERD Briefing Room within the Shepherd_

"They're gone." Chrom said, sighing in relief.

"Your Grace! My prince! Run! As far and fast as you can! More Plegians are coming, not a half day's march behind you!" Cordelia was near hysterical. Robin hadn't wanted to let her in, but Chrom was fine with it.

"Cordelia, what are you doing here? ...Tell me the border remains secure!"

"That I could, milady! But it would be false... Gangrel himself led his might against us! The end was upon us when my knight-sisters begged me fly and warn the Exalt... I should have stayed... I should have stayed! Ah, I can still hear the screams…"

"Peace, Cordelia. You did your duty. The sisters rightly prized your youth. You've many years yet to keep their legacy alive."

Cordelia hung her head. "But I abandoned them! I'm weak... Their legacy deserves better."

"Sometimes fleeing takes the most courage." Phila lay a comforting hand on Cordelia's shoulder. "They knew that. Now pull yourself together. Let the faith they showed in you give you strength."

"Captain Phila, I... How can I go on like this? They were my...my family..." Cordelia was wracked with sobs.

"Continue the meeting Chrom." Robin said, rising to his feet. "Cordelia, come on. Here's a horrible place for you to be. Sully, stand in for me." Cordelia looked to Phila, who nodded. She stood up, and followed Robin out.

"Hey." Robin said, looking at Cordelia. "Everything's alright now. Breathe in."

"I'm sorry."

"No one blames you." Robin reached into his coat. "Hold on, I think I have one somewhere. Ah, here we go." Robin handed Cordelia a handkerchief. "Use this. Take as much time as you need."

- _Back within the Briefing Room_

Once the door resealed shut, Chrom angrily slammed his fist on the table. "Those monsters!"

"I must return to the capital."

"Your Grace, I cannot advise-"

"I should never have left. If it's discovered I'm away when this news comes to light... The people could panic. Riot. More Ylisseans could needlessly die. I am needed with my people." Emmeryn said simply. "Here, Chrom. I entrust this to you."

Emmeryn withdrew an ornate shield-like object from her robes. Chrom knew what it was at once. "The Fire Emblem?"

"Take it to Ferox—to safety."

"And leave you? No, Emm."

"No part of House Ylisse matters more than the Emblem. It possesses tremendous power. But too much blood has been shed over it already. I hope it finds a better guardian in you than it did me."

"Emm, come on. You can't... Don't talk like that! You sound like you're ready to give up…"

"I am not giving up, Chrom. I am only giving what I can."

"Emm, please! This is madness!"

"Sis, wait! Let me go with you!

"Stay with Chrom, Lissa. I command it."

Lissa stomped he feet. "This isn't fair! It's not fair! I know our people need you, but we need you, too!"

"Dry your tears, love." Emmeryn smiled. "This is not good-bye."

"Your Grace, the pegasus knights will accompany you to Ylisstol."

"Very well, Phila. Thank you."

Sully slammed down her energy staff. "I will keep the prince and princess safe, Your Grace. You have my word."

Emmeryn smiled at Sully. "You are a fine knight. Thank you, Dame Sully.

Sully nodded. "It is my honor."

The door opened, and Robin re-entered with a much better looking Cordelia. "What'd we miss, Sully?"

"Emmeryn going to Yllisotopol, and Chrom now has the Fire Emblem."

Robin stared at Emmeryn. "Exalt, must you?"

"Yes."

Robin breathed in deeply. "If that is your wish, Exalt."

"Cordelia." Phila said. "You will stay here with Chrom."

"But, Captain-"

"I know your heart is heavy, but this is how it must be. Your knight-sisters will be with you in spirit, wherever you go.'

"...May they give me strength. As you command, Captain." Cordelia bowed her head. "I will pray for your safety."

"Come, Phila. We must go." Emmeryn stood up.

Chrom blocked her way. "No! You don't have to go! This is absurd!

"Chrom, you don't-"

"Walking to your own death will not bring peace to anyone! Ylisse needs you. WE need you! Be selfish for once in your life!"

Emmeryn smiled, and hugged Chrom. "... I love you, Chrom. Both you and Lissa are my everything. As for the peace I seek... You cannot see who it is for. I have to go. I'm sorry—I truly am. Let us embrace again in Ylisstol when you arrive with Feroxi reinforcements. I know you will come."

"...This is a terrible plan." Chrom mumbled, as Emmeryn walked by him, along with Phila.

"The blood of the first exalt flows strong in us. You and I will keep Ylisse safe. I believe it with all my heart. Safe journey, Chrom. Safe journey, Lissa." Emmeryn left, along with Phila.

"To Ferox. Now!"

 _-Orbit around the planet Ferox_

The Shepherd slowed down just clear of the planet Ferox. Robin whistled as he saw a small armada approaching them. He clicked the com. A familiar face showed up. "Raimi! Good to see you. Please tell me that fleet is for us."

"It is, Sir Robin. Khan Flavia is requesting permission to board the Shepherd."

"The Lioness herself? Permission granted." Robin said, tapping the console. "Sumia, swing us around, and prepare to match these beautiful Feroxi heavy cruisers at full speed to Ylisse."

"Right!"

"Now to find Chrom so we can greet her royal Khanness."

- _Shepherd, Captain's Quarters_

Robin passed by Chrom's room to see the door ajar. Chrom was in it, suiting up. Lissa was beside him. "She's safe inside the castle, right? Phila and the others will protect her! We'll make it back home in time. I know we will!"

"..."

"Chrom? Say something! Say, "Yes, of course we will!"

Chrom blinked "...I'm sorry, Lissa. What? I must've spaced out."

Lissa huffed indignantly, and her hand shot to her sides. "Ugh, fine! Never mind! Let me know when you get out of your own head for a second!"

"..." Chrom was lost in thought again. Robin sighed, shaking his head. He glanced around, and his eyes lit up. His Majesty's royal stalker, Miss Trips-a-lot was heading down the passageway.

"Sumia! Chrom's a bit distracted, you think you can get him back into reality?"

"Okay. Snap out of it, Captain!" Sumia walked up to Chrom and slugged him across the jaw. Chrom took the blow, and went tumbling across the room, slamming into a wall. Robin stared. _Well … that was unexpected._

"OW! ...What the hell was that for?!" Chrom stood up, groaning.

Chuckles filled the room. "Didn't expect to get a show too." Everyone turned to see Flavia laughing. Robin cursed, and resolved to have the bridge inform him next time these kind of things happened.

Sumia blushed. "Oh no! ...Did I do it wrong? Captain Phila said sometimes a good slap will break someone out of their doldrums."

"Sumia, you just punched Chrom in the face! That's the kind of thing Vaike would do!"

"Um... It's the thought that counts?"

"Okay, thinking is _not_ the kind of think Vaike would do. But still…!"

"That seriously hurt…"

"Ha ha! What's wrong, my dear prince? Sometimes love hurts!" Chrom turned crimson. Robin sighed. "You're lucky to have strong women like these, and not just dainty flowers about. In any case, I bring good news. The Feroxi army has finally mobilized. Every last man is itching to fight. I must say, I'm looking forward to savoring a skirmish or two myself.

"...Wait. You're coming along?

"Of course! A khan must have her fun. I'm even bringing my insignificant other."

"Your who?" Robin stared at her. "Reports say that you aren't married."

"Basilio, you dolt of a tactician. The oaf isn't good for much, but he might stop a few stray blasts. Certainly thick enough to. He's leading the skirmishers; we'll hear from him first." Flavia walked out. "Now, to the bridge. I plan to watch the fight from your bridge, so I can see this tactician of yours in action. No pressure."

- _Shepherd, Bridge_

"Urgent transmission." Robin brought it to the main screen. "Basilio. Give us good news."

"Can't," the one-eyed man stared at them. "Ylisstol...has fallen."

"What?!

"The Plegians captured your exalt and retreated back across their lines. Gangrel has declared she's to be publicly executed within the moon. Broadcast over every wave he could find, and then left giant posters everywhere, because apparently he was concerned we'd miss it."

Chrom screamed at the monitor. "E-executed?! Lissa fainted beside him, and Robin caught her as she fell.

"The dastard's not even trying to be subtle anymore." Flavia swore.

"I agree. It's an obvious trap."

"The Mad King knew our scouts would relay this information back. It's clearly a provocation—a hot brand to the buttocks! We should consider our options carefully before jumping to any—"

"Shepherds! We march to Plegia!" Chrom said, drawing his blade.

"Well, that would be ONE option, yes..." Basilio coughed "But perhaps we've seen enough royalty waltzing into traps for one war already, eh?"

"I don't care if it's a trap, Basilio. He's going to murder my sister!"

"Peace, Chrom. Breathe a moment. No one's suggesting that we don't act. We're simply saying we should act WISELY. We'll need guts AND wits in equal measure if we're to save your sister."

Robin placed a comforting hand on Chrom's shoulder, having passed off the still unconscious Lissa to Flavia. "The khans are right. I'll think of something, Chrom. I promise.

"...All right, Robin. I leave it to you to formulate our strategy." Chrom stormed off the bridge, pulling Lissa behind him.

"Are you certain you're up to the task, Robin?" Flavia asked once he left. "It won't be easy. You hold the exalt's life in one hand, and all of ours in the other."

"A responsibility I do not take lightly. But I am equal to the challenge." Robin said. He tapped the console. "Gauis, Cordelia, Virion, Sully, I need the four of you to meet me aboard the _Robin_. We've got an exalt to save."

- _Author's Notes:_

 _The epitaph on Frederick's tombstone comes from the Fire Emblem Binding Blade Manga. It's a decent manga, I guess, though it reads more like an OC fanfic than an actual novelization, and uses the game's 'bad ending'. Worth a read, though. If you knew that, you get's a Roy's Blade._

 _Sully is going to be shouldering the Frederick role, because, honestly, she's best suited for the job (barring Phila), and, well, we know what happens to Phila, don't we? The fic is proceeding nicely for the most part. Always open to questions or suggestions._


	9. Grimleal Sighted, Grimleal Sunk

- _Light Frigate Robin, Common Room_

"I've assembled you here today for a special reason." Robin started. "We've got less than ten hours before we reach Plegian space. You four, Virion the marksman, Sully the knight, Cordelia the Ylissean Guard, and Gauis the thief – you each represent a diverse group of thinkers and abilities. I am a good tactician – but I am only one man, and there's so much one man can do. We've got to come up with a plan between now and Plegia to get the SHEPHERDs in undetected. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I got some," the orange haired thief said. "What are we doing and is there candy?"

"Candy will be given to those who help me." Robin said, staring Gaius down. "We need to rescue the Exalt. Stage one is getting down to Plegia. We know where we need to be and when, but we need to have a plan to get the Shepherd down to Plegia's surface. Any ideas?"

"Disguise ourselves as smugglers." Virion said. "We'd be caught, naturally, but if we pay a hefty bribe, I'm sure they'd turn a blind eye to some weapon smugglers."

"Won't work." Cordelia said. "No military is that lax or stupid during a time of war. And if we claim to have weapons, they'll take them. Sneaking in isn't an option either, Phila thought they have a full surface scanner. They can detect ships from any approach."

"Don't they have an energy shield?" Gaius said, sucking on a lollipop. Robin could've sworn he hid them all.

Sully snorted. "Ha! Do you know the energy that would require? Let's just blast our way in! They're expecting us anyway, aren't they?"

"If we tip our hand, beautiful Sully, we risk them sending forces _en masse_ at us." Virion looked over the readouts that Robin had projected. "Pity there isn't an asteroid shower nearby. Hiding in one is a classic."

Cordelia studied the readout. "Hmmmm…. Wait."

"Cordelia? You have an idea?" Robin asked.

"Well… suppose a small craft, like the _Robin_ defected to Plegia, and was chased down and disabled by Feroxi forces. The thing is, this craft momentum's carried it too close to Plegia to risk further pursuit. The ship crashes through the atmosphere, but the secret team within ejects. Obviously, it'd have to be a small team, but they could hack through an overlay of the scanners, allowing the _Shepherd access."_

"Wait." Gaius said. "Won't their cruisers intercept us?"

Sully and Cordelia both shook their heads. "The Plegian fleet isn't large enough to cover all of Plegia. We'll do it in an isolated zone."

"Brilliant!" Robin said. "Now, for the details."

"Details?" Gaius asked through an open mouthful of chewing. Now he was popping candy corn. "What details?"

"You know the last time we were in combat?" Robin asked. "I successfully came up with a strategy to counter the ambush. Guess how many simulations I had to run through until I was satisfied. _Guess!"_

"Er ..." the thief stammered. "Um, a hundred?"

"No, it was five, you're not even close." Robin sighed. "Repetition isn't a tactician's job. It just took me five simulations to figure out all the variables, and proper counter strategies."

"So ... no problem, right?"

"Wrong!" Robin snarled. "Because we haven't even _begun_ working through the variables. And don't even _think_ of leaving, because you'd know the most about sneaking around out of any of us."

Gaius sighed, and reached into another concealed pocket for a licorice. It was going to be the kind of day that forced to clean out his stash.

- _Shepherd, Main Briefing Room_

"So, the plan is to shoot down a shuttle of our elites into Plegia?" Chrom asked skeptically.

"When you put it like that, it sounds bad." Robin frowned. "Yes. We can hold a maximum of eight. Here's the lineup I'd suggest: To start, Sumia and Cordelia, because flyers are useful in deserts. Miriel to crack the systems. We need a medic down there, and we can't deploy mechs in a ship the _Robin's_ size, so only Lissa will be joining us. Sadly, no Maribelle." _Not._ "I assume you're coming, because I am too. Gaius, because we might need him to crack locks, and Panne. She asked, and I'm far too scared to say no to her."

"You're scared of a rabbit?" Chrom asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's not a rabbit." Robin frowned. "She's a terrifying murdering bio-weapon who happens to really like carrots. And I'm scared of her, and I have no problem admitting that. Anyway, rustle up one of the Feroxi ships for the ruse, will'ya? We need the chasing ship to look realistic."

- _Plegian Airspace, aboard a small ship being fired upon by a significantly larger one_

Robin refused to allow the _Robin_ for the mission, insisting that there were clues to his memory aboard it. Instead, they chose a similar craft, the _Desert Eagle_. Sumia was at the controls and Robin was at the helm as the craft flew towards Plegia. A Feroxi cruiser loomed behind them, not quite within range yet, though was (to Robin's taste) far too enthusiastically raining shots around them. The console beeped. Robin shoved Gaius forward to answer it. A nasal voice sounded from the com. "Rogue ship, who are you?"

"M'name's Gaius. We're trying to defect to your side. We want to join the winners."

"Oh, really? And how do I know you are Ylissean commandos in disguise?"

 _Seriously?_ Robin sighed. _Why do they expect we're a bunch of lying backstabbing spies, as opposed to a bunch of lying backstabbing traitors? It's like they don't trust us or something ... Oh. Yeah, that's kind of obvious in retrospect._

The Feroxi cruiser opened fire. The _Desert Eagle_ narrowly avoided the blast, but the craft shook. "Are you crazy!?" Gaius howled into the com. "We've got the bleedin' Ferox on our tails and there trying to kill us! Give us an escort!"

"Oh, we'll give you an escort," the voice said. "Stay on course to land, and do so in the co-ordinates I send you. You will be accompanied by two wyvern fighters who have orders to kill you if you try anything funny." The com switched off. Gaius looked at Robin.

Robin nodded. "Everything is going to plan. Sumia, the second we get into the gravity well of Plegia, blow the engines."

The _Desert Eagle_ continued dodging the cruiser's shots until it got into the atmosphere. The cruiser gave a last second shot before pulling out, and hit the back engines of the _Desert Eagle_. The engines exploded, sending the craft into a spin. In reality though, all the explosions were only good enough to look like they did damage, but the craft was still good.

The com crackled. "Gaius? Are you still with me?"

Robin nodded to Gaius. Gaius leaned over the com, howling. "Y'got to help us! We're all burning up." Everyone pitched in screaming "Aaaahh!" Robin tapped a button. Explosive charges went off, sending another fireball on a different part of the ship. The com crackled, and fizzed out.

Robin nodded to her. "Sumia, crash-land us near the control station. But don't make it look like you're trying to crash-land us near the control station."

"Crash casual. Got it." Sumia wrestled with the controls, keeping the craft looking like it was uncontrollable while aiming for a soft path of sand.

Robin looked at the approaching ground. "Alright, everyone strap on your fall-packs, and be prepared." Robin put his on, and counted to five. He pushed a red button.

The _Desert Eagle_ blew apart debris falling everywhere. The members of the SHEPHERDs hid themselves within the debris, and just before impact, everyone's fall-packs activated automatically, canceling their momentum. The eight SHEPHERDs hit the desert sands amidst a field of debris. Chrom stood up first. "We haven't got long before they send a party to check the wreckage. Sumia, Cordelia, see what scouting you can do. Let's flank 'em."

- _Plegian Desert. Outskirts of the scanning station._

The SHEPHERDs went in a wide arc around the center, so they'd hit from a different direction than the crash. Chrom raised a hand, signaling the group to stop. "I'd like to believe it's our cunning that got us this far without being spotted... But we've seen far too little of the Plegian Guard. Where are they? Whatever trap Gangrel has planned, he is in no hurry to spring it."

"Sumi and Cordelia should be back soon." Robin said. "Actually, now." The two PEGASUSs landed in front of them.

"Milord, there's some form of combat taking place. Looks like there are some other people fighting the Plegians."

"Understood. Let's move." The eight SHEPHERDs dashed across the sand, keeping low. They approached a dune, using it for cover. Cordelia gestured to Chrom, indicating enemies over the dune. Robin raised a hand. All looked at him. He tossed a small camera over the dune, and activated a holoprojector. The SHEPHERDs looked on.

Past the dune was a wide open space. Robin stared at the image, and then zoomed in on a small patch of the desert. It moved. A small head popped out with pointy ears. The SHEPHERDs all gasped.

- _Plegian Desert. Closer to the scanning station._

Nowi looked up from her hidey-hole in the desert. "Has... Has Nowi lost him?" she wondered.

A large voice boomed behind her. "Wait, I say! Why you no comprehending, wee one?

Nowi shrieked at the top of her lungs. "AUGH! GET AWAY!" She dove back into her hidey-hole. "Everyone just leave Nowi ALONE!"

"Please, be keeping down with the voice! You give away position! Very bad!"

Nowi's head popped back up and hissed at the man chasing her. "My throat is dry, my shoes are full of sand, and some big weirdo is trying to KILL NOWI!"

"Oy, you break Gregor's heart! Why you treat like villain?" Gregor clutched his chest. An energy bolt sizzled by him. He spun around to see the SHEPHERDs assembled at the far end. Robin was hefting Virion's rifle, aiming for another shot.

"You there! Fiend! Keep your hands off that maiden!" Chrom called, his voice carrying over the desert.

"Who is fiend? You mean Gregor? No, friend! You have idea wrong!"

"Yeah, right! Creep!" Lissa mumbled, fiddling with her medical injector. "Let's see…"

"This day has been nothing but insults and punches to groin. And all for doing good deed! ...Listen, friend! Gregor only want to-"

"Gotcha! Prepare for a dose of the Grimleal's wrath." A voice boomed throughout the desert, carried by speakers. An even two dozen Plegians swarmed over the dune, with a man in a funny hat behind them all.

"Oy, this is most terrible! Do you see now? They make with the catching of us!" Gregor complained to Chrom. Gregor drew his energy sword and activated it, standing between Nowi and the approaching Plegians. "Do not be with the worrying. It is Gregor time!"

Chrom made a split-second decision. "SHEPHERDs! Aid Gregor for now!"

The SHEPHERDs ran forward, taking defensive positions waiting for the Plegian charge. Robin stepped alongside Gregor. "Why are you all after the girl?"

"All? What is this "all"? Gregor is not one of "all"! Look close! Maybe you not see from so far? Gregor have innocent-baby face!"

"Hmm…"

"Well…"

"Yeah... Not sure "innocent baby" is how I'd describe it…" Robin said. "Could be the beard."

"Gah! Never be minding! Gregor is not enemy! You must believe!"

"...This is making my head hurt." Chrom sighed. "Right now, we need to protect the girl. First priority, SHEPHERDs!"

The girl climbed out of her hole. "Y-you're going to help Nowi?"

"We'll do everything in our power to keep you safe." Chrom promised.

"Battle is joined!" Robin yelled. His gauntlet flashed upon his arm. "Miriel! Like we practiced!"

Miriel aimed her flamethrower forward, and let out a jet of flame. The fire fell short of the Plegians, burning and liquefying the sand in front of them. Glass sheets rose between them. The Plegians halted in front of the makeshift barrier. Their psionics stepped forward.

Robin electrocuted one of them. Cordelia and Sumia took to the sky, and rained energy javelins, disabling more of them. The barbarians growled, and ran around the barrier, leaving the psionics by themselves across the glass wall. Robin grinned. "Panne, GO!"

Panne leaped across and over the glass barrier. Robin tested her earlier, and found that her half-animal mind was resistant to human psionics. And with the brute force barbarians out of the way, the psionics stood no chance against Panne's fury.

Robin strode to one side of the makeshift wall, Gregor following him. Chrom took the other, Gaius lending support. Lissa fired healing stims, and the PEGASUS Guards rained death from above. The barbarians that tried to flank them fell.

The final psionic, Chalard leapt across the gap. Miriel walked in front of him, but the psionic punched her in the face. Miriel crumpled, her flamethrower extinguished. Chalard walked up to the small girl. "Ha ha! You dare defy Grima, god of annihilation?"

Nowi shot a look of pure hatred at him. She pulled out a small stone from a pouch on her waist. "GET AWAY FROM NOWI!" She dove into the sand. White energy poured out of cracks. Robin shielded his eyes. _Okay, what the devil is going on?_

A white glass dragon erupted from the sand, with a pale white figure at the center. Robin stared. _Glass … dragon … I'm seeing things. Tell me I'm seeing things. Please._

Chalard stared at the massive dragon. He tried desperately challenging a psionic burst, to no effect. The dragon ripped him apart, leaving the Grimleal a bloodstain on the desert stands. The dragon roared triumphantly and shattered, dropping the girl. Nowi looked at the dumbstruck group and smiled.

"What in blazes?!" Robin look at her, amazed. "What _are_ you?"

"She's a manakete..." Chrom gasped. "I never thought I'd see one."

"Manakete?" Robin asked, helping Miriel to her feet. "Incidentally, Miriel, that's twice now. We're getting you armor after this all ends."

Miriel stood up, and brushed herself off. "Manakete. Alien race, capable of conducting pure energy through their body, but more often than not it kills them. When maturing, Manakee, the plural of manakete, undergo a surgery to remove their energy-conductor. In the hands of a Manakete, these stones can be used to accelerate growth using any natural occurring elements. At least, that is all we now about them. Supposedly, the scientist Nagi was one."

Nowi looked confused. "Huh? You're saying that my sparkly used to be part of Nowi? Wow! Nowi didn't know that!"

"Sumia, Cordelia, take Miriel and Chrom to the base." Robin said, snapping back into focus. "I'll deal with these two. We've got to get the shield generator disabled in time. You four should do it. That was Chalard we fought. Reports say he's the leader of this base, so I guess that was his personal guard. The base should be clear."

Chrom nodded. "Right. I'll be back. Sumia, give me a lift, Cordelia, you have Miriel."

Robin looked at Nowi. She started crying. Randomly. After destroying Chalard. Robin suspected alien psyches were different than humans. Nowi sobbed. "This is just the worst. Day. EVER!"

"Ho now, wee one! Do not make with the crying of tears. The evil people are now dead people. This is good, no?"

"You... You're right. Th-thank you. And... I'm sorry I was so mean to you earlier. I just get nervous around people who are...outside my age group."

"Your age group? Ha! Gregor much closer to your age than others here!"

"Say, um...Gregor, was it?" Robin asked. "Gregor, do you mind looking after her? We need to press on."

"Mmm... Gregor is mercenary, yes? Maybe you hire Gregor instead. True, Gregor just finish killing former employers, but still very reliable! So long as you not try to hurt little girl, Gregor will not hurt you. Also, Gregor need steady income. Many angry former employers."

Robin facepalmed. _Excellent. One psychopathic alien, and one former mercenary with a clear habit of betraying people._ "You're a sellsword?"

"Yes! Very swell sword! Cost performance very high. You have Gregor's word."

"Oh, _your word._ " Robin said. "The one you just gave to Chalard. Yeah, so… No."

"But! But what about Nowi?! I WON'T go back on the auction block!"

Lissa gasped. "Wait. You've been sold? Like a...like a slave?!"

"To men more despicable than you can possibly imagine. They made Nowi transform for them... They drank and laughed and called out tricks…"

"What kind of scumbags buy and sell a little girl?! Even if she IS a manakete…"

"Do me a favor, and keep your innocence, Lissa." Robin said. "But I remember looking through files on manaketes. Nowi, you're pretty old, aren't you? A hundred, two hundred?"

Panne growled at Robin. "Asking a women her age is rude."

"Nowi doesn't mind. Nowi guesses around ...a thousand...something? But look! No wrinkles! Only … Nowi wants Gregor to join Nowi."

Robin sighed. "Fine, Gregor you can join. I'm firing you once I break Nowi out of Stockholm syndrome, though. You've been warned. Also, someone get the poor girl an environment suit, or something. "

"Many thanks! Nowi and Gregor make strong ally against Grimleal?"

"Grimleal?" Robin's brow furrowed. "Who are those? I haven't researched Plegian extremist groups yet."

"They tell Gregor they are followers of Medeus. The leader of GRIMA."

"I … see." Robin said. _Note to self: Study more history._ Well, let's get some rest while we wait for the shield to de-activate and the Shepherd to pick us up."

- _Author's Note: Yeah, this one's another slow chapter. Both recruitable characters are decent, but not exceptional. Gregor's a good merc, but you already have better sword-users in Robin, Chrom, Lon'qu, etc. Nowi is ... interesting to say the least. In Sci Fire, she is, because why not, an alien. Capable of transforming the ground around her. This will be important later on. Mark my words. (And speaking of, I was at exactly 25k before this chapter was released. Oh, the sacrifices I must make.)_

 _Now, Gregor is supposed to be smart ... yet speaks like English isn't his first language, despite this being_ thoroughly impossible _because multiple languages are never brought up in any Fire Emblem game. I would have had no problem with this, Intelligent Systems, should you have_ chosen _to mention this at_ some _point in the game, but_ no! _Multiple languages across isolated_ continents? _Well, that's completely ridiculous. Let's ignore that, and hope some language nerd never plays this game. What language do they speak anyway?_

 _*deep breath* Rant over. Anyway, next chapter is going to be long. As in both length and wait. Just warning you. There's also going to some things you're not going to expect, and some things which you probably are. And I'm not giving anything else away._


	10. Never Ask For Whom The Bell Tolls

_-Ominous Plegian Fortress:_

Aversa looked up from her desk, with an odd amused expression on her face. "So, Captain, let me be certain I understand your report. Chalard's station went dark for twenty minutes, but you don't think it's a concern. You went to ask Chalard, but you couldn't contact him, and you don't think there's a problem?"

The nervous soldier gulped. "Y-yes, milady! The odds that a Ylissean warship could've slipped in are minimal, and they've have to get down to the planet to even shut it off first. Besides, communications equipment malfunction in hot weather all the time."

"Hmm. What's this I see about a defecting ship?"

"Ignited during entry, milady."

Aversa's eyes flickered. "Really? Ignited, you say. What a coincidence."

The soldier looked confused. "Coincidence?"

Aversa toggled a switch at her desk. Clear walls rose around the soldier, and then a napalm sprinklers activated above the unfortunate guard. Aversa smiled at the sight of the burning, flailing soldier. _Perhaps I should send this to Henry._

There was a slight cough behind her. Aversa swung around lazily in her chair to see Gangrel. "Do try not to kill ALL the soldiers, my dear. We'll need a few for the welcoming party. The Ylisseans will be here soon—Chrom and the Emblem among them, I'm sure. That bleeding-heart prince would never put good sense before his sister!"

"And when they arrive?"

"It will be a massacre worthy of their legendary father!"

- _Outskirts of Plegian Capital_

Robin's com buzzed, as the Shepherds approached the Plegian capitol. Robin flipped it open to see a dark hooded figure. "The exalt is the be executed at the castle on the morrow. I heard it from the king's own lips, sire." The link terminated.

"Ha! Glad that man's good for something." Basilio snorted. "I hope you don't mind me linking you with a couple spies here and there."

"I'll be sure to return the favor." Robin promised.

"This is it, then."

"Exactly as you predicted, Robin." Chrom said, his finger itching for Falchion. Robin had forbidden him from drawing it while in disguise, but Chrom was used to twirling it when he was nervous.

"So far, yes." Robin said. "But tomorrow will be the true test..."

Flavia slapped him on the back so hard Robin had to do forward roll to avoid breaking something. "Chin up, tactician! Show some confidence! It's your thinking that's got us this far. The plan is risky, but only as much is called for. Not every day you rescue an Exalt."

"Hmph." Basilio said. "Though, I do recall once such instance where I managed to do it four days in a row."

"The fourth didn't count, oaf." Flavia retorted.

"Knock it off, you two." Robin warned, still crouched from the roll.

"Don't worry, Robin." Chrom helped Robin to his feet. "This time tomorrow, we'll be swapping stories with Emm on the road home."

"I hope you're right.

- _Ylissean Encampment._

" _Exalt Emmeryn is to the put to death on the morrow. Events will soon be back on course. The yoke of destiny cannot be cast off! Even as you resist, you write your future with every step!"_

Robin woke up in a cold sweat. Lissa was standing over him. "Robin? Hey, Robin! What's wrong? Was it a nightmare? Cause you were twisting and turning, and then you gave an awful shriek, and…"

"Is that what it was? Y-yes, it must have been ... a nightmare." Robin shook himself awake. "Pre-battle nerves, I guess. I'm sorry, where are my manners. What brings you here, Lissa? Was there something you needed?"

"Chrom says it's time to march. And we can't start the plan without our master tactician!"

- _Plegian Capital, Coliseum of Grima_

"Good people! Warriors of Pelgia! Welcome! Welcome, one and all! Your anticipation electrifies the air! We ALL remember the crimes of Ylisse... Would you have their witch-queen answer for them? Here? Today? NOW? YEEEEEEEEEEEES! Finally, we will have JUSTICE!" Gangrel stood atop a large podium, large view screens displaying the Exalt atop the dragon skull behind him. Assembled on the steps far beneath and away from him, stood a large Plegian crowd. "START THE COUNTDOWN!"

A large ten appeared on the monitors. It dropped to nine.

Robin pushed his way through the crowd of spectators, heading to the podium. Nearby, a dozen Shepherds kept his pace as they headed for the guards keeping the crowd in check. Robin took a look at the counter timer slowly ticking away. "Virion, you've got one shot." Robin warned over the com.

"Robin, you wound me, my good ser." Viron said, as he perfectly aligned his rifle. Virion was nestled within a nearby building, needing a near impossible shot on the executioner. "Am I not a thing of beauty?"

The executioner, wielding an old-fashioned ax, raised it high. There was a high pitched zap and he dropped, cut down by a laser blast. The Plegian crowd gasped.

Robin broke from the crowd, elbowing a guard in the face and stealing his energy projector in a single smooth motion. He ignited it, sending a spear through another guard, and then electrocuted the first with his gauntlet. He threw the energy projector aside, drawing his energy blade. Nearby, dozens of Shepherds broke through the ranks using similar moves.

Chrom sliced a guard in half, starting up the long staircase to the podium.

"Men," Gangrel was practically frothing at the mouth from atop his podium. "Kill him. Kill his sister. Kill his troops and his friends and anyone else you find! KILL THEM AAAAAAAAALL!"

"Sir! We need to get you to safety!"

Gangrel turned to see Campri. "General, I hope you aren't going to ruin my day."

"Full motion cameras set up, and a 3D hologram system with full color in the royal bunker." Campri told him. "Now, please exit the field of battle so I may slaughter these Ylissean wretches." He slammed his massive energy projector into the ground. "Summon the guard!"

Doors burst open, and half a dozen squads burst out from doors within the podium. Plegia had anticipated company. The Plegian guard ran down the stairs, meeting the charging Ylisseans.

Robin voice echoed though out the SHEPHERD's coms. "We'll deal with the Mad King later! Alpha team goes for the defense system, Beta team runs interference. Go!" Robin nodded to the rest of the Shepherds, and then he, Panne, and Miriel broke off, heading to a door at the far side of the auditorium, leading to the bowels of the arena.

The door opened before the trio could get there, and half a dozen Plegians emerged. Robin charged into battle, his gauntlet crackling with lightning. Beside him, the taguel Panne leapt through soldiers, shredding them with her claws. Plegians soldiers gapes at her. Panne opened her eyes to reveal a bestial fury within. Robin pointed his gauntlet at a group, frying them while Panne shredded them. He turned to his com. "Chrom, how goes your end?"

" _We've got a friendly with us."_ Chrom said. " _Libra. He somehow managed to get here, and is helping us. He was hiding in the crowd, too."_

"Libra, huh?" Robin watched the Plegian in front of him disintegrate to one of Virion's well timed shots. _For all his talk, Virion's range is impressive._ Robin clashed swords with another, and defeated him in moments. _Take that, Lon'qu. I can fight._ "Miriel, we're clear!"

The tactician and the scholar raced through the tunnel to access terminal, taking up seats on it. The arena sported massive anti-air guns keeping the Shepherds from picking up Emmeryn from the rock she was on. Robin's Alpha team's job was to disable them. Hopefully, the duo could hack through the system to disable the security.

- _Plegian Capital, Coliseum of Grima, Center Stage_

Chrom punched his way through a guard. Nearby, Libra whirled about with a long energy projector, smashing through those about him. Chrom nodded to him. "I didn't know they taught monks to fight."

"Mental exercise, milord." Libra nodded respectfully, and then struck a Plegian knight hard in the chest. The poor soldier went flying, only to be killed when Sully rammed a spear through its chest. Sully saluted to Libra, before clashing with another soldier. "It can be easily converted to combat."

"Convenient." Chrom blocked blows from two soldiers, giving ground. "Help?"

"I'm on it, Captain!" Sumia showed up behind him, sending energy bursts through his attackers. The blows weren't damaging, but it sent them off balance long enough for Chrom to finish them.

"Thank you, Sumia." Chrom nodded to the girl. He activated his com. "Robin? How goes your end?"

 _"Could be better."_

- _Plegian Capital, Coliseum of Grima, Control Bunker_

"Miriel, we need to get through these locks." Robin snapped, typing furiously. "The plan's not going to work unless we disable their anti-air turrets!"

Miriel frowned, her typing speed doubling his. "The routines are being too smart. It's like there's a person at the other end counter-hacking us."

"Impossible! This is a closed system!" Robin typed faster.

 _"Hmmm. Seems like someone needs to … think more outside the box."_

Robin looked up. "Who said that?"

The text on his screen re-asserted itself to form the face of a woman. _"I did. No idea who you are, but let me say I'm impressed. Still, it looks like there's one more level of defense you have to go through. Me."_

"An artificial intelligence?" Miriel asked. "Fascinating. If only I had the time for notes…"

 _"I'm not an artificial intelligence,"_ the woman snapped. _"I'm a psionic! Or … well, I was. Regardless, you aren't getting it. Unless … I let you."_

Robin furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would you?"

 _"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because when my mind got stuck inside the computers, the dastards killed my body so I be STUCK here to defend their computers for them. Or, it could be my … dark side."_ The woman concentrated. _"There you go. Anti-air depowered. Though, there are fighters inbound. Want me to handle them?"_

"If you could?"

 _"They haven't been_ particularly _nice to me. I'll do it."_

Robin activated his com. "Chrom _._ The guns are ours, they're targeting the Plegian fighters. Tell Phila to pick up the Exalt."

 _"Right. I'm clearing my area, then I'll give the signal."_

Robin turned to the AI. "Would you care to join us?"

 _"Strange. You'd trust someone who just betrayed their own kin?"_

Robin thought about it. "Sure. Why wouldn't I? I've just recruiting a mercenary after helping him kill his employers, I mean, you can't really be worse, can you? At the very least, we share a common enemy."

 _"I see your point. So, Robin. Do you have any place for me to go… mmm, you do!"_

"Where?"

 _"Ha. Is that a joke? You don't know about the psionic implant you have within…_ " Tharja cut off when she saw his expression. _"Apparently not. You have a psionic implant that can host a human-grade intelligence, such as myself. Just place your left hand on the scanner in front of you._

Robin hesitantly placed a hand on the scanner. "Okay. Why?"

A bolt of electricity surged around his left arm, sinking into him. Robin cried out from the shock. A voice sounded in his head. _Bio-implants in your fingertips. Simple matter to let myself in. Do you mind? No? Excellent!"_ Before Robin could do anything, he felt a headache. _Mmm. This architecture is not much different than my old one's._

 _Don't get any ideas._

 _Too late. If only this wasn't locked against controlling the rest of your brain._ Tharja sighed _. And yes, I can read your thoughts, but only your current ones. Don't take this the wrong way, but I'd rather be somewhere that I have a little bit of control of. Please tell me you have someplace else to store me other than your head._

 _Ship's computer? Mine's currently empty._

 _That could work…_

- _Plegian Capital, Coliseum of Grima, Center Stage_

Chrom's team cleared the final bend to the juncture right before giant skull. In front of him stood a giant of a man encased in energy-shield armor holding a massive energy cannon. "You'll never save your precious exalt, scum!" Campari roared as he fired it.

Sumia swooped in and yanked Chrom out of the way of the blast. Ricken dashed forward, and blasted the general with his kinetic cannon. The general laughed. "Ha!"

"Sumia! Drop me over him!"

Sumia angled herself, and swooped over Campari, dropping Chrom as she did so. Chrom drew his razor-thin rapier energy sword, and stabbed downwards. Campari tried to dodge, but Chrom caught him clean through the shoulder, landing on him.

Campari swung around, sending Chrom flying off him. Chrom rolled to his feet, drawing Falchion. Campari shook his head. "And what are you going to do with that?"

"Enter the Vaike!" A cry rang out. Both combatants turned to see a golden-haired fighter leap into the fray. Vaike activated the specially modified gauntlet, and punched Campair with the force of a hammer. The gauntlet projected an energy field that resonated Campari's own armor against him, sending the Plegin general into a fit of shockwaves.

Chrom calmly approached the man, and pulled his rapier out, then killed Campari with a single blow. He activated his com. "Phila, you're all clear!"

- _Plegian Capital, Coliseum of Grima, Dragon's Skull_

"Your grace!"

Emmeryn looked up to see the silver-haired knight. "Phila! I'm so glad to see you're safe! But how?"

"Khan Basilio's men freed me." Phila explained, her armor keeping her hovering above the dragon's skull. "Come, we must hurry!"

"No! You don't understand." Emmeryn shook her head. "You must flee!"

- _Mad King's Bunker_

"What?" Gangrel howled at the screen in fury. "THEY CHEATED! That damned Ylissean tactician does NOT play fair! DIE, EXALT, DIE!"

"Heh heh heh..." Sinister laughter filled the room. Gangrel spun to see Aversa chuckling beside him. She held a small remote in her palm. "Yes, well. Neither do I."

- _Plegian Capital, Coliseum of Grima, Center Stage_

Robin looked up as Phila picked up Emmeryn from the top of the dragon's skull. Beside him, Chrom was deactivating his rapier. _Excellent. Everything is proceeding to my design…_ "Begin to fall back." Robin ordered through his com. "We've won the day."

"Not this time, tactician." A booming voice filled the stadium. Gangrel's voice. "We gave the exalt something to remember us by."

An electromagnetic burst exploded from on top of the dragon's skull, shorting out all electronics. Robin watched in horror as the exalt and the knight began to fall. _No…_

Phila reached out and grabbed the skull, finding a handhold in it. Her other hand held the exalt, who was dangling from the pillar. Robin tapped into his com, keying into Phila's frequency. "You're fine, Phila! We scanned the area, and found no traces of explosives."

 _"So what was this?!"_

"An EMP doesn't register, I guess." Robin said. _Note to self: Correct that in the future,_ "Your armor is fried. We'll find another way to the top, just hold on! We'll make it in time."

"Bwa ha ha!" Gangrel's irritating laugh filled the stadium. "Time is my ally, tactician. Look to the skies, for truly, the heavens smile upon mighty King Gangrel this day! Bwa ha ha ha!"

 _We control the AA guns. What can he be thinking... Oh no._ Robin looked up to see a pale red beam slowly coalescing into existence above the dragon's skull. The tactical readout on his gauntlet flashed red, but he didn't need it to know what was going on. _They wouldn't …. This is a civilian populace!_ "Chrom… that's Plegia's orbital laser. It'll clear out anything in a five-hundred-meter radius!"

"We've lost..." Chrom said. "No. It can't end like this!"

"I believe this is what they call a reversal of fortunes." Gangrel's voice sounded. "Now... grovel before me. Plead! Beg for your worthless lives!"

"I'd give up my life before I beg for it from you." Chrom pointed his blade at the dragon's head.

"Oh, now THAT is a good line. A fitting epitaph for your tombstone, perhaps? But it's not just your life in the balance. The exalt still stands upon the block. All it would take is one word from me..."

"Emm! Hold on, I'm-"

"One step, Ylissean. I have an itchy trigger finger." Gangrel warned him.

"I... I'll kill you!" Chrom howled. "I'll kill you!"

"Go ahead! I welcome it. Just know you were responsible for Big Sister's bloody demise! ...And what of the rest of you? Eh? Who wants the honor of killing the exalt? ...No one? Bah! Your merry band isn't quite so headstrong anymore, is it? Pathetic!"

"Damn you!" Chrom howled.

"Now, now, my boy—no one needs to die today. Not you. Not the exalt. Not even your friends. Just lay down your sword and give me the Fire Emblem."

"...I..." Chrom was at a lost for words.

"Chrom! You can't trust him!" Robin said. _No. This is the worst case scenario. I should never underestimate the amount of collateral damage Gangrel is willing to spend. Think, Robin. Think. Salvage the situation. You can do it._

"Of COURSE I can't trust him!" Chrom turned to Robin. "I'm not an idiot! But if I say no, he'll kill her, and us along with him! My sister or my duty... A problem with no right answer, yet I must choose!"

"The trigger is a broad range projection. I can't jam it, but once the trigger is active, it will project a signal that I'll intercept. It will take eighteen seconds for the cannon to fire, and a further six for the energy to reach us. In twenty-four seconds, we can reach the command bunker and activate its shields. I know it's hard to admit, Chrom, but it's the only choice." Robin put a hand on Chrom's shoulder. _The Exalt is lost. The focus should only be on saving who we can. Aside, the Fire Emblem must not fall into the hands of Gangrel._ "Compared to the lives of thousands, one person, any one person, is-"

"DON'T! Just... don't say it." Chrom said. Robin took a step back. _No…_

"What's this? You'll let your sister and ruler die, all to save some old family trinket? Oh, so delicious! I can't WAIT to hear what your people have to say about it! 'THE EXALT IS DEAD! LONG LIVE HER MURDERER!' Your halidom will collapse before you could even begin your rule..."

"We'll see, when the time comes. But first, I'll see you dead."

"King Gangrel, is there no hope you will listen to reason?" Emmeryn's voice sounded over the air. Phila had flown her back on the pedestal.

"You mean listen to more of your sanctimonious babble?! I think not. No, all I want is to see your body in ashes. Take one, long, last look from your perch. You do so enjoy looking down on people... Then prepare to meet the ground, and your maker! That is, unless if someone were to give me the Emblem... NOW!"

"..." Emmeryn didn't respond. Robin swallowed. _Emmeryn ... this is my fault._

"ALL RIGHT!" Chrom howled. _No!_ Robin thought. "All right... Emm, I know you won't approve, but this is my final decision. MAYBE someday we'll face a crisis where MAYBE the Emblem would've helped. But I know for a fact that Ylisse needs you, today! The people need their exalt... And we need our sister. If those dark days should come, we'll face them together."

Gangrel howled with laughter. "Is that your final answer, boy? Sure you don't want to _try_ to be the hero."

Robin inhaled deeply, and powered up his gauntlet, flexing his fingers. Electricity coursed through his palm. _I do not know much, but this man must not be allowed to have the Fire Emblem. Sorry, Chrom._

" _Robin."_ Robin started when he heard Emmeryn's voice on his com. " _Robin, what I'm going to say needs to be heard by everyone. Can you do that?"_

 _Tharja, can you-_

 _-reroute the sound from this transmission through every Plegian device channeling the execution?_ Tharja huffed. _What kind of third-rate hacker do you take me for? I've already done it._

"Speak, Emmeryn." Robin said, feeling a terrible pit of foreboding in his stomach.

- _Plegian Capital, Coliseum of Grima, Dragon's Skull_

"Plegians!" Emmeryn's voice was carried across the land, echoing through every speaker and screen. "I ask that you hear the truth of my words! War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out."

- _Mad King's Bunker_

"What's going on?" Gangrel said. He had tried howling over her, to no effect. "What's happening?"

Aversa was on her feet, pounding a nearby keyboard. "She's hijacked our broadcast. I'd need to be at the forward command to undo the work."

- _Plegian Capital, Coliseum of Grima, Dragon's Skull_

"Free yourselves from this hatred! From this cycle of pain and vengeance. Do what you must... As I will do. See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!"

"EMM! Don't do it!" Emmeryn watched as Chrom howled at her from below. Robin had his left hand on Chrom, holding him back. Emmeryn looked at Robin, who gave her an imperceptible nod. _You understand, Robin. I had hoped you might. Death is light as a feather, duty as heavy as a mountain._

"Phila, I am sorry." Emmeryn said. "I've caused you quite a lot of grief, haven't I?"

"Your grace." Phila inclined her head. "It is I who should apologize for being unable to protect you."

"Very well." Emmeryn said, closing her eyes. "Chrom... This is some torch I'm passing you. I was not ready for the burden of leadership either. But, I think no one truly is. So be it."

 _Chrom, Lissa, all my people… know that I loved you._

Chrom stared at Emmeryn, falling from the cliff high up above them. Beside him, Lissa covered her eyes. "No… sister."

- _Mad King's Bunker_

"What's she doing?" Gangrel demanded.

"She's sacrificing herself so Chrom doesn't have to make the choice." Aversa said, grinding her teeth. "Insufferable Exalt. I've underestimated how sickenly noble these Ylisseans could be."

"Can we still fire the satellite?" Gangrel demanded.

"Yes." There was fire in Aversa's eyes.

"Do it!" Gangrel snarled. "Kill them. Kill them all!"

- _Plegian Capital, Coliseum of Grima,_

"DAMN YOU, GANGREL!" Chrom howled. "Gangrel! You die today!"

"Sorry, Chrom." Robin slammed his left palm into Chrom's neck, shocking him into unconscious. On his wrist, the readout was glowing black. "The command has gone through. Retreat to the bunker, or we're all dead men!"

Sully hauled a kicking, screaming Lissa on her shoulders. "Aye, Robin. Move it!"

Robin threw Chrom over his own shoulder, right shoulder, running for the bunker.

"Bwa ha ha haa!" Gangrel's voice mocked Robin as he ran for shelter. "Well now! ...How disgustingly noble. And so lovely a fall! I've never seen one fall so gracefully. So ends Emmeryn, Ylisse's most exalted! Bwa ha ha..."

Robin paused before the door, and pointed his gauntlet at the screen. He expelled all his remaining energy, blowing the screen to bits, and dived into the doorway. The door slammed shut, and the shields activated just before the energy dropped from the heavens, burning everything in its path.

- _Deep Space, Ancient Station_

"Darkness awaits us all." Marth said. "I have failed us. I am sorry, Robin."

 _Author's Note: Sacrifice Emmeryn? Y/N_

 _It doesn't matter. And this, by the way, is amazing storytelling on Intelligent Systems' part. Normally choices which aren't really choices are a bad thing, but they fit in perfectly within this chapter. Remember, your objective is to rescue Emmeryn. What are you rescuing her from? Well, Plegia, for one, but you're really rescuing her from fate. Emmeryn, in FE:A is fated to die. And because she's fated to die. You. Can't. Save. Her. Defend an attempted assassination, thwart a wyvern ambush, fight your way across the Plegian desert with the world's most cunning strategist at your side and you'll_ still _fail. Because you aren't fighting Gangrel. You're fighting fate. And this is a major theme in Awakening, changing the future which is to come. The way this is set-up is through this chapter. This chapter is meant to sucker-punch the player, and tell him_ " _You can't fight fate. Choose to sacrifice Emmeryn. Choose not to sacrifice Emmeryn. Get there in one turn, or a hundred, it doesn't matter. Emmeryn will die. I am fate. You cannot fight me." This is a tremendous buildup to the later section of the game, because it's enforcing upon the player that fate cannot be defeated._

 _Which, of course, makes you defeating it that much sweeter._


	11. The Bell Tolls For Thee

Chrom woke up, groggy. Robin and Lissa were standing over him. "EMMM!"

"Cut that out." A rough voice interrupted his howl. Chrom turned to see Basilio walking up to him. "Get up, boy. We've secured a Plegian airbase for our extraction. Our window is growing shorter all the time. There will be time for mourning later."

Chrom nodded. "We will return."

"Yes." Robin said. "But for now, we must escape."

Chrom took note of his surroundings. "Where are we?"

"Like Basilio said." Robin gestured. "We're inside a Plegian airbase. We moved you while you were unconscious." Around Robin, SHEPHERDs and Feroxi elite were running into shuttles. Robin stretched out his hand. "The signals aboard will keep us from being targeted from Plegian automated defenses for the time being. We managed to engage a firewall to seal the Plegians out of their own system, but it won't last for long. Are you ready to go?"

Chrom took Robin's hand and pulled himself up. "Yeah."

"Good. You're with me." Robin gestured. "Come on."

"We're splitting up?"

"Smaller ships are fastest." Robin explained, heading into the ship. Sumia was already at the pilot's chair. Viron was manning the guns. Sully was at the comm stations. Robin stepped up on deck, dragging Chrom with him. "Launch!"

"Yes." Sumia ignited the engine, lifting the ship up. Chrom peered through the viewscape, seeing another dozen ships lifting off with them. "Captain, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sumia." Chrom said. "Robin, where's my sister?"

 _Emm is dead … no, he means Lissa._ Robin snapped into focus. "Lissa is with Vaike on another ship. Basilio and Flavia are with them as well."

"Split up." Chrom said. "I see."

"Chrom, it's not like that…" Robin protested.

"No, its exactly like that." Chrom sat down. "We've lost one Ylissean royal. If Lissa and I split up, there's a better chance at least one of us will survive."

 _I'm sorry, Chrom._ Robin thought. _Your duty outweighs any other concerns._

"Don't worry, Captain." Sumia reassured him. "We're almost out of atmosphere. Nothing they launch now can catch us."

"Good news." Chrom sighed. "Robin, they've got nothing waiting to intercept us, right?"

Robin was silent. _Tharja, I did a sweep of orbital ships before we entered Plegia. The satellite wasn't in orbit. Where did it come from?_

 _At a guess, our moon base._ Tharja said. _It's a small base, abandoned after the last war, but it houses facilities that could host the satellite. There's no way a fleet there could catch up with us, though. The moon's in the wrong position._

 _Tharja, would you put a kill-sat into orbit with no escort?_ Robin thought. Tharja fell silent.

"Robin!" Chrom howled.

"Incoming." Sully yelled. "Scanners are picking up-"

"One dreadnought-class Plegian flagship." Robin said. "It's the satellite's escort. It's the only things stopping us. Get past it, and we're home free."

" _Robin!"_ Flavia's voice came over the com. " _We'll take care of that ship. I have three ships full of Feroxis who are willing and able to attack it."_

"That's suicide!" Robin said.

" _Shut it, tactician."_ Flavia responded. " _As much as I hate it, none of us are expendable. If those ships buy us time, we can escape. It's death for them, but they'll be avenged."_

Robin ran the numbers through his head. "Ninety-seven percent success. Very well. Do it."

"No." Chrom stood to his feet. "Belay that order, Flavia."

" _What?"_

"No one else is dying today." Chrom pushed his way past Robin. "Sully. Hail the Plegian ship." Chrom turned back to Robin. "You shocked me once today, Robin. That's fine. Do not do it again."

Robin nodded, and shut his gauntlet off.

"Ylisseans! I offer you mercy!" A Plegian general appeared on the screen. Robin recognized him from the intel files. _General Mustafa._ "Surrender to me now and live!"

"Surrender?" Sully grit her teeth. "Sorry, we're not familiar with the word."

"Emmeryn would not have wished for this to come to bloodshed."

"Don't speak her name!" Chrom howled. "You don't deserve to!"

"Your rage is justified, Prince Chrom. But the meaning of your sister's final sacrifice was not lost on me. I suspect many Plegians who heard her final words would say the same. If you lay down your weapons, I vow to protect you as best I can." Mustafa said. "Believe me or not, I didn't want it to come to this."

"How can we trust you after what your barbarous king has done?" Sully demanded.

"No deal, Plegian." Chrom said.

"I suspected you would say as much. So be it, Prince Chrom. I shall endeavor to grant you a swift and dignified end."

"With this?" Chrom raised the Fire Emblem. "Your leader wants this from my corpse. Sumia, set collision course with that ship. Full speed."

"Yes, captain."

"What are you doing?" Mustafa demanded.

"Either you open the hangar doors and give us entrance to your ship." Chrom said. "Or we die upon impact. Your choice. I am not bluffing, Plegian. My sister sacrificed her life for the sake of our people, and I will do the same."

"Open the doors!" Mustafa yelled off screen. He turned back. "I will see you shortly, then."

Sully turned off the feed. "Five of us, Chrom. An army of them."

"Makes you feel sorry, doesn't it?" Virion noted. "I mean, it's almost fair odds for them."

"Fair odds?" Robin snorted. "We'd need to tie a collective hand behind our backs. Two in Chrom's case."

Chrom stared at the remaining crew. "You're all with me on this?"

"It's like you said." Robin stood up. "No one else dies today. All we need to do is take control of the ship and become our own escort. I'm sorry for … giving up so fast on other solutions."

 _-Plegian Dreadnought_ Wolf

"I want every entrance to that room secure." Mustafa barked. "Lethal force is authorized, but _no explosives_."

"Sir."

Mustafa turned to see his second in command standing beside him. "Forgive me sir, but I...I no longer see the justice in hunting these people down. I accept any punishment you see fit, but after all that's happened...I just can't."

There was the _hum_ of a laser rifle behind him. One of the second lieutenants had his weapon raised. "How dare you question the general's orders! You know full well the punishment of insubordination is death!"

"At ease, soldier." Mustafa waved the gun down. "These questions are not ours to ponder, lad. The soldier does not judge. The soldier delivers judgment."

"Sir, I... I cannot fight them. Even if... Even if it means death."

"So be it!" Mustafa tapped the com. "Those of you unwilling to fight are dismissed! I cannot defy the king. I know him well. He would murder my wife and child to set an example. I will accept the blame for anyone's actions today. Now go!"

"Don't!" The second in command's voice rang across the same com. "There is a cause worth fighting for, one I believe in: loyalty to the general."

"...Aye. That's a good lad." Mustafa breathed in. "All troops, prepare to engage."

- _-Plegian Dreadnought_ Wolf, _Hangar_

The shuttle came in screaming into the hangar bay. Sumia wretched the controls, sending the ship into a tight spin while Virion opened fire with the ship's gun, filling the hangar with laser blasts and clearing the wreckage. The ship skidded to a halt inside the hangar.

Doors slid open, and troops stepped out, opening fire upon the ship. With only light weapons, they weren't doing anything more than scratch it, however.

Robin looked at the readouts. "North corridor."

Sumia nodded, and gripped the controls. The craft rose three inches, and accelerated towards the northern door. Right before, she shut off the main engine and fired the side booster, doing a 180-degree spin so the tail was pointed into the passageway. The soldiers dove out of the way as the shuttle slid into the narrow opening, jamming itself in place.

Laser fire pinged off the nose of the craft. Robin tapped a button, lowering blast shields over the windows, and tapped another button, activating the auto-fire mechanisms.

 _Most shuttles have a reinforced chassis to prevent an exploding engine from killing the crew._ Robin keyed a command. _Let's use that to our advantage._ Tharja hacked into the ship, overloading and detonating the rear engine. The blast followed the path of least resistance and flew down the northern corridor, incinerating all those in it. Working together, the crew use their energy weapons to melt a hole through the metal plate.

Alternative exit through the rear of the ship, with a full clearing charge to boot. The route to the bridge was burned clear.

 _Well, you've destroyed every access port from here to the bridge_ Tharja dryly commented. _If you want me to have access, we'll need to go there._

"No problem." Robin activated his gauntlet. _Give me a map._ A map appeared in his head. "Chrom, I know the way to the bridge."

"How?"

"Files I stole from Plegia – I'll explain later." Robin said. "We need to get to the bridge before reinforcements arrive."

 _-Plegian Dreadnought_ Wolf, _Bridge_

"Sir! We suspect they're heading to the bridge."

"Allow them access." Mustafa said. "Unlock all doors, and call all reinforcements here."

"Sir?"

"We are the bait." Mustafa explained. "Should I not recover the Fire Emblem, my life is forfeit. Tell me when they are going to show up."

"Thirty seconds at most."

Mustafa rose from his chair, drawing his massive gauntlet with him. A gift, from Gangrel himself, for his fine service to Plegia. It was modified to be capable of firing bursts at short distances. A prototype. "And the reinforcements?"

Footsteps sounded. A dozen men came running in. The second in command looked relieved. "Those were the first. We'll be getting more in under a minute."

"You don't have a minute." A voice snarked at them. The command staff turned to see a new group standing in the doorway. A woman in red armor holding an energy staff. Another wearing a jetpack with an energy launcher. A well-dressed man with a rifle. The wartech wielder who had just spoken. And the Ylissean prince. The wartech slammed his hand on the door's biometric reader. "Curtains close."

Every door to the bridge slammed shut, locking themselves. Mustafa stared. "Impossible."

"A full system override?" The wartech user laughed. "I don't think so."

"Attack!" His second in command pointed at the group. "For the general!"

The dozen soldier rushed forward. The woman in red charged forward to meet them, shattering through their lines with a single swing. The marksman took aim, picking the splintered troops off one by one, as the woman stood amongst five of them, dueling them all to a standstill.

Mustafa watched as his lieutenants took up the charge, only to be met by the wartech user.

Raising is gauntlet, the man electrocuted one. A second dashed to him, but the man ducked the swing and impaled him upon an ignited energy sword. The last lieutenant stood back, set in a defensive position. An energy javelin took him through the eye.

Mustafa raised his gauntlet, and fired. The Ylisseans scattered. The wartech user got up in a roll, and fired a metals rods into the ground around him. He fired a bolt into one of them. The electricity arced around him, forming a circle, then all the electricity was focused in the center, surrounding him in a vortex of pain.

"Hell thunder!"

"Grah!" Mustafa pounded the floor, sending a shockwave that knocked the rods loose. Mustafa charged the wartech user.. The man waited until the last second, and then dove out of the way. Mustafa's blow hit air.

The Ylissean Prince's did not.

 _I can seal the doors once we get inside. Sully, charge the grunts. Virion, back her up. If there are elites, Sumia and I will handle them. Regardless, bait the general into attacking. When that happens, dodge as late as you safely can. I will form the bait, but I'm not sure I'm good enough to finish the general. Chrom, that will be your job. Kill Mustafa in a single stroke. He's too dangerous to be kept alive._

"It's over." Chrom switched Falchion off.

"Tharja." Robin called. "Shut down all external weapons, and broadcast a friendly signal. Keep pace with allied ships until we reach friendly territory."

Tharja's holographic form coalesced over the monitors. " _No problem, Robin."_

Sully looked at the hologram. "Who the hell are you?"

"Tharja is a hacker intelligence I picked up in Plegia." The tactician interjected. "She's with me."

" _Course steady, Robin. What should I do about the rest of the Plegian forces onboard?"_

"Tell them to drop their weapon and lock themselves in the brig." Robin said. "I think we've seen enough death today. Right, Chrom? Chrom?"

The tactician turned to his friend. But Chrom was unresponsive, sitting, and staring blankly.

- _Ylisse Space, Ylissean/Feroxi Navy,_ Shepherd

It wasn't until they safely docked with Ylisse's capital ship, and all the SHEPHERDs were onboard that Robin finally let his guard down. The SHEPHERDs had all gathered into the briefing room. Chrom was sitting at the head, Lissa next to him, sobbing into shoulder. Robin tried to talk, but guilt flooded through him. "All that... For nothing..." Robin hurled his sword handle to the floor. He sat down and put his head in his hands. "NOTHING!"

"The fault isn't entirely yours, Robin. I should have died before allowing the exalt to be captured." Sully slammed her staff to the floor. "First Frederick, now the Exalt. I'm a failure of a knight…"

"So what now, oaf?" Flavia said, surveying the scene.

"Don't look to me—I'm not in charge!"

"Ugh... I picked a fine time to regain the full throne..." Flavia cursed under her breath.

"Chrom, I'm... I'm so sorry. My plan just wasn't enough." Robin looked up.

"You did your best, Robin." Chrom's face was impassively stoic. "...You have my thanks. It's my own failures that haunt me now. I was just so powerless."

"It's not your fault either, Chrom." Robin said. "Don't blame yourself, there was nothing you could do."

"Not my fault? ...She did it for me, Robin. So that I wouldn't have to live with the guilt of either choice, she chose for me. She sacrificed herself rather than give up what could one day save her people. It could be nothing _but_ my fault."

 _He at breaking point_ Robin realized. _This isn't him dealing with it well, this is him not dealing with it at all. Emmeryn's death could very well break him. Who am I kidding? It could break all of us. She was symbol of peace, and that was her fate._

 _But would she have wanted that?_ A voice sounded from within Robin's head. _Tharja?_ But Tharja had already moved to the _Robin's_ systems. _Emmeryn would be heartbroken if this is what happened when she chose to sacrifice herself_ Robin thought.

"Chrom... Listen to me. Look at me." Robin stood up. Chrom inhaled deeply, and turned to Robin, but Robin spoke up before he could say anything. "I was powerless once, too, remember? And yes, alone, I don't think either one of us is half the person your sister was. But together...maybe we can be something more. If you fall, I'll be there to pull you back up. When you fight for your sister's ideals, I'll be by your side. You don't have to become your sister, you know. You can still be true to yourself. You just have to give people hope in whatever way you can."

"And what if I can't? What if I'm not worthy of her ideals? Robin, what if I drag you down with me?"

 _Oh, the irony._ "If you aren't worthy, you'll keep at it until you are. And if we both fall down, well, that's what friends are for, isn't it?"

"Nowi agrees! Nowi wouldn't even be here if not for Chrom."

"Don't falter." Lon'qu encouragement was brief.

"It took great courage and charisma to unite all of us." Viron's cheerful face appeared. "...I knew I possessed such talents, but clearly you do as well!"

"Yeah. We all look up to you! You're like a hero to us." Ricken was beaming.

"Thank you, everyone." Chrom smiled. "Your words mean more than you could know."

 _Yes! We've got him back. Now we just need to see where he goes from here…_

"My Shepherds... My warriors... There is work to be done. Gangrel must be stopped so that peace can once again reign in Ylisse. Will you help me?"

"You can count me in!" Lissa pushed herself off Chrom's shoulder. "I'm tired of crying all the time! It's time to start punchin' stuff!"

"Hear, hear, darling!" Maribelle nodded from the screens. "Our people have suffered enough.

"Gladly would I fight and die for House Ylisse!" Stahl saluted.

"Gladly would I fight and KILL those dastards for House Ylisse!" Sully followed the salute.

"Our hearts echo yours, sire." Libra, the monk.

"I will be the unbreakable shield by your side!" Sumia clenched her fist to her chest.

"Teach is here and class is in session!" Vaike ignited his gauntlet.

"Your sister earned my respect." Panne dipped her head. "The only taguel shall champion her."

"...Thank you all. Truly. You honor me with your fealty. I will not falter again." Chrom swore. "We shall answer this outrage! The Mad King must be stopped!"

"Right! It's time for ol' Gangrel to get a dose of his own vulnerary! The whole of the Feroxi army is yours to send crashing against him!" Flavia laughed.

"Har! You young folk—your passions run so hot!" Basilio followed suit. "If I had any gray hairs, you would've singed 'em right off. In other words, count me in, Commander."

"'Commander'? What happened to 'boy'?"

"You've earned your way up from that name, I think. Now, where were we? Oh yes! I was just about to start cracking skulls! You and Robin have my every confidence. You're a born leader, and he/she has a knack of guiding troops to victory. You both have some growing to do yet, but I can already see you'll grow tall."

"Thanks, Basilio." Chrom grinned.

"All right, enough talk. It's time to raise some hell!"

"Right."

"Let's get to it, then! Gangrel may try to hit us while we're still licking our wounds. Feroxi warriors-"

"That's _my_ job, you oaf!" Flavia shoved him aside, and keyed in a frequency. "This is the Khan Flavia the Lioness to all Feroxi warriors! Every man capable to the battle stations. Set course to Plegia! It's time to loot and pillage."

 _Author's Notes: I can't do this chapter justice. This chapter is the best chapter is the whole game. I can't do it justice, but I hope that I did my best. On a side note, the title for this chapter (and the previous one) is a reference to a poem by John Donne (it wasn't published as a poem, but it was later formatted as one). The moral of it is that whenever the bell tolls (announcing someone's death) you don't have to ask for whom the bell tolls. The bell tolls for you. As John Donne himself says, 'Each man's death diminishes me for I am involved in mankind'. The death of Mustafa is an unavoidable tragedy. Now, obviously, there are times when war and death is justified, as in this chapter. Chrom and Robin are not wrong. It still, however, is no less tragic. The bell tolls for thee, indeed._

 _Also, I'm aware that I left out Olivia. Sorry. Any attempts I made felt like a shoehorn. Hopefully, I can get her in next chapter._


	12. Regicide

Gangrel stood within Plegia's command center, watching the display of incoming ships. The Plegian defense grid was active and the fleet was taking its position. The capital's laser defense matrix was activated, and ground forces had spread out, covering every major Plegian base nearby.

"The enemy has taken the field, milord." Aversa said. "As I predicted, they are only going for the capitol. They seek a swift win, and vengeance for their fallen Exalt."

"Back already? Ha! It feels as though we just said our good-byes..."

"Intelligence report they are in surprisingly good spirits."

"Military intelligence. Bah!" Gangrel snorted. "Besides, what does it matter? They're armed like beggars compared to us! I could break their ranks as easily as I break wind.

"I'd love to hear the song the bards make of that." Aversa chuckled. _I hate this man with every fiber of my being._

"Aversa, there is a truth about the world this Ylissean welp must learn. A man is either strong... ...or he is dead!" Gangrel slammed a fist down and laughed maniacally. A red light went on suddenly. Gangrel looked up.

"Relax. It's just a priority message." Aversa swiftly brought it onscreen. "Probably the Ylisseans offering parley, or some idiotic thing like that."

A Plegian soldier appeared on the screen. "Y-Your Highness! Dire news!"

"Oh? Speak."

"Our troops are powering down their weapons and deserting en masse! Please, sire... I am but a messenger... Have mercy..."

- _Ylissean Grand Fleet, Shepherd, Bridge-_

Robin frowned at the readouts. "This can't be right. Sully, confirm this with the other ships. This must be a trap."

"It's not." Sully turned to Chrom. "Milord, I've just received a report from Khan Flavia. The Plegian home fleet has all but surrendered."

"How do you mean?" Chrom asked, walking forward. Robin put the readouts on the large screen. Chrom stared. The entire Plegian fleet had shut down and was drifting apart, making way towards the Plegian's capitol. The scans showed inoperable weapons, and several ships were locking their ships down and sending the codes to the SHEPHERD flagship.

"It seems many of their soldiers are opposed to further violence. There has been infighting, desertion... Gangrel is trying to stamp out the mutiny by force, but with little success. Outside of a few faithful who serve him directly, his army has all but collapsed." Sully reported. She looked up. "To put it bluntly, all that stands in our way is the Capital itself.

"This is incredible news. But why...?" Chrom caught himself. "...Emmeryn."

"Yes, milord. Emmeryn. The report says Gangrel's men chant her name as they abandon the field. Her words, and her sacrifice, have made her a folk hero of sorts." Sully said. "There's also the fact that he destroyed half the capitol to ensure her death."

"They hate him for that, don't they?" Robin said. "Yeah, I can see that."

"Not quite, Robin." Chrom said. "It wasn't the slaughter of his own people that drove them to our side. It's that he did it to kill Emmeryn. What does Emmeryn represent that men like Gangrel hate and fear to the point they will kill their own soldiers to get at her?"

"Peace."

"Emmeryn... Why did it take me so long to understand?" Chrom clenched his fist. "She believed all people desire peace. She knew, deep down, the Plegians wanted it, too. It just took her to bring it to the surface."

 _They say a that good, even at its weakest, is still stronger than the army of darkness._ Robin mused as he looked over the readouts. _Today, I might just believe that._

"I hope she can see this, wherever she is... Today, we put an end to Mad King Gangrel and bring peace back to the land." Chrom thrust his hand forward. "Charge! SHEPHERDs, take the Capital!"

 _-Robin-_

"Land ground troops in sectors C4 through F4." Robin scrolled through the displays. Gangrel's remaining royal guard had surrounded the Plegian capitol. For once, though, the Mad King's arrogance was working against him. The civilian populace had been required to keep to slums outside the city, and they had all ran after the events of Emmeryn's sacrifice. Gangrel had a final trick up his sleeve, an energy field that protected the capitol from orbital bombardment, and surface-to-air defenses. Luckily, it didn't extend all the way to the ground. "We can't approach the city by air or space. Backups, prepare in sectors B3, H2, and E1."

 _"Robin."_ Sully's image appeared on the screen. " _Permission to deploy."_

"Why?" Robin asked, keying commands to stagger the collected forces. "We've got squad leaders in all relevant sectors. I want you to be in command of the reserves. The Mad King is bound to have an ace up his sleeve, so I want to have one up mine. Stahl can lead the charge."

 _"With all due respect, Robin, that's a load of bull and we both know it."_ Robin looked up with a start. _"You're keeping both Chrom and yourself in reserve. You're keeping me from the frontlines, aren't you?"_

"No." Robin frowned. _Am I?_

" _You appointed me to replace Frederick. I don't fear death, Robin. It's my duty as a knight not to. Now, deploy me."_

"Fine." Robin breathed in. "Stahl, you're going to tag-team with Sully for the initial charge."

Robin stared at the board. _The knights at E4 and D4. Panne's forces at C4, backed by Virion at C3. Vaike at F4, backed by Lon'qu at F3. Sumia's reserve at B3. I'm an observer at H2, Chrom is the wildcard in play at E1._

Black pieces appeared on the other end of the board. Pawns, scattered in a loose formation.

"He's not going to send out the strong pieces first." Robin said. "Knights, advance!"

 _-E4-_

Sully watched the encroaching horde. Beside her, Stahl tightened the grip on his sword. "Hey, Sully? Can I tell you something?"

"Make it quick." Sully barked.

"It's been an honor serving with you."

 _"Knights, advance!"_ Sully powered up her armor, rising to her full eight feet of mechanical fury. "We aren't done serving yet!" Sully and Stahl bounded across the landscape, flanked by Ylissean knights, with low flying PEGASUS above them. They smashed into the Plegian force with a vengeance, tearing across the lines.

 _-Robin-_

Robin watched the knights take the center. Two more black pieces appeared, bishops. _They're deploying those forces earlier than I expected._ "Virion, wartech user are headed to disrupt the knight's advance. Keep them pinned down. That's all I need."

 _-C3-_

 _Thum._ Virion reloaded his rifle, and loosed another shot. _Thum_. He noted with satisfaction that the enemy reinforcements were dropping like flies. Around him, Ylissean marksman – lesser than him, of course, but still quite good – were keeping the opposing forces pinned from reaching the Ylissean advance knights. A massive mechanical disk flew through air, landing inside one of those pockets. Virion turned to see a grinning Ricken.

 _THOOOM!_ The disk burst with concussive energy. Virion smiled. " _Enemy is clear, Robin."_

 _-Robin-_

"Knights, pull back." Robin studied the board. "Tharja, be prepared for an attack down the middle. Keep the scanners focused." The board shifted as Sully and Stahl's forces retreated. Suddenly, contacts were marked as Plegian mechs made a beeline for the Ylissean center. _Rooks. They can move very fast in one direction, but are limited to that line's movement._

"Panne! Vaike! Sandwich those knights!"

 _-F4-_

Panne snarled and bounded across the sandyknoll. Plegian mechs were racing to a perceived weakness when Sully's group withdrew. She leapt into the fray, smashing through a visor, and sending the lead mech crashing. The mechs behind hit the downed leader. Panne leapt up, moving from mech to mech. Behind her, heavy Feroxi troops were pounding mechs to the floor.

Vaike crashed into the line from the other side, smashing his own target to the floor. Behind him was Gregor, surprisingly nimble with an energy blade and Nowi, clawing through the mechs. A loud clank sounded behind Vaike. He spun around to see a Plegian mech.

"This one might hurt!" The mech collapsed. Behind it, stood a triumphant Lissa, the glow of a gauntlet surrounding her arm. She grinned at Vaike. "I think I'm ready for the frontlines now."

 _-Robin-_

"Lastly." Robin stared at the board. _Let's expose their hand for what it truly is._ "Lon'qu. The way is clear. Take your strike force, and head for those generators. Your secondary objective is to disable or destroy them."

" _Primary objective?"_

"No one is to die."

" _As you command, Robin."_

"Tharja, lift the _Robin_ up. Take us above the main battlefield."

 _-Plegian Fortress-_

Gangrel looked in horror at the display. "Impossible!"

"Quite possible, my king." Aversa purred. "You opened with a losing hand. This is the work of your coward soldiers. But, there still is hope. Take the battlefield, king. Stop the Ylisseans from destroying the shields. The Trickster armor awaits."

"Power it up."

 _-Robin-_

Alarms went off. Robin stared at the energy readouts. "Lon'qu! Pull back! You've baited the Mad King, now run."

" _As you command."_

Across the battlefield, a wall of the royal palace crumbled. A massive mechanical monstrosity, battle armor thirty feet tall stepped out of it and confidently strolled out into the field. As Robin watched, it drew a massive lightning rod-like object and flickered it across the battlefield. Lightning erupted from it, arcing across the battlefield.

" _What is that thing!"_ Screams sounded across the com channels. Robin called up the vitals. No one was wounded - yet. Given time, though…

"All troops to pull back." Robin ordered. "We can't let lose anyone to that monstrosity."

 _"You've got a plan, Robin?"_ Sully asked.

"When don't I have a plan?" Robin replied. _When you lack intelligence, assume that your enemy is equally matched. I've prepared just this contingency in case of an event like this. I was right to soar over the battlefield._ He activated his commlink. "Chrom, is the project ready yet?"

" _Five minutes until I'm ready to deploy."_

"This isn't good." Cordelia noted, behind him. "We've baited him too quickly."

"Too quickly?" Robin allowed himself a smile. "No, I've only left us one option. It's up to us. Tharja, keep the _Robin_ steady." Robin turned to the other SHEPHERDs in the _Robin_. "Gaius, how do you win as the underdog?"

"Easy enough. Trick them into underestimating you."

"What do you mean by that?" Cordelia asked. She looked at Robin, who was mounting a massive cannon to his back. "You're going to fight that thing single-handed?"

"Not single-handed, no." Robin turned to the final member of the team. "Olivia, are you sure about this?"

"Yes." Olivia handed him a neural lace. "This interferes with your A.I., but it should enhance your combat speed. I'll real time monitor from the _Robin_."

"Tharja, lock onto Gangrel's comm frequency, and give him my location." Robin activated the airlock. "Don't worry, Cordelia. I'll leave enough of him for you to get your vengeance on to."

 _-Air-_

"Gangrel!" Robin howled, even as the wind around him picked up.

" _Tactician?"_ Gangrel's voice sounded over the comm. " _Is the prince too scared to come and play?"_

"With the likes of you? Bah." Robin snorted. "Little ol' me can finish you off myself."

 _"Is that so, tactician? Well, then, why don't I see you on the battlefield?"_

"Because you aren't looking up."

Far down below on the battlefield, the massive mech looked up. Onboard targeting computers identified the Ylissean tactician. " _Well, well, well, tactician. I suppose this means you know I can fly?"_

"Can you?" Robin asked. "I always pictured you sinking and burning."

" _Funny, tactician, your sense of humor isn't going to save you."_ The mech lifted off the ground and flew towards the tactician, deploying boosters to reach him. Launchers opened, firing dozens upon dozens of rockets at the aerial tactician. The mech itself lifted its massive sword poised to impaled him.

"Now, Olivia!" The neural network activated. Robin felt the walls of his mind fade away.

It was like the tactician had a window open into the futures. The rockets, simple systems, were merely locked onto his trajectory. Whoever had designed the system knew the target would evade, so they had the rockets form a spiral pattern.

Robin would had laughed, if his body could catch up to his brain. How could he not? The logarithm the programmer had chosen to use was a basic, basic scatter pattern. His brain instantly deduced the pattern judging from the rockets trails, and projected the possible escape vectors. Two of the three lead him into the range of Gangrel's swing pattern, and the last would run him straight into the sword. The third one it was, then.

Robin hurled forward a kinetic grenade, detonating it instantly. The blast slowed his fall. Robin counted to two, then accelerated forward using a second grenade. The rockets fell through Robin's blank trajectory, then Robin zipped through the space a moment after, avoiding the spread.

Gangrel pulled back preparing to impale the tactician with his sword. " _DIE. TACTICIAN."_

Robin pulled the massive kinetic cannon off his back, taking careful aim. "Well since you asked so nicely…"

He fired the cannon, sending a massive electric pulse at the mech. Gangrel dodged, letting Robin use the cannon's recoil to avoid the mech's first swing. Robin spun so his back was to the ground. His neural net shut off. "Olivia!"

" _Sorry!"_ Olivia's frantic voice came across the comms. " _Your readings spiked, if I kept that up, I would've killed you. You're out of danger now, so I shut it off."_

 _"Now is not the time for games, tactician."_

"Oh." Robin looked up. "Check."

" _Check?"_ Gangrel flew his mech above the falling tactician so that they were face-to-face, or would be if not for the steel shields of the mech. " _I think not, tactician. One victory does not a win make. I don't even have to kill you right now, all I need to do is let you fall. Much like your precious Exalt."_

Robin felt the fires of rage light within him, but for Emmeryn's sake, he threw it down. _I have to try. One time._ "Why? Why do this, Gangrel?" Robin asked. "Why start the war in the first place?"

 _"You wouldn't understand."_

"Really?" Robin asked. "I'm a bloody _tactician._ It's my _job_ to understand."

" _Hmph._ " Gangrel snorted. " _Why not for the simple reason of conquest, eh? Vengeance? Bloodshed? It's all the same to me, really."_

"I might have believed that, if not for the Fire Emblem." Robin replied. "You see, this whole war was to get it, was it not? Why do you want it so bad?"

Gangrel fell silent. " _BAH! I don't have to explain myself to you, tactician."_

"I see." Robin said. _He's just a pawn, then. A toy in the hands of others. A rabid dog to be put down._ "In that case, let me tell you something."

" _What can you possibly tell me?"_

"In chess," the tactician explained. _Gangrel's hubris would keep him from killing an opponent he thought would die, anyway._ "Check means that the opponent's King is in danger, in which he is given a chance to move his King out of danger. Should he disregard the warning and _not_ move his King-"

Robin raised his left hand and fired the magnetic napalm canisters he'd outfitted onto his gauntlet. They stuck all over Gangrel's cockpit. Robin had a brief chance to see Gangrel's eyes widen in horror before Robin's coat split apart, forming a glider. Robin swooped away just as the napalm exploded, sending Gangrel's mech into a doomed, smoke-filled spiral as the liquid fire melted through his rapidly descending armor.

"Now that's strategy!" Robin grinned to himself. He was abruptly interrupted when a PEGASUS slammed into him, picking him up.

"Impressive, Robin." Robin looked up to see a smiling redhead. Cordelia grinned viciously. "That's for my squad, you royal dastard. I didn't think you could kill him."

"Didn't." Robin coughed. Fifteen hundred feet below, Gangrel's mech stopped, and hovered. Cordelia gasped and zoomed upwards. "Check forces the King to move. Stage two."

 _"Attention all SHEPHERDs."_ Chrom's voice sounded over all the comms. " _Pull back from the Mad King. I repeat, pull back. I'm going to finish what the Mad King started."_

"About time, Chrom!" Robin said. "End this for all of us."

"Where is he?" Cordelia asked. "Where's Chrom?"

A giant blue blur slammed into Gangrel, sending the massive mech to the ground. The imact shook the earth. A massive dust cloud rose, only to be quickly dispersed by two massive machines fighting. Gangrel's red mech versus Chrom's Ylissean Lord's Armor.

Cordelia gasped. Robin nodded. "It's up to Chrom, now."

 _-Lord Armor, Pilot-_

" _Chrom, there's two things I need to tell you."_ Robin's voice through Chrom's cockpit. " _First, I've damaged his main cockpit. He'll be vulnerable there. Second, you've come too far to die, so don't even think about it."_

"Thank you, Robin." Chrom smiled. "Gangrel! Your end has come!"

"Good day, my little princeling! Still dreaming of your squashed sister?" Gangrel's voice rang mockingly inside of Chrom's cockpit.

"No more talk, Gangrel. Today, you die, and peace returns to Ylisse and Plegia."

"Pah! Such hypocrisy! You despise me, wretch! You want to cut me down! You don't know the first thing about peace!" Gangrel voice oozed mockery from every syllable. "No man does!"

"I know more than you ever will." Chrom said.

"More than me? More than ME?! Bwa ha! You ARE me! When life asks you a question, you answer with blood!"

"Maybe you're right..."" Chrom said. "But you don't get it, do you? And you never will. I will never be my sister, I know that. I cannot forgive men like you, men who sow nothing but evil. All I have left are words and her memory. Were I alone, I would be driven to madness, or worse. That would be a sight, wouldn't it? The Mad King Gangrel versus the Mad King Chrom."

"So, you admit it, Prince?"

"I'm not alone, Mad King. My friends, my family, and brothers in arms stand behind me." Chrom firmly said. "That is the difference between you and I is I carry the thoughts, dreams, and hopes of those around me. And, for the sake of my sister, I will give you one chance. Surrender, Gangrel. Surrender, and I will hold you to fair trial in your own courts."

A pause.

"...Are you done? May I vomit now? Bwa ha ha!" Gangrel cackled at him. "What a flowery harangue! Men are beasts! Nothing more! We fight! We kill! We devour our prey! Beasts do not stand behind beasts, little prince... They use each other only so long as it suits their own selfish purpose!"

"Perhaps this explains why your own soldiers refuse to stand behind you? You are a poison. A festering wound." Chrom gripped the controls. "And I will do what my sister could not."

Gangrel started his reply, but Chrom beat him to it, smashing the two machines into each other. He targeted the other bot's weakened exterior, blasting with a full range of cannons. A metal plate shot up, protecting the cockpit.

Gangrel's mech shoved Chrom's back. The red Trickster swung down a massive sword, only to be blocked by Chrom. Chrom maneuvered the controls, angling the sword away from his mech, and then activated the armor's afterburners. Chrom's blue mech slammed into the Trickster, driving it forward.

With the Lord Armor's free hand, Chrom forced the red mech into the ground. He piloted upwards, and again activated his afterburners, dropping down on the fallen Trickster. Gangrel couldn't fly away in time, but managed to get his sword up to block it. The Trickster's black sword struck the Lord Armorr's blue blade, and the impact reverberated across the battlefield, driving the red mech into the ground.

"You will not win!" Gangrel snarled. Display after display turned red within his cockpit. The power levels to the arm hydraulics were sinking. Moans of steel bending echoed around the Mad King in a cacophony as his precious Trickster armor began to slowly fall apart. "I'll take you with me if I must!" Gangrel entered a final command. "Reroute all power to the EMP core!"

Lightning sprung forth, electrocuting the two mechs, then faded in a brilliant blue blast.

 _-Air-_

"Chrom!" Cordelia shouted.

 _My ear._ "Chrom is fine." Robin said. "We accounted for this. I suspected that Gangrel might try disabling both the robots, which is why I modified it to have a quick release. And I've got reinforcements underway" _Though I hoped not to have to use her._ Robin tapped his comm. "Sumia, what's your situation?"

 _"I'm already en route to the Captain."_ Sumia said. Robin shut off his comm, and sighed. _Of course you are._

 _-Wreckage of Titans-_

Chrom activated the release, and swung himself out of the Lord Armor. He had got into evasive maneuvers, so his mech had crashed in the desert nearby. Aside from every electronic being fried, the aarmor was fine. Smoke billowed around him, but the prince ignored it, and strode across the battlefield to the downed Trickster mech. The blast hadn't been kind to it. Chrom assumed it'd have to be scrapped. He'd prefer it scrapped, anyway.

"Prince!" One mad king was standing on top of it, gesturing with a wickedly jagged blade. Gangrel howled to Chrom again. "Come, princeling! I've sharpened my sword just for you!

 _He's actually using a real sword. The maniac wants to cut me to pieces._ "My sister wished for our people to know peace, Gangrel. But as long as you draw breath, it can never come."

"You think to beat me, princeling?" Gangrel laughed. "In case you've forgotten, your precious sword doesn't work anymore. You'll just have to stand there and take it."

Gangrel dropped to the ground, staring at the prince "After all that fighting, this is what it comes down to, isn't it? Two rulers, with the only solution ending with one of us dying. Admit it, prince, we're the same, you and I!"

"Give it up, Gangrel." Chrom said. He drew Falchion, but did not ignite the hilt. "Even if you strike me down, I shall return."

"Bah!"

"Oh? And what happen when you struck down my sister?" Chrom taunted. "Did you win, O' Mighty Gangrel? No. That moment, that exact moment, _you lost._ You fight for yourself, but I fight for an ideal. And so long as that ideal is held in the hearts of man, we cannot be defeated."

"Ugh. If I had known you were going to talk, I wouldn't have bothered." Gangrel swept up his blade, and charged. "Die!"

"For Ylisse!"

 _-Fallen King-_

Gangrel coughed. His own sword was cut in half, the piece still in his hands a useless hunk of iron. Chrom stared at his him, Falchion buried in Gangrel's chest. The two locked eyes, Chrom's fierce blue matching the madness of the Mad King. "How?"

"The Falchion is the ever-sharp fang of Naga. You thought you could disable it?" Chrom said softly. "You never stood a chance, Mad King.

F-fool of...a prince... Your people care not for you... You are...alone... As every man lives and dies: ...alone..."

"The only ones who are truly alone are those who believe that." Chrom deactivated Falchion. "And so you are. You shall fall, alone."

"No. No I shall not, prince!"

Gangrel threw off his shirt. Chrom noticed the explosives strapped to his chest. "Die with me, Prince!" Gangrel lunged at Chrom, cackling madly. Chrom leapt into the air, and an airborne PEGASUS picked him up. Gangrel stared upwards in a look of pure horror and rage. "NOOOOOO!"

"Hold on, Captain!" Sumia cried. She accelerated, clearing the blast zone. Chrom smiled as he took a look at her relieved face. "It's over, isn't it, Captain? It's finally over."

"Yes, Sumia." Chrom smiled. "I suppose it is."

 _-Ylissean Staging Ground-_

"Wooh!" Flavia hollered as the pair landed. "Check out the lovebirds!"

"Ah, Flavia," Robin said, walking up to her. "I don't think they can hear you. You see, that would require the pair of them being focused on something which isn't the other one."

"Yeah, but they have to breathe eventually, don't they? You're the tactician, do something."

"Oh, very well." Robin sighed, and walked next to the prince and knight. "A-hem!"

The two gasped, and instantly separated. Robin took the opportunity to yank Chrom away and rapidly whisper into his ear. " _I don't know what you were thinking, but you just essentially professed your open love for Sumia in front of the whole army. Normally, I wouldn't interfere, but here's the thing. One, we are friends, and two, you are the Exalt of this realm. It would not reflect well on the new Exalt to be seen celebrating with a girl he has no attachment to. Follow?"_

"Robin, it's not like that at all." Chrom said, pushing himself away. "Look, you're getting the wrong impression."

" _Really?"_ Robin asked. _"Because it looks that way to me."_

"Oh, that's what you meant." Chrom sighed. "Robin, you can be so clueless for a tactician sometimes, you know?"

"I- what?" Robin said. "Am I missing something here?"

"In truth, I would have done this a while ago, if not for the chaos that kept cropping up." Chrom said, fingering something in his pocket. "I didn't think it was right of me until now."

"Chrom?" Sumia asked, walking behind him. "What's happening?"

"I- um, uh." Chrom bit his lip. "Robin, help? I'm not good with words."

 _You're asking_ me _for advice, when I couldn't tell that you had a crush on Sumia the entire time as well?_ Robin sighed. _Um, tactics. Let's apply tactics. Well, who dares, wins._ "Chrom, just show her what's in your pocket."

"Chrom? What have you got in your pocket?"

Chrom pulled out a beautiful golden circle. "It's a ring with the royal Ylissean crest on it. I want you to have it."

"Chrom." Sumia's hand flew to her mouth. "Isn't this supposed to go to-"

"As I said." Chrom smiled. "I want you to have it."

Robin gave them five minutes to bask in each other's adoration before he coughed again. "Chrom, two things. First, congratulations. On many, many levels. Second, Flavia and Basillio are waiting for you at the Plegian's command to negotiate surrender terms."

"Right." Chrom said. "Sumia, can you-"

"Just you, Chrom." Robin said. "Flavia's waiting for you over there, then you'll take a ship. Don't worry, I'll look after the future queen of Ylisse."

"Thanks, Robin." Chrom left, with a stupid smile on his face that Robin was certain was going to be there for the next week. _Excellent way to walk into a negotiations table._

"So, did you know about us?" Sumia interrupted his thoughts. "Did you know that we were friends since we were young?"

"No." Robin sighed. "I owe you an apology, Sumia. I kind of had you pegged as a stalker of some sort, and I might have been actively sabotaging – well, attempted sabotaging – your relationship with Chrom until about five minutes ago."

"Is that what you were whispering about?"

"Yeah." Robin rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Once I realize the prince had feelings for you to, I tried to get him to marry you, completely oblivious to the fact that he was planning on doing it anyway. Some tactician I am, eh?"

"Don't worry about it, Robin." Sumia smiled. "It's all well that ends well, isn't it?"

"Guess so, milady." Robin bowed. "Speaking of ending, I wonder how the negotiations are going…"

 _-Negotiations-_

"Who's the highest ranking official here?" Chrom said, walking into the remnant of the Plegian fortress.

Basilio lazily turned around in his chair. "Cleaning the latrines, I think. I wasn't feeling particularly too creative."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm the ambassador for Plegia's surrender." Basilio said. "I'm neutral in this conflict."

"The hell you are, oaf." Flavia snorted. "You just threatened them, didn't you?"

"Yes, well anyway." Basilio harrumphed "The remaining Plegian forces are surrendering en masse. Would you mind calling off the assault."

"Order our forces to cease fighting at once." Chrom said. "Flavia, what are our terms of surrender?"

Flavia shrugged. "That's not my job. The diplomat's ship will be inbound in half an hour. Once it's in, then it'll all be finished. We put an end to this bloody business, once and for all.

"We've won..." Chrom sighed. "Somehow I don't feel like celebrating."

"Victory can be bitter as well as sweet, boy. It's good you learn that now."

"Regna Ferox lost many good soldiers today." Flavia said. "We need to see to our dead. Then it's time to attend to the living and rebuild our army."

"I'm sorry, Flavia. Your sacrifice will not be forgotten." Chrom said. "Ylisse will compensate your nation in whatever fashion-"

"Oh? In that case, how about you hand over the Fire Emblem and we'll call it even?" Flavia laughed. "Just a little Feroxi humor. Don't worry about our finances, Chrom. Reparations will fall to Plegia, and I've seen their treasury—they can well afford it. Just send me an invitation to your wedding. I could use an excuse to get drunk."

"Yes, pity the man who stands between Flavia and a full coffer, boy." Basilio sighed. "And pity him even more if he stands between her and a cask of grog."

"Heh, I'll have to remember that when you come to visit Ylisstol." Chrom said.

 _-Excerpt from the Ylissean Royal Archives-_

 _Frederick, Fallen Friend_

 _After the war, the SHEPHERDs paid a visit to Frederick's grave. It is said that, every year, dozens of Ylisseans guards pledge their oath to Ylisse at the grave of Ylisse's most loyal knight._

 _Sully, Crimson Knight_

 _Sully was promoted to the head of the Ylissean Army. She was known for her strict attitude, her foul mouth, and the fact that she drove everything above and beyond their potential. She was very rarely not at the new Exalt's side, protecting him with her life._

 _Stahl, Viridian Knight_

 _When his friend and comrade-in-arms was promoted, Stahl was made into her lieutenant. Despite being average in every way, his laid-back demeanor helped the cadets relax from Sully's harsh lessons. Everyone agreed the red and green knights were the perfect candidates to lead._

 _Lissa, Plucky Princess_

 _After the war, the princess was rarely seen. It was understood that she decided to take a larger role onto herself to help her older brother, so she received training in warcraft, tactics, medicine, politics, and other fields. Despite all this, she was still responsible for several legendary pranks._

 _Virion, Archest Archer_

 _After the war, Virion mysteriously vanished. Rumors have it he returned to his own country, a galaxy away._

 _Vaike, Zero to Hero_

 _Vaike eventually learned discipline within the army, becoming one of their lead gunners. Rumor has it, he disappears occasionally to tutor someone, but no one has been able to figure out who._

 _Miriel, Mad Genius_

 _With a war no longer going on, Miriel returned to her studies. Chrom was a little concerned when he found out the scale of some of her experiments, but Miriel has yet to make a mistake. She was responsible for the development of several new medical technologies._

 _Lon'qu, Silent Blade_

 _Lon'qu's silence remained, but Lon'qu himself didn't. Once Chrom granted him lead, Lon'qu left to hone his swordsplay. Occasionally, on cold Feroxi nights, he can be seen training in the ice and snow._

 _Ricken, Child Prodigy_

 _Ricken redoubled his efforts to prove himself, becoming Miriel's lab assistant in the process. He was responsible for knocking down a wall (or two) when his kinetic experiments went awry, but it was nothing his hero, Chrom, hadn't done himself._

 _Maribelle, Dire Damsel_

 _When Maribelle returned to Ylisse, she chose to study, out of all things, law. She still made time to spend Sunday afternoons with her friend Lissa._

 _Panne, Taguel_

 _Panne wasn't seen after the battle. Later, she was found at the ruins of Plegia's capital, mourning the previous Exalt. Chrom offered the taguel a job protecting the realm, which she reluctantly accepted._

 _Gaius, Candy Thief_

 _Gaius was given a pardon for his heroic actions … and immediately arrested the next day for robbing a sweet shop. Instead of jailing him, the Exalt chose his sentence for him to be admitted into the Ylisse cadet academy._

 _Cordelia, Knight Paragon_

 _After the death of Phila, Cordelia was promoted to head of Ylissean Royal Guard, despite her strongest protests. In the end, she grew into her role, ensuring the safety of the Ylissean Royal Family, especially her close friend Sumia._

 _Gregor, Swell Sword_

 _Gregor was put on permanent Ylissean payroll following the events of the war. Gregor chose to use his time and money sampling the quality of Ylissean alcohol. Chrom chose to leave him alone, because Gregor had a habit of cleaning the riffraff out of any bar he was in._

 _Nowi, Manakete from Beyond_

 _Nowi decided to stay with Gregor, despite protests from essentially everyone. Gregor made sure the girl went to sleep before he went out, though, and sparred with her in the mornings. In the end, the girl made quite the adopted daughter to Gregor, despite being hundreds of years older than him._

 _Libra, Fetching Friar_

 _Libra returned to Ylisse, and built an orphanage for those lost by war. Despite the toll of war, he was always seen with a smile._

 _Tharja, Ghost in the Machine_

 _Official records deny the involvement of a rogue A.I., but every so often odd glitched appears within the Ylissean system. This, coupled with the fact that laboratories seem to be in service when no one was in them lead to a rise of ghost stories among Ylissean scientists._

 _Olivia, Bashful Dancer_

 _Olivia returned home to Ferox, where she stayed by her adopted father, Basilio. When not in the lab, perfecting her stimulants, she could be found dueling Lon'qu. No one was sure how that arrangement came about, but everyone assumes Basilio was somehow responsible._

 _Sumia, Maiden of Flowers_

 _After the war, Sumia married Chrom and went on to live a happy life. Within a year, she had given birth to their daughter, Lucina. Sumia was a favorite among the people, and crowds would gather to catch a glimpse of her when she went out in public._

"So, Robin. Enjoying the view?"

Robin inhaled the morning air. "It's a big day today, Chrom. I thought I'd enjoy the Yliseean sunrise from the palace gardens."

"It's a big day for me." Chrom laughed. "But I know the look on your face. You're dueling with unpleasant thoughts, aren't you?"

"Nothing really. Just a promise I made to myself."

"Oh? What's that?"

"We've come along way since you found me." Robin said. "Who would've imagined it."

"You … still don't remember anything, do you?"

"No." Robin said. "I promised myself that once Ylisse no longer needed me, I'd look for my missing memories."

"Ah. I'll miss you then." Chrom said. "Fare thy well, Robin."

"Farewell?" Robin chuckled. "You think I'm going to miss my best friend's wedding?"

"I suppose not." Chrom laughed with him. "So, when do you leave?"

"Sooner, rather then later. Ylisse has no need for a military tactician in a time of peace," Robin said. "But, at the time, Chrom, I'll be there to help Ylisse. Should you ever need my help, call to stars. I'll be there. After all, it's what friends are for."

 _Chrom, Exalt_

 _After the war, Chrom spent all his efforts rebuilding the fallen Ylisse to the peaceful utopia his sister had envisioned. He faced challenges along the way, but there was nothing he couldn't handle alongside his wife and friends. The greatest joy in his life was when Sumia gave birth to their daughter, Lucina._

 _Robin, Mysterious Tactician_

 _A week after the war ended, Robin left. Stories and rumors of him are found everywhere, but none of them held a shred of plausibility. It was as if the tactician had decided the best way to find lost memories was to be lost himself. Chrom never despaired for his friend, though, because of Robin's last words. "_ If you ever need my help, call to the stars."

-FIN-

 _Author's Note: None of the above was inspired by Code: Geass in any way, mostly because I actually know how to play chess. No, I'm not saying I'm smarter than a certain mind-controlling protagonist, I'm just fairly confident in my ability to beat someone who thinks leading with a King is smart._

 _Anyway, disclaimers aside, we've finished Arc One! Excellent. Now, Arc Two is kind of viewed as filler (because, well, it kind of is) but it'll be just as fun as Arc One, now that we've got the whole crew, and I'm definitely not missing anyone. Well, Cherche hasn't showed up yet, which is kind of a shame, and Henry hasn't been recruited yet. Also Say'ri, but she's a support-less afterthought so ... well, she'll show up, too._

 _As to those of you who dislike my pairing choices, I apologize. It just so happens that Sumia is the cannon bride. I mean, you can argue, but if you watch the opening FMV of the game, it's clearly Sumia standing next to Chrom atop the balcony, holding baby Lucina. Which is a shame, because, personally, I think Olivia is the best choice. She's essentially foreign nobility (Basilio's adopted daughter), giving Chrom a tie to both Feroxi Khans. All of his other potential choices are Ylissean, with the exception of F!Robin, but that counts for nothing, as it is never brought up. Also, Olivia gets you Galeforce-Lethality-Aether-Astra-RightfulKing Lucina. But, as Chrom dictates, he follows his heart, as opposed to minmax speedrunning pro strats, if you can imagine such a thing._

 _So, Arc Two: Valmese Galactic Warfare will commence! ... shortly. And if you've got cool, overblown ideas, send 'em to me!_


	13. and Massive Laser Beams if By Space!

_Foreword_ _: Hey y'all Fire Emblem fans. Twenty-eighteen is here, and I've decided to start the second arc of Sci-Fire along with it. Updates will come on a bi-weekly basis until the arc ends. That's my schedule, and I intend to stick to it. Also, I apologize to those of you enjoying the Paralogues. Due to [potential future spoilers], I basically can't continue without boxing some choices I intend to make later. Anyway, on to the start of the Valmese Arc._

-Feroxi, Station Nine-

"Welcome, Exalt Chrom." Basillio said. "It's good to have you aboard."

"Why am I here again?"

"Because since the second arc is post time-skip, the author wants to start in media res, and thinks the game should've done that as well." Basillio said, casually leaning back "I mean, why not? It's not like chaining expo-dumps is boring in a tactical game, and starting in media res could've really helped sell the setting of the somewhat monotonous second arc. Here, I'll demonstrate."

"What are you talking about?" Chrom demanded. "And what are you _leaning_ on?"

The station rocked, sending both leaders bracing against the console for support. Basillio shoved himself up and activated the console. The Feroxi defense stations stood in place, under assault by bright red enemy ships, with an incoming ship every ten seconds. "What's happening? Report!"

Data flowed across the screen. Enemy placements. Positions. Various strengths. Chrom stared at it, creating a mental picture of the battle in he had. Beside him, Basillio growled. "Open a direct line to the enemy commander. Do it now."

"Don't bother." Chrom said. He typed over the console. "If they attacked without warning, there's nothing we want to hear from them. All we'll get is vague death threats. Instead, follow these commands. Move stations four through seven to an inverted cone. Have stations three, eight, and nine cover them. One and two will open fire directly. Try to get them to scatter." Chrom shifted the frequency to his own fleet. "Ylisse Royal Guard, set all cannon to forward firing. Form ranks, supporting the Feroxi stations. If you need to, slave your targeting circuits to theirs."

Basilio turned to him. "Since when did you become a commander?"

"Learned a few skills in the past two years." Chrom said. "Focus on the present. First, we win, then we find out everything else. Let me see the full battlefield."

The large Feroxi grunted, shifting the display so it projected the full battlefield. A small legion on enemy ship was at the far end, represented in red. Feroxi's defensive stations glowed in blue, larger than any one enemy cruiser, but lacking the mobility. Chrom's guard shone in faint green behind the station, adding to the fire.

"At this point, it's just a numbers game, prince." Basilio said. "Our firepower versus theirs. And Feroxi firepower is second to none. We'd be in a better spot if your tactician was here, but we're doing fine right now."

"Robin would definitely be a help." Chrom stared at the display. "I'll have to recall him once I get back to Ylisse. What's that?"

Small red ships darted out of the cruiser, sinking themselves into the foremost Feroxi defensive station. Basilio swore. "Boarders. They know they can't blow us out into the vacuum, so they're going to try and disable out stations." Basilio activated the console. "All stations standby to repel boarders. Shift all you can to anti-fighter, but keep the pressure up on those cruisers."

"Sir!" A panicked voice came over the console. "This is Station One. We can't hold them back. They're too strong. They're going to – aiiii-!"

The transmission cut off. On the console, the foremost Feroxi station fell silent. Chrom activated his com. "Sully, prepare the SHEPHERD. We're on a rescue mission. Basilio, give me the opening."

"Your choice, Prince." Basilio activated his com. "This is Basilio, broadcasting to Station One, station-wide. Hold on. I repeat, hold on. We're sending in rescue crew to aid you right now. Help is on the way."

" _Negative_." The com crackled.

Chrom stared at it in shock. "Was that-?"

" _I repeat, negative. Do not send, I repeat, do not send any help."_

-Feroxi, Station One, Communications Room-

 _Figures it'd be right when I get back._ Robin typed furiously at the control panel. Sparks flew from the screens around him. "This is Station One to all stations. We have boarders, I repeat, we have boarders. If you're receiving this, do not, I repeat, do not send assistance. Your supply ships would get in the way of the ideal fire lanes. Concentrate on returning fire. I'll hold out for as long as possible."

Footsteps sounded. Enemies were approaching. Robin swore and slammed his gauntlet down onto the computer's interface, frying it. He'd connected his gauntlet to the coms earlier, and he didn't feel like leaving the Valmese anything to work with. Robin then dived to one side, hiding behind a large console. He counted the footsteps. _Not less than three, not more than six._

"Commander, the computer's fried."

"Any sign of our commando?"

"He's dead, sir. Looks like he was electrocuted. That's at least one high-level gauntlet user unaccounted for."

 _Commando, eh?_ Robin's hand went to the new blade he had picked up during his travels. _That explains why there was only one of him. Still, the idiot shouldn't have fallen prey to such an easy trick like Hell Thunder. These are too many now for something like that, though. Going to have to switch to close quarters combat._

"Search the room. Whoever did this may still be here."

Robin waited until a pair of footsteps were right next to him. He activated his blade, stepping out and spinning it. The blade felt cool inside his hand, holding it in his comfortable reverse-grip. A small energy blade, a foot and a half. Less a warrior's, more of an assassin's. He easily slew the two Valm soldiers closest to him. The rest looked at him. "Looking for me?"

"Wha-?"

 _Four of them left._ Robin raised his left hand and fired his gauntlet at full force. "Arcing Thunder!" Bolts of electricity sprang out, incapacitating the Valm troops. Robin shut off his gauntlet, and ran forward, blade ready.

He got three of the Valmese with his precision stabs. The last, the captain presumably, had managed to recover from the shocks and ducked out of the way. The Valmese got to his feet, swinging his own blade. Robin scythed his around, meeting the man's wild swing. The Valmese stared at the blade. "Who are you?"

"Don't recognize me, eh?" Robin laughed at his opponent's startled face, illuminated by the light given off by Robin's blade. "I don't blame you. I haven't been around the civilized part of this galaxy lately. Though, judging by your appearance, neither have you."

"Gahh!" The Valmese howled, disengaging the two and swinging repeatedly, each time getting countered by Robin's blocks. "Who are you? Feroxi Special Forces?"

Robin twisted, dodging the red soldier's swing. The captain stepped back, out of Robin's stabbing range, setting up for a lunge. Robin took a step back, setting his right-hand low. "Charge at me, and you'll find out."

The captain lunged. Robin put his left hand on the blade. "Fool."

The back end of Robin's blade deactivated, shunting the energy from his assassin's blade configuration into his dueling sword. Robin swept forward, cutting the man in half with his longer blade, ignoring the look of surprise.

"I'm Robin, Ylissean Tactician." Robin said, spinning his blade, deactivating it, and clipping it back to place. The Valmese officer collapsed. "And I have a policy against talking to corpses."

Robin saluted and turned around, dashing through the newly opened passageway.

-Feroxi Main Station-

"Robin!?"

" _Good, someone know my name."_ The voice over the intercom crackled. " _Who's on the other end? I can't recognize your voice, interference is too high. Oh, hang on for a second-"_

There has a loud _zap_ followed by the _hiss_ of a laser sword and a few screams.

" _Infernal boarders are all over the place. Sorry, who am I speaking to?"_

"Robin, it's Chrom." Chrom grinned, despite himself. "How in the name of NAGA did you end up there?"

" _Long story. I'll tell you later."_ A pause. " _Wait. CHROM!? How did YOU end up overseeing the Feroxi defensive grid?"_

"Long story."

" _Huh. Bet mine is better."_ Another zap. " _No, that's a lie, I just got stuck in space with a few meatheads looking for clues. I apologize for not being able to_ shut up _, but I'm fighting for my life aboard some Feroxi death trap in space – Yes, I know you're listening Basilio – and I'm on edge. Anyway, I'm three minutes from reactivating the lasers. How's the tactical look?"_

"Our shields are mostly holding, while theirs are being steadily drained."

" _Ah."_ Robin said. " _Well, we'll win I suppose. Meet you up after all this is over. Sorry, gotta go!"_

-Feroxi Station One-

"Compared to my old sparring buddy, this is a breeze." Robin kicked over the final Valmese corpse. He started typed on his gauntlet as he walked through the smoking corridors. "This would be a lot easier if I had the witch in my head. What a time to be missing both."

-Feroxi Station One, Engine Room-

Priam's leg connected to the Valmese soldier's arm. The armored plates the azure warrior wore shattered the bones. Priam followed up by slugging the unfortunate soldier in the gut. The man collapsed, joining the other three of his comrades.

"Get him!" None of the Valmese that Priam had encountered were using guns. All energy blades and gauntlets. And they kept attacking him in small numbers, only two or three at a time. The tactician had sent him to secure the engine room, and Priam was systematically fighting through the Valmese to get there.

It'd be nice if he was forced to draw his sword at some point, though.

Another Feroxi charged at him. Priam dodged the sweep, and cracked his combined fists on the back of the man's head. The Valmese fell. Priam looked around. No more Valmese.

"Hey, meathead." His backpack spoke. Priam sighed, and removed the computer core he was carrying. Robin had given him a core containing Tharja to stabilize the ship. "Plug me in already. Yes, like that. Good."

"Have they done anything?"

Tharja's hologram materialized. "Yeah. They're trying to crash the station into another. I'll set it right. Oh, and behind you."

Priam turned around. Six Valmese were waiting by the entrance. Priam drew his blade. "This'll be fun."

"Now, of course you would say that." Tharja sighed. "Robin, I've got control over the station."

-Feroxi Station One-

" _But I can't restart the weapons. You'll have to manually switch control to me."_

The station's weapons were controlled by a separate computer. Tharja had managed to hack his way through to the controls, but she couldn't hack the authorization needed to fire the cannon. Fortunately, from what he could see in the programming, he didn't actually need to switch the controls. Just destroy the control room..

Unfortunately, the weapon console was guarded by a dozen Valmese on high alert, and Robin didn't have his napalm launcher equipped to his gauntlet. _Well, Jock trained me to fight this many._ Robin cracked his knuckles, and walked up to the door. Locked.

"Need a hand?"

"Anna, how long have you been following me?"

The redhead put a finger to her lips. "Umm, the entire time? You did say to follow you…"

"I could've used some help in that last fight." Robin grunted.

"Oops." Anna giggled. "It just seemed like you were having fun. Anyway, want me to jimmy open this lock for you?"

"Yes, that's why I asked for your help."

"Okie-dokie." Anna winked, leaning over the electronic lock. She pulled out a flat rectangle, and started playing with it over the lock. "This'll run ya fifty creds."

"Seriously?" Robin sighed.

"I'm kidding!" Anna flashed him a smirk. "Do you think I'd charge a friend in his hour of need fifty credits to open a lock?"

"Well, to be honest…"

"One hundred. I know you're desperate."

"Now you're just messing with me."

"Ooh, gave myself away again." The redhead winked. "Well, the door is open. So, Tact, you got a plan for dealing with this room?"

"I do, actually." Robin said. "Unlock the door, and stand back. _Far_ back. When you hear the ZAP, then you can come inside."

-Feroxi Station One, Engine Room-

"Eight in one go. Not bad." Priam deactivated his blade. Two had joined the fray while he was toying with the rest. He activated his com. "Robin, eight at once. Beat that."

-Feroxi Station One, Weapon Room.

"I'm about to do a dozen."

Robin entered, his boots loudly echoing in the silence. Half a dozen rifles were pointed at him, and the other six Valmese were approaching him with energy spears. They were scared of him. _Good._ Robin kept his arms by his sides, swinging as he stopped at the entrance. "I need access to the computer terminal here. Drop your weapons and I'll let you live."

The lead Valmese tapped his earpiece. "General Dalton orders that this man be taken alive. He wants to speak with this 'Ylissean tactician'. Set your weapons to non-lethal."

"How nice." Robin slacked his shoulders and tugged as his jacket, loosening it. "I'll be sure to meet him. Well, gentlemen, I warned you…"

The Valmese opened fire, shredding Robin's coat. Robin had yanked it off and threw it up to act as a visual shield, attracting the fire. Instead of running at the Valmese lancers, Robin ran to the side, and leapt up, landing on the curved wall of the room before kicking off.

He raised his left arm, building up electrical strength. "MJOLNIR!"

-Feroxi Station Nine-

"Station One has resumed firing." Chrom noted.

"About time, too." Basilio worked the controls of the console, surprisingly deft for a man with such thick fingers. "The shields are failing."

A Valmese ship exploded. Then another. Chrom gave a sigh of relief. "Looks like we've won the day."

The console flashed red. Basilio sighed. "It's the commander again. No doubt going to go on some useless monologue about how he's only the first wave."

"Put him on."

The screen flashed. Dalton's snarling face appeared. "Pathetic insects! You may think have won the day. My forces are but a speck of dust compared to the storm of the full Valmese might."

"You." Chrom interrupted. "I am Exalt Chrom, ruler of Ylisse and all to Ferox. If you intend to invade Archaneia, you will pay a price heavy with blood and you will not get the treasure you seek. The Fire Emblem must remain with me."

Dalton snarled. "So. We shall meet again, Prince."

"Khan!" A technician glanced back to Basilio. "He's rerouted all power to his frontal shields and engines. The coward's going to run."

"Focus all firepower-" Basilio trailed off. Dalton's ship had exploded. "Uh, that wasn't us, was it?"

"A new ship has entered the zone." Chrom stared at the readout. "The _Maginot Line_? Whose ship is that?"

"Well, get in contact and thank him." Basilio rumbled. "I'm going to secure Station One."

The screen flashed just as Basilio left. Chrom stared at the image, before sighing loudly. The blue-haired dandy on the other end pouted. " _Chrom, I am shocked. I never imagined you receive an old comrade with such an expression."_

"Virion." Chrom said. "It's, ah, good to see you to."

" _Likewise, Exalt. Why, I haven't seen you since-"_

"Cut it out, Virion." Chrom groaned. "I've got no time for your games. Why are you here?"

" _Merely a social visit, of course!"_ Virion smiled. He then faltered as a charming lady shoved him out of the way. The dandy flailed wildly, falling over. The woman walked up to the microphone.

" _Hello? Is this on, or was Virion just practicing his lines?"_

"Yes, we can read you." Chrom replied. If Robin were with him, no doubt he'd have a smart comment, but Chrom felt no need for it. "Who are you?"

" _I'm Cherche."_ The lady smiled. " _Permission to come aboard?"_

"Permission granted." Chrom said. He shut off the terminal. "Basilio, would you mind sending a ship to Station One?"

"Already got my commandos on it." Basilio grunted. "I suppose we'll use the conference room. You know, you did just invite someone onto my ship without my permission."

"Oops." Chrom said.

-Feroxi Station Nine, Medical Bay-

"Ow." Robin said. "Ow. Ow. Ow."

"You got electrocuted." Sully snorted. "Man up, Robin. I've had that happen to be a few times."

"Were any of them self-inflicted?"

"That just makes you an idiot." Sully replied.

"I care less about that, and more about the fact that I had to be rescued by her." Robin jerked a thumb at Anna, who had carried his twitching body out of the room. Anna was currently wandering around the medical bay, lending help to the Feroxi medical staff. "That's going to give me nightmares."

"Your macho pride can't handle it?"

"My _pride_?" Robin said. "That the _least_ of my concerns. She's an _Anna_. My poor, poor wallet."

Chrom laughed, leaning back in his chair. "Wait, so she found you unconscious and twitching?"

"Apparently I have an adverse effect to getting shocked." Robin licked his lips. "Mmm. Tingly. This is actually a pleasant aftertaste, by the way. You all should try this."

"And what exactly should I 'try'?" Sully asked with an eyebrow raised. "What did you even do to that thing, Robin?"

"Oh." Robin looked at his destroyed gauntlet. "I got bored when the Robin was stuck in deep space for six months. Well, I was wondering how much power I could store on it, and I accidentally converted it into a full-scale military-grade discharged when I was mucking about with the dynamos and the conduits. Normally, the fundamental-"

"Skip to the point." Sully said impatiently. "We don't all know technobabble."

"Sully, shouldn't there be a muffled expletive in that sentence?"

"Had to learn proper etiquette while bodyguarding the Exalt." Sully said. "Rubbed off."

"Oh. That's a thing, I guess." Robin said. "Anyway, it lets me deliver a wide range electric shock. Knocked out the entire room and fried the computers to boot. The downside being that I shocked myself in the process. Needs a bit of fixing."

"I'll say." Basilio wasn't sitting, but looming over the table instead. "He was in a group of a dozen unconscious Valmese. If they got up before him, we could've run into problems."

"Ah, yeah." Robin sighed, embarrassed. "Let's change the subject."

The doors hissed open. Virion, wearing an elegant blue suit strode into the room. Beside him walked a lady with bright pink hair and full black armor. Virion sat down, while the lady stood by his side. "I am here! Please, indulge me with your thanks for saving the day."

"The fop saved the day?" Robin asked.

"He got the commander." Chrom explained. "Lucky shot."

"The fop is sitting here, you know." Virion interjected.

"Well, at least the fop knows he's a fop." Robin said. "But, unless my eyes deceive me, it seems he's finally managed to acquire some company of the fairer sex. And who might you be?"

"I'm Cherche." Cherche smiled. "Sworn vassal of to the fop you keep mentioning."

"Vassal?" Chrom asked. "Virion, don't tell me…"

"Well, yes, 'tis true!" Virion said, bowing. "I am Duke Virion, of the noble province of-"

"Rosanne." Robin finished.

"Ah, how'd you know?"

"The symbol on Cherche's armor is a symbol of the Rosanne province." Robin gestured. "Obvious. Also, I ran a background check on you. Back in Ylisse. You've also come to beg for help in fighting off Valm."

"Now, that's hardly fair!" Virion protested. "I mean-"

"Of course, Robin. The Valmese should a fair month behind us. Something about … missing fuel rods, was it? Or the exploded energy cells? Maybe the delayed shipping manifests?" Cherche put a finger on her chin. "So many options. They were lucky to get the scouting force out in time."

"You forgot about the destroyed docks." Virion noted. "I almost singed my hair when that happened!"

"Glad to know you're still same old Virion." Robin said. "Well, the enemy of my enemy is my friend, and I was about to enact the COS protocol anyways. We'll be glad to have you aboard, Virion."

"Tactician." Basilio shouted. "Damage reports are in. Take a look." Robin walked up and stood behind him, taking a look at the massive scrolling screen.

"Oh, dear. Are these numbers accurate? That's more casualties than I would've thought for such a small force."

"This ain't good." Sully stood beside Robin. "I've sparred with Feroxi soldiers. If they are having trouble, we are ALL in trouble."

"That's not even the half of it. This was just the vanguard—but a taste of the meal yet to come." Basilio grunted. "Their fleet is going to be this, one hundredfold. And once it arrives, their host will wash over the whole continent in a matter of weeks. There's no way we could repel them and defend our people, even if we deploy every orbal defense station in the system with every ship we have. It would be a slaughter."

"Ylisse is no better equipped to handle such a threat..." Chrom stared at the screens. "Robin, what do you suggest?"

"The answer's simple, Chrom." Robin swiped the screen, typing furiously. "If you're fighting an enemy who you cannot defend against, the only solution is to not allow him to attack at all. The best defense is a good offense. We've got to take the fight to them."

"How?!" Chrom stared at the screen. "Our fleet isn't equipped to jump between systems, and we don't have any jump rings capable conducting the energy needed to transport a fleet."

"And we can only assume they do." Robin bit the inside of his lip. "The jump through hyperspace to the Valm system can be made it two ways, through hyperspace-capable ships and through the jump rings. The ships needed to be built expressly for that purpose, and it makes a warship cost triple as much. The rings need a massive amount of energy for chucking ships through hyperspace, but they're slower while being more cost-effective."

"I know how the system works, Robin." Chrom said. "What's your point?"

"Valm sent an advance fleet that's hyperspace capable. These ships were the scouts. Next is the beachhead, which will also be hyperspace capable. Once they secure a sector of space using that, they'll ring the rest of their fleet to where the beachhead is."

"I see." Basilio grumbled. "Can we stop the beachhead from taking hold?"

"No." Robin shook his head. "If I were planning this, I'd beach in a dark sector of the system, which they know about thanks to the scout fleet they sent in. We'll wake up a month from now with the entire Valmese victory fleet in our system, raining death. We have one option. We need to take our fleet there and destroy their rings before they can launch a fleet at us."

"That's all?" Chrom raised an eyebrow. "Robin, were would we _find_ the ships for that?"

"You're not going to like this." Robin said. "Plegia."

"No. Absolutely not. Out of the question."

"Boy," Basilio grunted, "we have a fart's chance in the wind without them."

"Chrom, please reconsider." Robin said. He turned around. "Besides, they'll probably refuse our request. We've got nothing to lose."

"Very well. Send a messenger and request a summit immediately. Let's hope this new king is more reasonable than their last." Chrom sighed. "Robin, why do they have these ships?"

"Well, it seems that Gangrel intended to use them after the war with us."

"Use them." Chrom repeated blankly. "Like, capture Valm?"

"Mmm, well, no." Robin said. "At least, probably not. The documents we recovered seemed to indicate that Gangrel wanted to unite the Archanean system to stop Valm from conquering Plegia. To that end, the Fire Emblem would have been useful to rally Ylissean support."

Chrom turned to stare at Robin. "So … he wasn't evil?"

"Chrom, the madman killed your sister and thousands of Ylissean, as well as ignited a bloody war." Robin said. "His road to hell might be paved with good intentions but it's an express lane to the coals. There was no way we could, or should, have tried reasoning with a madman who was willing to kill innocents. That's a line that isn't crossed."

"Of course." Chrom inhaled. "Am I any different, though? Do my good intentions cloud my judgement?"

"Yes." Robin pressed a button on the console. "But that's why you have us. Activate the Call of the Shepherd protocol. All SHEPHERDs, return to active service!"

-Back onboard the _Shepherd_ -

"So, you seriously got stuck in deep space for the better part of two years?" Sully asked. "And you got back to Ferox, only to have your clearance codes outdated, you were detained, and were forced to escape when the station was attacked the following day before they got word to us."

"Yup." Robin stared gloomily at his feet. "The company wasn't bad, and I got a lot of training done, but that was a long time on energy bars. I'm actually hungry for ordinary ship rations."

"You could've sent a message."

"Comm array got knocked out by a stray meteor."

"Jeez, your luck sucks, you know that?" Sully glared at him. "I might have to ban you from Lucina if you keep that up."

Robin blinked. "Ban me from _who?_ "

"Chrom's daughter." Sully grinned. "You've got a lot of catching up to do."

- _Author's Note_

 _So, for all my flack about_ in media res _, Awakening does do that to you, but you start with two units mid-fight when you open the game. I'd have liked this chapter to just start with battle preparations and add the story later. Sadly, I'm not in charge of these things, and there's probably a good reason for that._

 _Anyway, Anna's 'fifty cred' line is, of course, a reference to Volke from FE9. You probably knew that. But did you know that Robin's phase-shifting sword was inspired by Rogue Nine, Jedi Master Corran Horn? Do you even Rogue Squadron, bro? If you did figure that out, you get Levin Sword, 'cause that's the closest thing to a lightsaber in Awakening. Unless someone's hacked one in. Anyway, I digress._

 _Also, since this is the start of an Arc, I've got a lot of room to work with. I threw in the Robin Squad from the Paralogues, 'cuz those guys seem to be fun. Leave me evews and send me comments if you've got suggestions to make._


	14. But They Promised It Wasn't A Trap!

-Ylisse Castle, Research Lab-

"Plegia sent us a message saying _what?_ "

"They want to talk to us." Chrom said. "You know, seeing as we're mobilizing the entire armed forces of our half of the solar system. They want to join us, apparently."

"Dear Ylisse." Robin recited, rolling his eyes, typing commands into his computer. "We suck. Since we aren't just a bunch of chaotically evil mooks with a quest of vengeance, we realized that if we don't help you, we all will die to Valm. Enemy of my enemy, and all that. Therefore, take our stuff. Please."

"You sent the message asking for it, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I didn't expect them to be _reasonable_." Robin sighed. "And I drew up such great battle plans too."

"You were prepared to go to war?"

"Nah, just kidding. Drawing up battle plans against Plegia is a waste of time. It's like planning for chess when your opponent insists on moving in the same spot on a tic-tac-toe board." Robin entered the final command. "Sidekick, we're done with experimenting today." A massive tube gave a pneumatic hiss as it opened. In the center was a yawning Nowi, wearing her normal get-up. "Now, I _promise_ you this isn't what it looks like."

"Are you done experimenting on me today?" Nowi asked.

Chrom stared at Robin. Robin winced. "Okay, so it kind of is. Yes, Nowi. I'm done experimenting on someone who _looks_ like a ten-year human female, definitely has the _mind_ of one, but actually _isn't_ so I don't have to feel bad at all for doing certain things which would be certainly illegal and downright unethical if you were."

"I feel like there's a special kind of hell for you people." Chrom commented.

"Well, if I was doing something wrong, maybe." Robin said. Nowi threw on a cloak that was lying around the lab and returned. She sidled to Robin. "So, it turns out that Nowi can't really wear normal clothes because her powers have a tendency to suck them in when she triggers her metamorphing powers. Her current clothes are actually made from her manakete scales. We've been working on that."

"Working how, exactly?"

"Do you know how Nowi's power's work?"

"She transforms into a dragon?"

"Close." Robin chewed his lip. "To put it simply, she extends the energy matrix around her body to envelope the matter surrounding her. The stone she holds acts as both a catalyst and energy storage during the process. The crystalline matrix is remarkable in that respect. She can then replicate the material to form various shapes – in her case, a dragon."

"Yup!" Nowi grinned.

"So, thing is," Robin said. "The energy matrix attracts everything that isn't her. Including her clothes. Except for the clothes that she's wearing, for some reason, which is why I had her wear them. So, we were trying to see if I could come up with a composite material that wouldn't have that happen. And we did!"

Nowi waved at Chrom, showing a bracelet on her arm. "This one remained. Nowi's excited to work with Robin!"

"Yeah, that's not the problem." Chrom sighed. "Anyway, Robin, we're leaving ASAP. Who are we taking?"

"Well," Robin said. "How many SHEPHERDs are back?"

"Most of them." Chrom said. "So, you think it's a trap?"

"Hah." Robin laughed. "I'm a freakin' genius. They wouldn't dare try it. But yes, it's probably a trap."

"Yay!"

"Nowi, you're staying here." Robin said. "We haven't made you armor yet. Where are we headed?"

"Carrion Island. Foul by name and fowl by nature." Chrom chuckled. "It's an ancient island for peace talks there."

"Peace talks, eh?" Robin laughed. "So, out of curiosity, how many have ended, ah, _peacefully?_ "

"All of them, Nowi thinks?"

"Ha." Robin laughed. "It's zero, isn't it?"

-Carrion Isle-

The _Shepherd_ 's landing doors hissed, and a group of four SHEPHERDs – Chrom, Sully, Robin, and Sumia descended.

"Greetings, Prince Chrom." A familiar Plegian welcomed the Ylisseans. "It is my pleasure to welcome you."

"Aversa!" Chrom's hand went to his scabbard. Sumia caught it on the way there, shaking her head.

"What can I say?" Aversa chuckled. "It seems fate has designs for me yet. I apologize if you harbor any resentment, but let's let bygones be bygones, shall we?"

"You serve the new king, then? This... Validar?" Chrom asked.

"I do." Aversa lead them through the halls of a small palace upon the isle. "This way if you please. You know, this land is considered to be sacred to the Grimleal."

"I see." Sully interrupted. "So you're a part of this Grimleal, huh?"

"Oh, but of course. Why, even Validar is Grimleal. We are both believers. My liege often says it was his faith that got him through, after Gangrel's passing. It was a difficult time, of course. But he kept order where there might have been chaos. We had meant to arrange an official visit to Ylisstol, but- Ah, here is my lord now." Aversa gestured. The hall they were meeting in didn't have a throne room, so Validar was within the one of the main hallways.

It was, Robin reflected, a perfect spot for diplomacy between the two leaders. A lot of escape routes for either side.

"It is an honor to finally meet you, sire." The Plegian king's voice sounded like gravel in a blender. "I am Validar, king regnant of Plegia."

"The honor is mine, good king…" Chrom trailed off. "Is it possible we've met before some...?"

"I'm quite certain I would remember any encounter with Ylissean royalty." Validar said. "You have a habit of being ... _memorable._ "

Chrom shot Robin a look. Robin, who was skilled in the art of reading looks, translated it as a simple ' _huh?'_ As in, ' _Huh, I thought we killed this guy already, because doesn't he look familiar…'_ Robin agreed with the look, and fired back one of his own which briefly translated to ' _we're not mad, the world is just out to get us'_ with a side of ' _start stabbing and I'll have your back.'_

"And you must be Sir Robin."

 _Okay. I've seen him dead, and he talks likes he's from the stone age. He's a villain. What more could we want?_ "You know of me, your majesty?" Robin asked, keeping his voice neutral.

"The whole world knows of Ylisse's master tactician!" Validar mused. _DON'T REMIND ME!_ "And indeed, I see the sparkle of wisdom in your eyes."

Chrom responded to Robin's previous look by sending back a look which translated to ' _I have no idea what's going here'._ Robin responded in kind, but added ' _Once you have eliminated everything else…'_ Chrom seemed to take Robin's meaning but responded with ' _I'm not sure what we haven't eliminated at this point.'_

"My, the negotiations haven't even begun and already so much whispering..." Validar's voice sounded like nails on a steel-plated chalkboard.

"...My apologies, King Validar. We meant no disrespect." Chrom bowed.

"Then let us get to it." Validar extended his hands. "Aversa, my dear, if you would be so kind…"

"Plegia can offer no soldiers," Aversa said. "As they were _killed_ in the last conflict, but we will provide around 800 state of-the-art warships and 200 large troop transports beyond that. All hyperspace capable, of course. In addition, we would be pleased to fully fund the campaign against Valm, including supplies, weapons, energy, and the hyperjump systems. Should you want more than that, you only need to ask…"

"Huh." Sully stared at the Plegians. "Our intelligence network has those numbers at a rough guess for your fleet. You're giving us everything you got, aint'cha?"

"I would give troops as well, but our army remains in shambles from the last war. I trust the gold and ships will suffice as a sign of our commitment to the cause?" Validar smiled. _Somewhere, a puppy has just died._ "I, of course, want Valm as dead as you do. What is the expression? Oh, yes. The enemy of my enemy is a useful puppet."

"Friend." Robin corrected.

"I said friend." Validar said, completely straight-faced.

"Of course. Thank you, King Validar." Chrom bowed.

"The honor is ours, Exalt. I look forward to building a strong bond between our two nations."

"As do I. Then, if there's nothing else? My men and I must hurry back to Ferox."

"Oh, so soon?" Aversa crooned. "But I have one more introduction to make."

"...Yes? And who would that be?" Chrom asked. Alarm bells started ringing in Robin's head. He did not go for his saber, but he warmed up the coils of his gauntlet.

"A hierophant, the highest of his order in Plegia." Validar gestured to a purple cloaked figure standing behind him. The figure only had his bottom lip revealed, and said nothing.

"So, you lead the people in worship?" Robin asked. "We were just discussing religion earlier..."

The man gave no response, nor indicated that he had a response he was holding back, or that he had heard Robin.

"I'm sorry, have I said something to offend you?" Robin asked.

"The heart still sleeps, but the blood flows through it. And the blood is strong."

"Hey." Sully pointed at the hierophant. "Lower your cowl. In Ylisse, it is a courtesy expected of one in the presence of royalty. And you're in the presence of both the Exalt and your own king. "

"You are a long way from Ylisse, Dame Sully." The hierophant chuckled. "Remember this at all times, Ylissean Knight. The rules you are used to may longer apply the farther you travel from home, and even if you are home, you can't expect your guests to follow your rules."

"How so do you mean?" Robin asked, despite himself. He found himself oddly intrigued.

"You are guests at the King's expense, are you not? Yet you expect the rules how you would like them." The hierophant folded his arms. "Do you not yourselves hate it when your guests do not follow your own rules? I would think you would have learned such lessons from several uninvited guests. including one in particular who left a rather _indelible_ impression. Remember the mistakes of the one who came before you, finger-pointer."

Images flashed through Robin's head of Frederick's last moments and the assassin's death. Sully was apparently also thinking the same thing, because she drew back her pointing finger and formed a fist. "Mind your tongue, hierophant. This is only neutral ground for the time being."

"So you are learning. In recognition of that…" The hierophant threw off his hood to reveal a grinning white-haired young man. "How is this for a reward?"

"What?!" Robin felt his blood chill. _Who is this…_

"My name is Robin. Fowl by name and foul by nature." The hierophant introduced himself. "Oh, and that was YOUR name as well, wasn't it? What a strange coincidence..."

"Why that IS rather curious, now that you mention it..." Validar chuckled. "What are the odds? In any case, I believe we are finished here. We will let you be on your way…"

"Hold just one moment!" Chrom stepped between the two groups. "What is the meaning of this? Why do your hierophant and Robin-?"

"I'm afraid we've no time for such trivial matters now, Your Highness." Aversa sighed. "We have aid preparations to attend to, and you have a long, hard journey ahead. I'll assume that you'll be taking your leave…?"

"No, we'll stay here for the night." Robin said. "Unless you object? I understand that it was traditional to host guests in Plegian culture?"

"Oh, it is." Validar's eyes sparkled. "But you should know we have many other traditions as well. Enjoy your stay, Sir Robin."

The Plegians walked away. Chrom looked at Robin. "Hey?"

"Yeah." Robin blinked rapidly. "Um, set up camp by that defensible ridge.

"We're staying here?"

"Of course." Robin said. "The encampment we set up is fine, and I'm tired. It'd be rude to refuse our hosts hospitality, and I have no intention of giving them an excuse to withdraw funding. Besides, they went through all the trouble to set up a trap. I'd like to see it sprung."

Chrom looked concern. Robin laughed. "Don't worry. They won't hurt us."

- _Carrion_ , the Plegian Royal Ship-

"They're _staying_ here _?_ " Aversa asked, staring as the ship departed.

"Of course." The hierophant chuckled. "The famed tactician is one step ahead of his opponents. You see, he's calling our bluff right now. If we intend to backstab, now is the time."

"And if we don't?"

"Well, then our people will believe in the alliance. Such a thing can't happen. Of course, should we attack and Ylissean lives are lost, we'll be the villains." The hierophant chuckled. "You might be a step ahead of us, Grandmaster, but I control where the path leads. Let's play into your expectations, shall we?"

"What do you have planned?" Validar asked.

"Heh." The hierophant clicked a button on a cylinder in his hand. "Let's start with a game of minds. After that ... well, the sky's the limit."

-Carrion Isle-

"I'm supposed to sleep tonight?" Robin sighed, sitting outside the encampment. "Like that's going to happen. Hierophant? Now I've got more questions than answers. Could it be another-?"

"Robin... Heed me, Robin..."

"Who's there?!" Robin stood up, activating his warmech. He looked around. Life readings, negative. "T-there's no one. I'm alone... Stop imagining things, Robin."

"HEED MY CALL!" A voice whispered to him in the night. Robin spun around, listening. Another whisper, on the wings. "Why do you close your heart to him, Robin?"

Robin looked up. A shadowy figure stood in front of him. "Still with the mind games? It's not going to work."

"Have you truly forgotten? Oh, but you must have."

"Get out of my mind." Robin spat through his teeth. "Who are you? How are you doing this?"

"Heh heh. Such arrogance! Though I wouldn't accept much less from my own flesh and blood."

"Not funny." Robin said. "Not funny. You want to get at me for killing you, fine. Please don't play that dumb card. Please."

"You are of my flesh, but of sacred blood. Deny it if you want, but it changes nothing. You are to serve a glorious purpose! Search deep in your heart. You already know it is your destiny..."

"No... Get... out..." Robin pointed his right arm at the figure, and ignited his sword, impaling the spectre with extreme prejudice. It seemed unconcerned.

"Why do you resist us, Robin? Your rightful place is at my side. Not wasting your time with these doomed servants of NAGA! Let me join your strength to the Fell!"

"Robin!" A voice interrupted him. Robin looked up. Chrom was running at him.

"Not this one again... No matter." The illusion vanished.

"Robin, are you all right? I heard shouting." Chrom looked at him.

"Nngh... I-I think so... Yes, Chrom, thank you. I'm... I'm fine." Robin said. He deactivated his blade.

""Fine" is a poor choice of words! What's happened?!"

"Headache." Robin said. "The Hierophant from earlier must have set me on edge. I'm fine, trust me. Nothing else happened. Hah."

"You're lying." Chrom stated. "Robin, I know you're lying to me, and you usually are good enough to avoid being caught. Seriously, fess up."

"Fine." Robin said. "I caught a flicker at the end of my consciousness. It's the hierophant, or Validar. Doesn't matter which. Either I'm hallucinating, or something worse."

"Who was he? The hierophant."

"No idea." Robin shrugged. "Not a clone. If they had someone of my caliber, they'd have done a bit better in the last war. They're just trying to set us on edge."

"Is that why we're here?"

"Well." Robin looked up. "You won't like the real reason – Hey, is that a meteor shower?"

"What?" Chrom looked up. "No, that's - Robin, those are the cyborg pods!"

"Oh." Robin slapped the alarm on his gauntlet. "Well, it's about time!"

- _Carrion_ , the Plegian Royal Ship-

"As expected." The hierophant looked over the display. "The tactician knew what he was doing. He's setting is lines with skills. I don't seem capable of getting an edge."

"Surely he is't _that_ good." Aversa looked over the simulation. "There. It's a weak spot. Exploit it!"

"If you so wish..."

-Carrion Island-

"Filthy man-spawn." Panne slid around a cyborg energy staff. She leaped over it cartwheeling and tearing it's head off. Panne tossed the head aside. "And the remains are even worse."

A dozen pods dropped in front of her. Panne growled and extended her claws.

- _Carrion_ , the Plegian Royal Ship-

The savage warrior tore across the battlefield, tearing through the swath of new cyborgs that had been deployed. Aversa cursed under her breath. The hierophant was chuckling behind her. "A weak spot, you say? Yet you never considered why that weak spot existed?"

"We'll lose at this rate!"

"The object was never to win." The hierophant sighed, keying a series of commands. "My liege, why do you keep this tactician around?"

"Well, she has gifts even you do not." Validar said. "Hierophant, what is your desire with this battle?"

"A lesson to Aversa would have been sufficient." The hierophant looked over the simulation. "A scouting report of these SHEPHERDs capacity is a useful bonus. But perhaps, we can derive a third thing from it. Yes, one order should suffice. No, make that two."

-Carrion Island-

"Risen." Robin stared at the cyborgs. "Haven't seen these idiots around since … what, four years ago? Why are they here? Are they part of a larger puzzle that I haven't yet cracked?"

"Focus!" Chrom bisected a cyborg, kicking the parts into another. Robin nodded, activating his blade into its dueling configuration, moving to back him up.

"Right. We need to get back to the campsite. The others are fighting, as well. Strange, but no one seems to be in any real danger."

"What does that mean?" Falchion carved another cyborg to ribbons.

"One of two things." Robin said, raising a hand. Lightning arced, frying another one. Robin ducked a gauntlet-enhanced punch, stabbing with his assassin blade and finishing with a final gauntlet blast. "Either they underestimated us, or they just want to keep us on our toes. I don't know who 'they' are, though."

"A tactician admitting that he doesn't know the answer." An eerie chuckling voice rose from out of the fog. Robin and Chrom looked at an alabaster-haired man stepped out, chuckling. He pointed his hand beyond the two, towards a group of cyborgs encroaching. "Would you say that tactician is … _eating crow?"_

A strange wave emanated from the man, hitting the cyborgs. They stopped, stumbling in place. The man chuckled and raised both hands. Robin and Chrom stared at the 'borgs stopped, then crashed, hitting the ground. The two turned towards the laughing psionic.

"I'm not one to unnecessarily _crow_ over the defeat of my enemies," The man bowed before them. "Of course, they were a lost _caw_ -se to begin with. Not quite the _caw_ -tastrophy but more of a _caw_ -medy."

Robin stared at the man. "We've met before, haven't we?"

"Yeah, we did, didn't we?" Henry chuckled. "I thought you were all right then, but it turns out you're all FRIGHT!"

"Knock it off!"

"Who is this?" Chrom asked. 'Someone you met during your travels?"

"No." Robin sighed. "This joker is Henry. A Plegian psionic reject who serves as a mercenary during his spare time from trying to be funny. And, as far as I'm concerned, he doesn't have enough spare time. We met during the Ferox arena fight. Henry, why are you here?"

"Hey, can I join you? Birds of a feather, you know. White hair and all." Henry gestured between himself and the tactician.

"Is he serious?" Chrom asked.

"Oh, don't let all the joking around fool ya." Henry winked. "I've got kind of a thing for killing. Most funny people do, you know. The two things must be linked somehow. Ever talk to a jester when he's off duty? Those guys are some sick dastards!"

"So," Chrom leaned on his sword, panting. "What can you do?"

"I can wave my cloak around and pretend I'm a bird. Fowl by name _and_ fowl by nature."

"You might think you're _hot stuff,_ " Robin pointed his gauntlet at Henry. "But I personally find you a bit more _shocking._ "

"Score two for the tactician." Henry laughed. "It light of your _caw_ -ful puns, I suppose I might show the _caw_ -lmanation of my abilities."

Robin pointed to a group of cyborgs ahead of them. "If you can clear the way, Sumia can sweep Chrom to their leader. He's making a ruckus of himself. Take him out, and the whole formation falls apart."

"Well, I suppose." The alabaster psionic fell eerily quiet. He spread his arms apart. "These things aren't quite made of the same meat we are, but they still dream of electric sheep."

"Oh, no." Chrom said. "Robin, what have we done?"

"To dream, perchance to sleep." A dark glint formed in Henry's mind. "Want to see things from my perspective?"

"I don't know." Robin said. "But if there was ever a time to feel bad for cyborgs, now would be the time."

A foul chant fell upon the battlefield. " _Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling by the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore."_

"Augh!" Chrom howled, clamping his hands over his ears. Robin caught his hands, and threw them apart. "Repeat a mantra like the Ylissean anthem." Robin hissed. "Don't try anything else. And remember, this is just the backlash."

"" _Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou," I said,"_ Henry kept chanting. " _art sure no craven, ghastly grim and ancient Raven wandering from the nightly shore. Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plegian shore!"_ The cyborgs had all frozen, sparks flying from their still, metal forms. Henry raised a hand up high.

" _Quoth the Raven, "_ Nevermore _.""_

Robin watched as dark shadows seemed to rise out of the corner of his vision. The cyborgs sparked at once, blasting haphazardly and savagely dismantling themselves and each other as their programs went haywire, trying to run through a diseased human mind. And above it all, Henry was laughing, not a polite laugh or even a hearty one, but the spectacularly terrifying laugh of a man who had committed himself to areas beyond the normal human reach.

"Robin, I'm ready." Chrom tapped him.

"Right." Robin yanked his attention away. "Sumia, you're clear for flight route alpha."

"Flight of the Valkyrie!" A white blur shot past Robin, sweeping Chrom with her. "We've been practicing this move!"

The flying queen had her arms clasped around Chrom's chest with Chrom holding his arms outstretched and Falchion extended. The two flew low, keeping the blade pointed at the ground until they were just before the boss cyborg. Then Sumia promptly did a vertical 180.

Robin raised an eyebrow the maneuver. The queen had managed to do a half-loop with Chrom's blade outstretched, right before the cyborg. With Sumia's speed and precision, the cyborg hadn't managed to get his guard up at all. It fell, split into halves. Sumia deposited the Exalt. After the two swapped a victory embrace, Sumia flew off to aid the others. Robin started making his way across the battlefield.

"Well, that's the last of them." Chrom deactivated Falchion. "Robin what do you think sent them?"

"Chrom, look out!" Robin cried.

A last cyborg dropped before Chrom, energy sword drawn and set to slash him. Robin fired electricity from his gauntlet, knowing he'd be too late, while Chrom braced himself.

"You shall not harm my brother." A figure appeared, knocking Chrom to the side. The cyborg swung, and Marth caught the powered gauntlet in her bare hand. Blue flame wreathed itself as the energy field connected with the woman's fingers.

"Space beyond space, ethereal quintessence of the universe, I command your powers as is my right of divine blood." The flames ignited azure blue. Marth thrust her fist through the cyborg, destroying the machine with a single blow. "Aether."

Robin broke the silence. "Wow."

The figure stood up. "You're safe."

Chrom looked at Marth. "...You called me "Brother."

"Did I? I... have no recollections of such events."

Chrom stared at the woman. Robin sighed. "I heard you, Marth. Don't try it."

"...Perhaps we might speak privately?"

"Perhaps we should, yes." Chrom said. "If you don't mind, Robin?"

-Carrion Island, Secluded Lake-

Marth took in a deep breath. She walked around Chrom. "Look into my eyes." Chrom met her gaze, to see identical blue eyes staring back at him. "We are one, the two of us. I am you. You are me."

"I … don't understand." Chrom said. "Who are you?"

"My name is Lucina. I'm a girl. Principally, that's the only difference between us." Lucina took off her left shoulder plate, revealing a Brand, similar to Chrom's. "If you still don't understand, this might clear some things up."

Chrom looked at her, comprehension dawning. "So, you are my sister."

"I… suppose…?" Lucina looked down. "I mean we share all the relevant DNA but I wasn't – urk!"

Chrom embraced his identical double in a hug. "If we're the same, you'd know how little the circumstances of your birth mean to me. I am you and you are me as much as any two siblings are, sister."

"You have no idea how much that means to me … brother." Lucina wiped a tear from her eye. "That feels weird to say."

"It feels weird to hear it." Chrom embraced his sister again. "Lissa doesn't call me that anymore."

"Eh…, Chrom?" Robin said. The two turned to see Robin watching the pair. The two turned to him. "Sorry for intruding, but I kind of needed to. I don't question you, of course, but the two of you are alone and Marth is crying. This is how ill rumors are born, of all kinds. You might want to be discreet about it. Or not. The choice is yours, but keep a low profile for the time being, yes?"

Chrom stared at his friend, comprehension dawning. "You knew, didn't you? Why didn't you-?"

"Eh!" The tactician held up a hand. "I didn't _know_. I _guessed_ , something you could've done. And even if I did know, it wasn't my place to say anything. Secrets are secrets for a reason and there's a very good reason why Lucina kept hidden for as long as she did."

"Because you thought I wouldn't accept you?" Chrom asked, turning to Lucina. "No, that's not why. You have the Gift, don't you? How did you get it?"

"Ask only questions you want to know the answer to. Because you aren't going to like the answers to those two." Robin dropped beside the pair. "Trust me."

Chrom stared at his friend for a while. "Fine. I trust you, Robin. Lucina, I don't care how or why, but you're my sister, and will always be treated as such. Now, I have to deal with my wife." Chrom stared at his wife who was shredding flowers. He sighed. "This is going to be a very weird conversation."

"Should I help?" Lucina asked.

"I think you might need to." Chrom said.

"He loves me... He loves me not..." Sumia ripped another petal flower off.

"Er, Sumia?" Chrom addressed his wife, noting the small mound of pink in front of her. "I don't think this island is meant to be a graveyard for flowers."

"I'm not spying on you!" Sumia dropped the flower and turned away. "You can't prove it! This is all Robin's fault, isn't it!? ROBIN! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"In my defense, this isn't actually my fault this time." Robin sighed. "Jeez, the one time I didn't do it, I get falsely blamed."

"Can we tell her, Lucina?" Chrom asked gently.

"Of course." Lucina said.

"Lucina? But wait, that's..." Sumia stared blankly at the woman Chrom's age standing next to her. "What."

"Sumia, this is going to be something of a shock, but... I'll just say it: This is my sister, Lucina."

"What."

"It's true, Sumia." Lucina thrust her shoulder out. "Look closely and see for yourself. We share the Brand."

"Oh, so you two are half-siblings." Sumia said. "That's kind of cute, actually. I get it. Marth has been the secret one who looks after you from the shadows, always wanting to share in the warmth of your family, but is too shy because she's actually a bast-"

"NO!" Robin facepalmed. The smack echoed across the valley. He removed the hand to leave a bright red mark on his face. "Sumia, this isn't one of your cheap soap opera novels! Stop jumping to conclusions! And _ow_."

"So, what is it?" Sumia looked confused. "I don't get it."

"Begging pardon." Lucina gave a small smile. "We do actually share the same bloodline."

"What."

"The same _exact_ bloodline."

"Same exact bloodline." Sumia blinked for a second. "Oh! You mean like one of those cheap sci-fi thrillers? I get it now."

"I protest the 'cheap sci-fi thriller' line." Robin mumbled. "But yes, kind of."

"We share the name because we're both named after the same ancestor." Lucina explained. "Well, actually, I picked the name after I was done with Marth."

"Are you willing to explain that to us now?"

"I suppose so." Lucina said. "I escaped a while ago with the help of a friend who asked that I not reveal anything about them. Anyway, this person was skilled in the lost art of psychohistory. They told me vague swathes of the future."

"So you know the future?"

"Bits and pieces of it, yes." Lucina said. "If neither of us did anything, within fifteen years, all intelligent life within our galaxy would be destroyed after the Fell began."

"The ..." Robin paused. "Fall?"

"Fell." Lucina said. "It's an ancestral ritual that the Grimleal haven't completed. The last twisted relic of Medeus. Fortunately, I exist to prevent it."

"So, what can you tell us?" Chrom asked.

"Not much." Lucina gave a sad smile. "War between Valm and Ylisse is inevitable at this point. I can't tell you more than that. If I do, the calculations are thrown off and our last gamble becomes meaningless."

"When you say 'last gamble'," Robin mused. "I get a chill down my spine."

Lucina blinked. "I'm ... terribly sorry I can say no more."

"Well, don't be." Chrom said. "Come on, I'll take you to meet the rest of the SHEPHERDs."

-Shepherd, Lounge-

"So, you figured it out a while ago, did you?" Lucina asked. She had come back from meeting everyone on duty.

Robin nodded. "I'm a step ahead of everyone else. I looked through the official record of the last war. Chrom's authority let me access some top-secret projects. When I looked through them, I found one notable one missing. You see, Chrom told me he didn't have the Gift his sisters did."

"So you figured out the one project they kept off the books. A project the former Exalt had hidden, one to use the power of his offspring's Gift." Lucina sighed. "You're far too clever for your own good."

"Yup." Robin said. "So, feel like talking about your power?"

"It's not that impressive." Lucina flushed. "I'd suppose I'd be what you call a thermalkinetic. I can absorb energy and channel it back as fire."

"That seems useful to kill people with."

"So does my sword." Lucina said. "Also, obviously, I can't overuse it, or I start getting burns all over my body."

"Sounds fun." Robin sad. "Welcome to the team, then. Thanks for not telling them that we discussed psychohistory a while ago."

"You understand that I was acting according to what I thought was best." Lucina said. "So, are we discussing the elephant in the room?"

"No." Robin said. "I don't know my history. It's all right if we have a team member with an unknown history. Anyway, I've got a bet I won with Chrom."

"You _bet_ my brother?"

"Yeah, that Carrion Island would have a continued rate of 0% peaceful negotiations." Robin said. "Win-win. So, what color am I repainting the hull of the Shepherd?"

"You didn't!"

"Heh." Robin grinned. "You're looking at the new chief of design for the Ylisse Victory Fleet. You know, that butterfly mask you wore was kind of cool."

"Don't. You. Dare."

 _Author's Note: Serious note first. I could've thrown a few more fight scenes, but this was already a really long chapter. If you'd like me to emphasize combat over dialogue, tell me, I'll adjust._

 _So, in case the fact that I was using fowl/foul puns and overusing Henry wasn't a tip-off, I like puns. Like,_ really _like puns. I hold off usually out of respect to normal people, but this was kind of really hard to resist. Sorry. There were some problems with_ Tales of Zestiria _but Lailah wasn't one of them. I really like pun characters. It's kind of a pity Henry isn't used for puns more puns._

 _Sorry! Had to. I'll stop. Probably._

 _Also, yes, that is Henry quoting Edgar Allen Poe's "_ The Raven" _. If you knew that, you get a_ Ruin.


	15. Pyrrhic Victories Are For Chumps

"Get those rations on the transport." Robin gestured. "You there. The energy cells are to move to the rear ships, 7-5-4-1 through 7-5-4-5. I want the secured."

"Planning a long scale war, tactician?" Priam asked.

"Do I tell you how to fight, jock?" Robin asked. He and the blue-haired mercenary were standing amidst one of the busier loading zones in Ylisse's spaceports. The tactician was directing loading of the two support fleets.

"You try."

"Yes, but I'm always wrong. Therefore, you're always wrong." Robin said. "Hey! Hey! The guys loading the repair kits onto that northern shuttle! I want those to be marked to be shipped to the sixth fleet. They're going to be needing at least one shipment of those."

Robin had divided the 800-ship fleet into eight fleets. He had subdivided each of them into five patrols of twenty, then into four patrols of five. The seventh and eight were going to be supporting the rest of the fleets.

"Can I borrow a ride to Valm? I have a few friends there I'd like to see."

"Jock, I like you, but we're kind of going into a war zone." Robin said. "No free rides, but I'll hire you if you want."

"Money doesn't interest me." Priam shrugged. "And the friends I'm visiting aren't the kind that are scared by war."

"How about this." A female voice interrupted them. The two turned to see a familiar grinning redhead. "I could use a personal heavy lifter for stocking inventory. Not for long, just while we're arranging things mid-flight. Once we get to Valm, I'll manage on my own."

"Fifty creds says she doesn't." Robin said. He facepalmed. "Really, Anna?"

"Really really." Anna smiled. She playfully poked the tactician in the face. "Cheer up, Robin, I'm solving all your life's problems."

"Yeah, by throwing money at it."

"Simple way to solve all problems." Anna grinned at Priam. "All right with you, tough guy?"

"Seems fine." Priam said. "Why are you here?"

"Robin hired me on as a quartermaster." The merchant grinned and addressed the tactician with a sing-song voice. "Oh, Robin, I'm going to need additional funding for the new hire."

"Yeah, yeah." Robin sighed. "Don't remind me. Do you have good news or am I just an easy target at this point?"

"The upgrades are finished on you ship as well."

"Nice." The tactician rubbed his hands. "Let me see."

-Ylissean Hangar-

The _Robin_ was parked in the center of the hangar. Robin and Anna entered slowly, the merchant had dispatched Priam to take command of her job overseeing the preparations. Robin normally would have protested, but he was too excited to see his ship.

"So, let's take it from the nose." Anna pointed at two vertical pairs of guns jutting out from either side of the _Robin_ 's nose. "Those are forward guns that we inserted. They're good for light fire and can swivel to target anything in the pilot's viewport. Good for blasting lightly armed fighters or debris. We concealed the heaviest gun we could fit in the rear storage section. It emerges like so."

Anna clicked a button. The rear of the _Robin_ opened up and a large ion cannon emerged from it. Anna clicked the button again. "So that's an ion cannon. You've only got four shots with it at full power, so use 'em wisely. Can't rotate either."

"That's fine." Robin said.

"We also upgraded your engines." Anna said. "This puppy is the fastest thing I've ever had a hand in. The thrusters are top-of-the-line, and we removed the software constraints, per your instructions. This nullifies the warranty, but … well, we don't cover for voluntary battle damage anyway, so no problem there. You can outrun anything you feel like. If you can't we added a few mine dispensers in the back to take care of that problem. As an extra feature, the mine dispenser can also be reconfigured into a simple bomber mechanism and loaded with conventional explosives."

"How's that going to cost me."

"Oh, that's at no extra cost." Anna assured him. "We made enough off redoing the armor that we don't mind shelling the creds for that. The armor, by the way, is unique. We'd like to do a full strip and replace, but we couldn't, time-wise, so we just added an extra layer of shield metal. It's something a second cousin once-removed of mine, Anna, invented. Superhard alloy with integrated mini-shield generators. The generators will burn out if they take a direct hit, but until then they can provide a bit of added cover to the already upgraded shields. Now, let's take a look inside."

"Opens the same way?" Robin asked. The airlock on the side hissed open. "I'll take that as a yes."

"So, we were able to keep the meeting room you had." Anna said. "We added a drink synthesizer because having just a coffee machine is mean to people who like tea. We also upgraded you holo-table. Now, in addition to playing solitaire and minesweeper, it can project the walls as well, giving the room a very augmented-reality-esque feel. The seats have been replaced with something that's actually comfortable as well."

"And my storage area?"

"That's where the new engine and weapons are." Anna said. "The back half of the ship is kind of important. I also had to take out your bunks in there to make room the only thing back there besides engines is your all-important water closet. But, fear not, for I've upgraded the cockpit."

Robin stepped inside the _Robin_ 's cockpit. The controls had been neatened, and the chairs were massively upgraded. "I like it."

"Since there's no longer a bunk, the chairs can fold back to give you something to sleep on for those long flights." Anna patted the chair. "This is smart foam. It's got computers which adjust perfectly to your body type. Also, like you instructed, we kept the old computers from the _Robin._ I would've upgraded them, but alas."

"Yeah, you don't get to squeeze every credit I have." Robin sighed. "How much?"

"Well…" Anna mentally tallied the figure in her head. She reached into her pocket and dangled the key ring. "How about I don't tell you and you just give me your wallet?"

"How about fifty thousand? That's what a ship this size is worth, I'll just pay the value again."

"Hah." Anna snorted. "There isn't a ship in the entire Ylissean fleet like this. Let's see … twenty-five hundred K."

"That seems expensive."

"Fair price for something that could save your life, no?"

"I'll pay two million credits."

"Twenty-four hundred K."

"Two million." Robin said. "Don't forget, you're in charge of the GRANDMASTER project now. I'm not having you skin me twice."

"Oh, that's riiiiight." Anna sighed. "Repeat customer discount then. By the way, I've got all the items you requested for that particular job but the energy source which you _specifically_ told me not to look into because, and I quote, "something of that magnitude violates six different international treaties". When do I get paid for that job?"

"When I have all the pieces I need." Robin said. "After all, I need to confirm it works, yes? Leave the energy source to me."

"The energy source isn't something normal people can get their hands on." Anna frowned. "I have a bad feeling about this…"

"Eh, you worry too much." A voice interrupted them.

Robin turned his head. "About time you showed up, Sully."

The red-haired knight stood in the doorway. "The rest of the crew is here, Robin."

"Crew?"

"Robin squad." The tactician explained. "Welcome aboard."

"Robin squad?" The merchant sighed. "Nope, I refuse to handle this. Let me off."

"Sure?" Sully asked. "It's a long fall."

"Wait, what?" Anna looked out the window. "WHAT? I haven't even given you the keys yet!"

"Magnetic shuttle is taking this to its final destination." Robin said. "We're at eight hours to the jump. What did you expect, that I'd just leave it to your whim to decide when to move it?"

"Awww." The merchant sighed. "Jeez, I wanted to use that to bargain with you."

"Well, I'm not going to need the shuttle for a while anyway." Robin said. He got up. "Two million. Final offer."

- _Robin_ -

"Listen up, you four." Robin sat down at the meeting room. Gaius had a leg on the table and was sucking on three lollipops held between his fingers like claws. Sully was sitting next to him, the crimson knight leaning forward on her heavy metal greaves. Cordelia sat across from her, the elegant wing commander flexing her fingers. Beside her and across from Gaius sat Virion, elegantly sipping a cup of tea. "This next battle is entirely your responsibility."

Three lollipops dropped on the table. Gaius stared. "Wait what?"

"Not you, of course." Virion sipped his tea. "Your caliber is more suited to open doors."

"Say what, Ruffles?" Gaius growled. "Odd words coming from someone who's got more of a sweet tooth than I do. I saw how much sugar cubes you snuck into that cup."

Virion didn't respond. Sully sighed. "Listen, you idiots. Gaius, you handle small scale and Virion, you handle large scale. Robin, don't tell me you're leaving the entire operations in our hands."

"I said battle." Robin said. "Not war. Here's what you need to know. When we make the jump in eight hours, it'll take sixteen hours to get to Valm."

"How do jumps work again?" Gaius asked.

"Let me explain." Cordelia said. She turned to Gaius and picked up two of his fallen lollipops by the poles. "Let's say the green one is Valm and the red one is Ylisse. The shortest distance between them is a straight line, right?"

"Yes…"

"Now, let's say I did this." Cordelia held the poles back-to-back. "Now, we know for sure the shortest line is the lollipop stick."

"Following…"

"So, jumping does this." Cordelia bent the pole in half so the two heads were touching each other. "We twist normal space so we jump."

"Oh." Gaius stared. "We can do that!?"

"Technically, no." Robin sighed. "It's complicated, but we can only use pre-made twists in space, and only a handful of them are documented. Anyway. The point is, that we're going to drop in front of Valm's jump rings. I need a detachment to destroy the admiral's ship in that battle. Once we end the jump, you four have half an hour to kill the admiral. That's it."

"Well, that sounds easy." Gaius pulled a chocolate bar out from a pocket and began eating it. "So, Virion, got any good plans?"

"It depends on the resources I have at my disposal and what Robin's 'acceptable losses' are." Virion said. He sipped his tea, draining the elegant cup.

"You've got resources from the first two fleets." Robin said. "No acceptable casualties."

"I have an idea." Sully said. She propped her feet up so her boots were inches from Gaius' candy-munching hands. "Robin, when you say 'thirty minutes', you mean 'thirty minutes _exactly_ , don'tcha?"

Robin's brow furrowed. "…Yes. Killing him early would be bad."

"I see." Sully said. "Well, I've got a plan…"

- _Shepherd, Main Deck_ -

"Ah, take it all in! Breathtaking…" Robin gestured out the windows. "No, seriously, this stuff is cool."

"Yes, the kaleidoscope effect of travel is awe-inspiring to say the least." Chrom said. "I've experienced it once or twice. It's not something you'd forget-"

"Thank you for reminding me of my amnesia."

"-So I guess you never experienced it."

"I've never experienced it either." Lucina said. "I … kept mostly to the shadows."

"Lucina... Something I've been meaning to ask..." Chrom said. "After you stopped Emm's assassination... Why didn't you stay with us?"

Lucina was quite for a moment. "Honestly? I … didn't want to interfere."

Chrom looked shocked, but Robin cut it. "You mean, interfere with your plans, right?" The tactician asked. "Right? The psychohistory."

"Yes, of course." Lucina said. "What else could I be referring to?"

"Hey, so wait…" Robin turned around. Lissa chimed up. "What about the guys who tried to kill Chrom in the gardens? What would've happened if you didn't save him?"

"Emmeryn would have been assassinated and the Fire Emblem would have been lost." Lucina idly said. "There's not really a point talking about the "could've", though. I … still couldn't stop it."

"...You did what you could." Chrom said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "That's more than I could have asked."

"Indeed." Lucina looked down, and started coughing. "Forgive me. There are some things I couldn't prevent."

"Well, you saved me." Chrom said. "Twice now. I owe you my life."

"You are kind, brother." Lucina nodded to him. "But nothing is certain. I warn you, there is still a threat on your life."

"I see." Chrom said lightly. "So, do you know how I die?"

"Don't jest!" Lucina said. "To tell the truth … no. You could fall in battle, but the odds of that are slim. All I know is one thing, and it's something I cannot tell you."

"Seriously." Robin sighed. "Why not?"

"You should know better than most." Lucina looked at him oddly. "Robin."

"So, what's the plan?" Chrom asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know." Robin said. "Sully does, you can ask her."

"No, I can't." Chrom said. "She's commanding the second fleet, whereas we're commanding the third."

"Ooooh, right." Robin said. "Oops."

"It's not like you to make mistakes, Robin." Lucina said. "Unless, of course, Sully has orders you don't want us knowing. Specifically, perhaps, a set of commands that would involve the first and second fleet engaging the enemy without our knowledge."

"Wow, that's kind of scary." Robin said. "How did you deduce _that?_ "

"It wasn't hard."

"Yes, granted the chain of logic if decent, but you're supposed to be an identical clone of Chrom."

"I'll take offense to that." Lucina said.

"HEY!" Chrom realized that he'd been tricked by Robin and then subsequently insulted.

"See what I mean?" Robin gestured. "That was, what a three second delay?"

"Four, I should think." Lucina responded, covering her mouth with a hand.

"No, back this up." Chrom said. "For starters, what do you mean, Sully has orders?"

"Well, their fleet is larger than ours, so I had to come up with something really crafty." Robin said. "And, when I did, I realized that I needed someone else with an equally crafty plan, because, as good as I am, I can only come up with a single crafty plan at a time. So, I just gave her a task to do."

"Which was…?" Chrom asked.

"Sully's job is to waste the admiral and destroy the flagship. After that, I've got everything covered. She said she figured out a strategy, but it would cost us the first and second fleet. Worth it."

" _We're losing two fleets?"_

"They're AI controlled. Not a problem." Robin said. "Don't worry, we'd have lost more any other plan. Trust me, I thought of them. Like _fifteen_ others."

"And what am I supposed to do?" Chrom demanded.

"Wait for it…" Robin said.

"Nothing." Chrom sighed.

"And the penny drops!" Lucina announced, to Lissa's giggling. "See, you can tell you have nothing to do because you weren't informed."

"Why not!?"

"Well," Robin ticked the reasons off his fingers. "One, this is a _space battle._ Two, you aren't _expendable_. Three, you represent a target. And, four, _this is a space battle. Swords are useless._ "

"You sent Sully."

"Sully is commanding a ship!" Robin said. "Which she, unlike you, has been trained to do. And, even if she does choose to engage in hand-to-hand, there's no guarantee she'll survive. I didn't have anything for you to do, and the plans that did had, shall we say, _negligible_ odds of success."

"I don't like you keeping secrets from me." Chrom said.

"To trick your enemies, start with your allies!"

Chrom sighed. "I'm not going to win against you, am I?"

"Nope. I'm a tactician. The important thing is…" Robin smiled, spinning his blade in his hand. "You can trust me."

"Yes." Chrom found himself laughing. "Yes, I can trust a man who's just trick me. And I'm being totally honest. Every honest man needs a friend to lie for him, occasionally."

"Such is the art of war." Robin chuckled. "Hey, Lucina, what's a penny?"

"Hmm?" The blue-headed noble looked confused for a second. "Oh, I have no idea. It's just a saying I picked up from somewhere."

"New objective." Robin said. "Find out what a penny is."

"So, we're going to be stuck here for a while, aren't we?" Chrom asked. "Stuck with no way of knowing whether or not Sully succeeds."

"More or less." Robin said. "Here's hoping."

-Valm System, Fleet Point Alpha-

Grand Admiral Ignatius strode upon the bridge of his flagship, the _Kriemhild._ True, his gaze held all those within it with the highest level of scorn, but they deserved it. For he was the Grand Admiral Ignatius, in charge of the Conqueror's strongest fleet. Whereas Dalton, the pompous fool, had failed, he, Grand Admiral Ignatius, would not. It would be another month or so before his men repaired the jump rings from the Rosanne sabotage. Then, his grand fleet of over three thousand Valmese warships, nearly fifteen hundred transports would jump. Waiting would be the same fleet that destroyed Dalton's jump-capable fleet, but Grand Admiral Ignatius had no doubt of his ability to defeat them. His mind was unmatched within the higher echelons of the great Valm empire, save perhaps for the tactician Excellus, who had landed him the job. Excellus must be intelligent, for he had recognized Grand Admiral Ignatius' abilities. No fleet could possibly defeat him…

"Admiral!"

"Grand Admiral." Grand Admiral Ignatius corrected.

"Grand Admiral!" One of his deck officers looked up, tapping on the screen. "Incoming subspace turbulence! Ships are about to drop out of hyperspace."

"What?" Grand Admiral Ignatius turned to him. "But we've not detected their jump ring energy! Those must be jump-capable ships. I didn't know Ylisse had those. Humph. Must be a small fleet."

Two hundred ships appeared in front of Grand Admiral Ignatius' viewscreen. A comm beeped.

"Grand Admiral!" The desk officer turned to back him. "Incoming transmission."

"Put it on the viewscreen." Grand Admiral Ignatius said.

"Hey!" A fuzzy voice came over. It cleared, revealing a redhead in red combat armor. "Who are you?"

"I am Grand Admiral Ignatius!" Grand Admiral Ignatius said. "Who are you?"

"Call me Sully." The redhead said. "I'm defecting."

"Really?" Grand Admiral Ignatius blinked. This would be a feather in his cap. "Power down and prepare to slave all system to-"

"HA!" Sully barked a laugh. "Wow, you're a gullible one. I'll have to remember that. Anyway, enjoy the present I sent you."

"Present?" The _Kriemhild_ shuddered as impacts hit it. "What was that?"

"A trick." Sully shrugged. "I like tricks. This one used the momentum of our jump to launch some osmium rods at near light speed. It only works once, but it's not a bad opening volley. You seem like the kind of man tricks work on."

"Status report!" Grand Admiral Ignatius barked.

"Superficial damage, Grand Admiral! Nothing more."

"Aw, that's a pity." Sully said. "Well, it looks like the big strong Admiral isn't in danger. Well, I'll just have to fight my way to you." The transmission blinked out.

"Insolent wench!" Grand Admiral Ignatius roared, spittle flying from his mouth. "Lieutenants! I shall take the fleet myself. Give the commands, and let my personal battle group head to the front. She will _pay."_

-Ylisse First Fleet, Command Ship-

Sully smirked. "He took the bait. Scratch a ship, and male pride will take care of the rest. Ain't that right, Ruffles?"  
"I could've baited the lout." Virion sniffed.

"Zip it, Ruffles. We need you on the fleet." Sully said. "Who asked you?"

"You did!" The indignant nobleman looked at her.

"No, I didn't." Sully said. "Cordy, back me up."

The red-headed commander looked up from her own console where she was using macros to direct over two dozen fighter fleets flying escorts across the two hundred ships. "SHUT UP AND FIGHT!"

The two winced and turned back. Virion paid attention to his tactician's job of watching the overall battle picture of the fleet, whereas Sully took command of the ship's display. Around forty ships were already loss from the direct engagement with Ignatius's fleet. Gaius stood at the window, watching the display, finger on a rigged-up control panel.

Laser fire rained passed their ship. An opening had appeared from several destroyed ships, and the _Kriemhild_ advanced through the hole. Virion nodded.

"He's taken the bait!"

"And not a moment too soon." Sully looked at the clock. "We need to stall for another three minutes. Cordelia, give us some cover!"

Two A.I. controlled fleets burst from the hangar bay of two close ships. They swarmed the _Kriemhild_ , laying down fire. The Valmese ship paused, and reversed thrusters, sending it closer to its honor guard that was breaking through the ranks of the Ylissean First Fleet. The fleets ignited as they were torn apart in a hail of fire. Explosions surged in space and through those explosions came the Ylissean Flagship.

Gaius saw the action from a different sector. The command ship they were on was in a shielded pocket. He thumbed one of the buttons. The flagship detonated.

To say _detonated_ would be incorrect. It didn't quite _detonate_ because it was a very carefully conceived explosion, planned by Miriel and Henry. The shape demolitions sent the razor sharp and super hard bow of the ship directly into the _Kriemhild._ Fragments of the ship were sent flying across space.

The impact didn't destroy the _Kriemhild_ , nor did it even come close to. Ignatius showed up on the viewscreen, laughing. "You seek to wreck my ship with a mere crash? The _Kriemhild_ cannot be brought low by such tricks!"

"What about this one?" Sully thrust her hand forward. "So long, chump!"

The Jump drive on the forward section of the flagship activated. Sully grinned. The transmission cut out as the _Kriemhild_ was violently thrust into hyperspace. In under thirty seconds, it'd be dropped somewhere, completely at random and thirty seconds after that, the Jump drive would explode, marooning the Valmese ship several light years away.

That's when the Jump drive on their ship activated as well, dropping them well out of reach of the main Valmese fleet. Sully stared into space as the remaining six Ylissean fleets appeared. She activated the com to see Robin sitting comfortably in a command chair. "The general's taken care off, Robin. The rest of the fleet is yours. I hope you have a plan."

Robin merely grinned.

 _Author's Note: Hey! Let's just chuck Chrom at whatever problem we have because swords beat everything! No, that is a bad idea. Chrom gets benched because Chrom is useless against the_ Kriemhild _and not just because the_ Kriemhild _is a lance. Remember,_ _lances beat swords, except if you're from Valentia. Chrom is useless because SPACE!_

 _Sorry for the delay everyone. The good news is that, despite this chapter being the first two-parter, the second part will be out within the week. So, yay for sporadic behavior._ _Definitely deserves rewards._


	16. Absolute Power Wins Absolutely

-Shepherd, Tactics Room, Yesterday-

"War of annihilation." Robin looked over the tactical readouts in the tactical station aboard the _SHEPHERD._ "It's the archetypal for what I have prepared."

 _"Robin?"_ A dark-haired head materialized in front of him.

"Gah!" Robin stumbled backwards. "Tharja!"

" _Sorry."_ The full body of the psionic appeared and floated around him. " _I like this room, full of projectors. Why did you need me here?"_

"Ah, that." Robin said. "The upcoming battle plan. You're going to play a critical role."

" _What do you mean?"_

"The tactical display here is the most advance ever put together." Robin said. "Miriel custom made it for me when I was away, and I intend to put it through its paces in the upcoming battle. There's just one problem. I was using it earlier, and I'm just not good enough to manage it."

 _"And Miriel is?"_

"It may not look it, but she's actually smarter than me when it comes to flat-out intelligence and speed." Robin said. "Her mind just isn't flexible enough for tactics. And, if I'm to use this to its full capacity, I'll need someone like you to work as an interface."

" _You want me to … read your thoughts?"_ Tharja grinned. _"Why, Robin, I was wondering if you'd ever ask."_

"Yeah, yeah, you're a creepy stalker." Robin said. "The problem we're facing is simple. We need to destroy Valm's jump rings to trap their non-jump capable war fleet within the Valm system."

 _"If we accomplish that, we have an immense tactical advantage."_ Tharja said. " _But even I know that. Which means that they've been expecting a surgical strike at their jump rings."_

"Now the question is, how much?" Robin said. "The predictable move is to launch every jump warship to destroy it before retreating. They made the first strike, which means we can track their jump rings. A normal fleet I'd use for this is fifty warships."

 _"We have eight hundred, though. That's sixteen times their number."_

"Yes." Robin pressed a button. "However, we run into a problem. You see, not only is the jump ring necessary to defend, but it also serves as the perfect staging ground for their fleet. Judging by the intel Virion possesses, they've got twice our number, 2,000 ships." The display lit up to life around him. Three red rings glowed in the center of the formation. "That's not all. They've also got full orbital stations there, as well as shipyards, support craft, the works. Even a few asteroids they dragged out there and are mining out of to extract the metals. Quite frankly, this is said to be the nerve hub of the Valmese assault. And our target is the center of it all."

 _"That'll be difficult, but I think a tactician of your caliber can manage it."_

"Maybe if I was only aiming to destroy the rings." Robin said. Tharja caught a glint of a fierce bird of prey within the tactician's normal calculating disposition. "But I don't care about that."

"Then what?"

"Heh." Robin's eye flashed as he grinned and the left side of his face went to pure black. "A battle of pure annihilation. To think to crush just Valm's ability to attack us is too small for my taste. I'm going to destroy every ship they have. I'm going to burn their shipyards. I will lay waste their mining facilities and I will pillage their supply lines. Then, and only then, I will splinter their jump rings and crush them in my palms. Limits are for those who lack imagination and desire. I will teach this so-called Conqueror the power of Ylisse's Grandmaster. And the plan starts with the destruction of the flagship."

-Shepherd, Tactics Room, _Now_ -

"Tharja, how much time do we have before we drop out of jumo?" Robin asked.

 _"One minute and twenty seconds."_

"Fleets one and two should be mostly destroyed." Robin said. "They're a lost cause."

 _"All projections give them heavy losses among first and second fleet. Approximately ninety percent."_ Tharja reported. " _No human casualties yet."_

Robin grinned. "Oh wait. We don't have any humans aboard those fleets, do we?"

 _"Not anymore."_ Tharja said. " _Dropping out of hyperspace to real-space. Beginning mind sync._

"Well, then. I don't need to do this, but it's customary." Robin said. The viewscreen opened up before, revealing the massed Valmese fleet. Tactical displays lit up revealing the fleets strength and ship types. Around two thousand ships strong, destroying a clustered fleet. Robin opened a wide frequency to the Valmese. "My name is Robin of Ylisse. In time, you will learn to fear it. I demand your immediate and unconditional surrender."

The com panel lit up as dozens of voices answered him, ranging from insults to curses or just refusals. Robin smiled and shut off the frequency. "So, we did take out their chain of command. Just in time…"

Six hundred Ylissean warships dropped out of hyperspace, forming a massive sphere tens of thousands of kilometers in diameter. The Valm fleet was in the center of the giant matrix, destroying the remnants of the clustered Ylissean fleet.

"This plan has three simple parts. Step one. Encircle the enemy. This is done by surrounding them in a globe." Robin said. He could feel his mind at work, organizing the ships into firing zones as Tharja interfaced with the tactical, feeding simulations directly to his mind and sending the orders back. "Of course, that's not really a globe. In practice, it's easier to just assume a cube and have each fleet form a loose dome, then approach from six different sides, especially since we're using six fleet. Normally difficult to set up, but since our entire fleet is jump-capable, it's easy."

Small ships with massive satellite dishes were deployed from the warships, forming alongside them. "The second step is intelligence." Robin said. Parts of the battle were being rerouted to ship systems for all the small scale tactical. "Deploying recon and scanners will allow us to read the entire battlefield, including every single one of their two thousand ships. And, with the distance between our ships, we have all the maneuverability we need to avoid their shots. The Valmese, meanwhile, have no choice but to be destroyed with no room to maneuver. In addition, these scanners will allow us to directly beam information around. It's not just a matrix of ships – it's also a matrix of information. Our ships will know exactly where the ships across from them are, and we won't have any friendly fire."

 _"So this is what you need my help with."_

"Finally, the third step." The monitor lit up with light. "Calculate optimal firing solutions and destroy them. Execute at will, Tharja."

Plasma and energy bursts shot through empty space between the fleets. The Valm ships hadn't had a chance. With their leader destroyed, the chain of command was non-existent. The lieutenants under the admiral had all taken command of their own fleets and attempted to move them to counter Robin. They all did so separately, paying no heed to other ships they were blocking, no heed to the overall picture, leading to the Valmese fleet turning into a writhing know of ships.

They didn't stay that way for long, because the Ylissean ships rained down death and destruction from all angles. With every enemy ship being tracked, along with its deployed shielding, it took one exposed side for a ship to be destroyed. Just a single weakness, and the ship was destroyed. Full ship shielding was impossible as well, because that was susceptible to massed fire. The first few hundred went quickly, exposing weaknesses when they thought they were covered, leaving the cluster with dozens upon dozens of floating wreckages.

A lesser tactician would consider annoyances, but Robin knew far better. They were his second weapons, after all. The destroyed, unmanned hulls were floating erratically through the cluster. Friction could effectively ignored in space, and every action had an equal and opposite reaction. A ship attempting evasion action which then had its bridge destroyed suddenly became a battering ram. The vectors weren't purely random, but there were enough of the makeshift rams that no one ship could keep track of them all. The Ylisseans had no problems, with the sensor array they had, and took the ships into account, avoiding them. The Valmese, on the other hand, did have problems.

They were firing back, true. However, unlike the Ylisseans who were shooting fish in a barrel, and with the co-ordination to trap enemy ships with a dozen ships firing upon them at once, the Valmese were firing sporadically. What Ylissean ships didn't evade, they took head-on with all the shielding power rerouted to the front of their ship. It would take sustained firepower from at least four ships simultaneously to crack one of Ylisse's warships. And co-operation wasn't something that the Valmese had access to.

The numbers tallied up next to Robin. Now, it was a four-digit number. But the first digit was a one, so the Ylissean ship kept firing. More explosion. More collisions. More dead Valm. A few hails came to the SHEPHERD, but Robin wasn't interested in them. The Valm were still firing back, or at least some of them were attempting to, which meant the battle wasn't over yet. Valm hadn't actually surrendered, even if some of them wished they had. Robin stared into space in silence as ten minutes passed with death raining among the battlefield.

They were under four hundred ships now, half of the Ylissean fleet. They seemed to be under the command of a single authority, because they all seemed organized, following a central plan. Their idea was to use the wreckage as cover, and fill the gaps with shielding ship. It seemed they wanted to form an armored base, and strike at Ylisse's exposed ships covering the entirety of space. They even managed to seem to have the wreckage structure worked out. Robin assumed that a lieutenant had concealed his fleet in the interior, using the remaining fleet as meat shields. Given what they were working with, it wasn't a bad plan, if not horribly sacrificial.

As soon as they had a mildly stable position, the Ylissean fleet switched focus from the shields to the wrecked hulls entirely, burning holes through them and melting clean through the hulls. The Valmese position became exposed again and the slaughter continued. Robin had seen the trick, and had a solution. That was his job as a tactician after all.

The clean-up took half an hour.

"Sir!" Robin brought up the report. One of the commanders was addressing him. "There's no more firing, sir."

Robin checked the monitor. He shook his head. "One thousand, nine hundred and ninety-seven kills commander. Three are left and they haven't tried surrendering. Pour on the fire, and then target the shipyard and mines when you are done. Crack open the shipyards before you destroy them and take their power sources. I have a pet project that I could use them for."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh." Robin paused. "Before you open fire the shipyards, tell them to evacuate. And don't target the escape pods. We aren't savages, after all. Activate the holo ships." Robin swiped with his fingers. Five ships flew out in a loose pentagon, forming a basic holo matrix. The matrix fizzled, and produced the tactician as a giant spectral image. Robin stood up. _Tharja, broadcast this to every frequency._

"Hear me Valm!" Robin cried. "I am Robin of Ylisse, sworn vassal to the Exalt Chrom of Ylisse. With me are the East and West Khan of Feroxi. You have challenged our lands and, worst, forsaken and destroyed your own with the intent to conquer others. We answer to the living legacy of the last Exalt, Exalt Emmeryn. The Ylissean fleet will not rest until justice has been met."

"You call this justice?" A hologram flickered from one of the destroyed ships. "You Ylissea dogs destroyed every last one of us and-"

Robin raised his hand. Several Ylissean ships opened fire, destroying it.

"Any other complaints?" The tactician asked. "No? It's quite hard to talk without a tongue, isn't it? _Isn't it!?_ I stand here today to tell you one thing. Those who believe that the duty of the strong is to conquer the weak are going to learn that true strength comes from the power of bonds. I fight with my friends to protect the weak. That is my bond. Come at me, Valm! I have destroyed only one of your fleets today, and I still hunger for more!"

- _Throne Room of Valm-_

"Shall I continue to play, Emperor?"

"No." The man's gruff voice spoke with the force that made half his guards immediately wish to cease existing. "That will be all."

Excellus smiled nervously. "Well, my liege, the attack on Archaneia cannot go on, but I am working on building alternative shipyards at the moment. We will have our fleet, soon enough."

"Hmph." Walhart rose from his throne, the iridium alloy plates clanking around him. He stood seven feet tall in bright crimson armor. "Are you half as good as that Ylissean tactician?"

"Emperor!" The toad-like eunuch dropped low. "Your humble servant Excellus is far greater than some backwater checkers player. Ignatius was merely an overconfident fool. Rest assured, the fleet poses no danger to us with our ground batteries in play. It is only a matter of time before the fleet is destroyed."

"You never cease to amuse me with tales of your skill." Walhart stated. "This … Robin … were he in your roles, he'd be planning a way to steal that jump-capable fleet."

"My liege! But that is impossible!"

"And that is why you fail." Walhart stated. "Worm, true power comes not from these bonds he speaks of. The strong conquer the weak. Is that not so, Excellus?"

"Most certainly." The advisor's head bobbed rapidly.

"Good. Now go and prove your strength by destroying him." Walhart said. "Else I will have him replace you. This tactician … no, _grandmaster_ … for all his talk of peace, he is far too familiar with war. This will be interesting. Interesting indeed."

 _-Author's Notes-_

 _In case you were wondering why Robin didn't just Jump ships around, a 'teleport spam' to kill Valm ships, it's because this method kills more of them. Look up the Battle of Canae, it's what I based this on. I wanted there to be a complete annihilation and using the teleport spam technique means heavy evasive action. Also, seeing as this was a light chapter, I'm going on a rant._

 _Rant time! (deep breath) Now, let's discuss something. In the actual game, Ylisse had 800 warships, 200 transports to ferry troops. It's hard to know the approximate size of the ships and the carry capacity because we can only guess at the naval technology level of the Plegians. However, judging by the weapons, the technology level is latest around our Imperial Age, earliest the Middle Ages (circa 1400s to late 1700s). That gives us one decent frame of reference but only decent. I'm assuming earlier rather than later, because naval warfare isn't important on the Archaeniean theater of war and war, of course, is a great motivator of_ _innovation_ _. That and trade, but naval trade isn't that common, because if it was, people would be must more_ _knowledgeable_ _about Valm. Now, two types of ships show up, in-game, warships and transports. Which one is bigger? Well, historically, warships are bigger, but here it's the transports. How do I know? The first ship to show up is the triple-mast ship in the background of Feroxi harbor. The second is a single-mast ship that shows up on the 'Flames on the Blue' map. The single-mast is warship, so the triple-mast must be the transports. How do I know? Well, because the game says 'Warship' for the 'Flames on the Blue' background. Using Google and Wikipedia, assuming maximum number of decks for each ship, the likelihood is that we're talking cogs and carracks for warships and transport respectively, despite the fact that the triple-mast looks a bit more like a xebec. (No, I don't actually know what I'm talking about either, I love Wikipedia.) Now, a carrack as transport is particularly attractive, because the Santa Maria was a carrack. (It's the ship of Cristopher Columbus, in case you were wondering.) A carrack's crew was about forty-five people. No, I'm not joking. That's abysmally small for out numbers. So let's inflate those number, and say that, in actuality, the Plegian carrack can hold four times that number, a whopping 200 soldiers (which it can't). Let's say that their cogs could hold triple, around sixty men (which it can't). Plus all the weapons they'd need and all the food they'd need. Now, Flavia mentions that the vessels are 'half-full at best', so let's say they are half full of the bloated number I gave. Do the math. It's 800 warships x 60 men per warship + 200 transport x 200 men per transport, and all that x ½ full ships. Got the answer?_

 _It's 44,000 men, total. Remember, Walhart's fleet matches them ship for ship and is fully loaded, meaning he sent 88,000 men, in addition to his first wave. So, once the war begins on Valmese soil, Valm has probably lost around 100,000 men. How much does Walhart have is Valm? Say'ri claims he has around_ _1,000,000_ _men. That's the Ylissean/Feroxi army_ _22 times over_ _plus a significant amount of change. In other words, Walhart has at least 966,000 more men than Ylisse has._

 _Fair odds._


	17. Rescue the Princess!

"Thank you for assembling here today." Robin addressed the room. Chrom and a few high-ranking SHEPHERDs (along with Virion) and all the admirals of the fleet were there. "Currently, it is thirty-two hours since we've invaded Valm. During that time, we've destroyed the primary Valm fleet. Intelligence indicates that there are still a few hundred ships in reserve, and two auxiliary spacedocks. They're trying to engage us in guerilla warfare, but they suck at it because I killed all their best commandos. Seventh Fleet and Eighth Fleet are assigned to that duty."

"What about land based spaceports?" One of the admirals inquired.

"Excellent question." Robin tapped a button on the monitor behind him. "Due to the gravity well problem, Walhart poured his resources into space mining. That said, there's an old spacedock on Valm which is large enough for the construction of warships. The production rate of that is slow, so we get to ignore that. There are spaceports on Duma's moon, but only three. We've taken measures to blockade it from metal supplies, and there doesn't seem to be any mining facilities that we can detect. Besides, those are mostly abandoned."

"You don't find it suspicious the moon was untouched?" Sully asked.

"Not particularly. Walhart wasn't intending to fight defensively and moon colonies are impractical at best." Robin said. "Anyway, the main issue lies with the offense. Now, while we control the skies, Walhart's planets, Mila and Duma, both possess outstanding anti-space cannons. We can avoid them in space, but that means that we can't get close enough for precision targeting. We can still use orbital bombardment, though we may hesitate to use that option."

"Robin…" Chrom said. "What's the issue?"

"The, ah, issue, is that Walhart's a coward." Robin tapped the display again. "All concentrated defensives and grid are located near population centers."

"Out of question." Chrom said.

"But, sir!" One of the admirals protested.

"I will carry my sister's legacy." Chrom said. "Peace isn't worth it if no one is alive to use it."

"Well-spoken." Robin said. "That's why we've got plan B. A land invasion."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously." Robin said. "If we land all our ground forces on Mila, we have a chance to liberate the planet from Walhart's iron grip across the system. Then, we can ally with the rebel and splinter groups to allow us to fight Duma. The good news is that reinforcements won't come when we attack Mila from Duma, and Mila's strength is rather low."

Cordelia stared at the readouts. "That can't be right. Robin, I thought you said the strength was low."

"It is."

"Robin that's five times our entire army!"

"So, it is." Robin said. "The real trick will be keeping our number secret from them. Wouldn't want them surrendering out of sheer fright before we even got a chance to fight."

Chrom laughed, in spite of himself. "You have a plan?"

"Yes." Robin said. "Or, more correctly, she does."

The display lit up and an elegant black-haired woman in metal-plated armor similar to lacquered leather appeared. "Ylissean Army, welcome. I would speak with you if I could. As of oh-five-hundred hours on Mila, at these co-ordinates, the defense grid will be shut down temporarily. I extend my hospitality."

The transmission cut off.

"Currently, our battle cruisers are reading the defense systems." Robin said. "Should they shut off, I will deploy all units at our disposal and begin the liberation of Mila."

"What if it's a trap?" Sully asked.

"It isn't." Virion said. "I know the lovely lady Say'ri, and she would never betray us to that oaf."

"Also, Virion left her a code for this kind of situation." Robin said. "Deployment is in under two hours. Move, people!"

-Deployment Pod-

"How did I end up with you as a roommate?" Robin grumbled.

"Aw, that's sweet of you." Anna chuckled.

"No, seriously." Robin frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"I can fight." The redheaded merchant pointed out. "Or did you forget that about me, too?"

"Too?" Robin's eyes narrowed. "I forget nothing."

"Sure, sure." Anna laughed. "Anyway, Tact, I just wanted to help. Also, who do you think would buy supplies in a battleship? That's kind of boring. And I might get some sweet deals with the local merchants, y'know, being their savior and all."

Robin could see Anna's eyes turn into credit signs. He sighed again. "Why in my pod specifically?"

"I slipped the sergeant a fifty." Anna grinned. "It's just so fun to be around you, you know?"

"If you were literally any other woman, that would be a statement I would have enjoyed you making about me." Robin sighed, massaging his temple. "Well, except for Tharja, maybe. And Maribelle. Also Lissa. And – good grief, do we have any normal women in this army?"

"Oh, Tharja!" Anna's eyes lit up as she ignored the rest of Robin's rant. "THARJA!"

"She, thankfully, is back upon the ship." Robin said. "Helping with navigation, and, oh, she's responsible for this situation, isn't she?

"Partially." The redhead agreed. "Hey, is that the ground?"

"Stop changing the subject – cripes!" Robin winced and braced himself.

-Spaceport-

Robin flew out of the crashed pod in a rage, not even noticing the unfortunate guardsman who had been crushed beneath it. He slashed through one using IGNIS. Another soldier lifted an energy projector and began blasting at him. That wouldn't do at all, so Robin dived to one side and pointed his gauntlet at him. The projector lit up, paralyzing the man with a stream of electric. Robin ran at the man, shutting it off at the last second. He spun around and buried the assassin blade of IGNIS into the man's chest and kicked him to the ground.

"Nice." Anna walked up to him, flicking her energy whip. "I only got one. Who gets the crushed soldier as a kill?"

Robin looked backwards. "I'll take it."

"Hey! That's not fair!"

Robin ignored her protests and activated the com on his gauntlet. "Robin to base, how are we doing?"

"Good to see you checked in." Virion had been given tactical overhead to the mission. "Your team is responsible for destroying the heavy batteries to the north."

The shutdown hadn't lasted long enough to deploy the full might of the Ylissean-Feroxi alliance, so, in addition to a staging area perimeter, strike teams had been deployed to rapid strike the main batteries. Once that happened, the rest of army could arrive, giving much needed support and evac if necessary.

"Chrom's team is also heading there." Virion said. "You'll be backup."

"I see." Robin said. He caught a flicker of motion. He spun around right as a Valm soldier attacked him with a massive gauntlet. He rolled to avoid it and fired metal bolts around the recovering assailant. "HELL THUNDER!"

"You don't have to call your moves, you know…"

"Shut it, fop." Robin scanned for more, but was interrupted by massive clanking. Two mechs, a red and a green ran over to him.

"Heya, Robin." Sully said. "Need a lift?"

"It'd be our pleasure." Stahl said.

"Sure." Robin replied. "Stahl, mind if I tag with you?"

"Then I'll take Sully." The merchant leapt up onto Sully's armor, clinging to the back. Robin was about to do the same to Stahl when his com went off.

"Virion?"

"Say'ri sent out a distress beacon!" The nobleman was panicked. "You have to help her!"

"Fine. Divert all incoming pods my way, and I'll go help." Robin said. "Sully, Chrom still needs backup. I can take care of myself."

Sully nodded and ran off with Stahl following her. Anna realized a few second too late that she was holding onto Sully. Robin chuckled as the merchant scowled at him, unwilling to jump off a moving mech. "That got rid of her. Now, let's see what we can do about this Say'ri."

-Say'ri-

Say'ri dropped the metal cylinder she had just pressed. Her escort had fallen during the entrance to the facility, and the rest of her guards had died defending the control room. She had made it out of the room once they blew the doors, but her sword was dying. The proud Chon'sin warrior didn't want to activate the distress beacon, but she had no choice.

"There she is!"

Say'ri hissed and drew her blade, igniting it as two heavily armored Valm soldiers charged in. Then her blade fizzled and died. Say'ri threw it away.

"Your time is up, Princess."

"Fie!" Say'ri set her feet. "You shall not win!"

"ARGH!" The first soldier thrust his lance at her. Say'ri ducked and dashed to the side. The second soldier attacked her, missing as she spun into a dodge roll. Say'ri got to her feet and backflipped to avoid another energy thrust.

"If the rest of your army lacks the aim that you do, I do not see how you think you can defeat Chon'sin." Say'ri taunted her foes. "Or it is that you are merely the chaff that your leader wishes to dispose of?"

The soldier nearest to her attacked her again. Say'ri leapt up as the lance went straight through the wall behind her. She landed nimbly on it and leapt off, flipping over the soldier's head. The second soldier swiped at her with his energy lance, but Say'ri was ready. She ducked under it and spun around so that she was inside of the soldier's guard. Her hands shot out, holding the man's arms apart so he couldn't stab her with his weapon.

The first soldier finally tugged his weapon free. He spun around and, seeing the purple Chon'sin, stabbed at her with his spear. Say'ri thrust her arms up and leapt so that she was doing a handstand on the second soldier. The weapon went clean through the second Valm soldier as Say'ri landed behind him. She grasped his head and twisted it sharply. An expert always made sure her opponents were dead.

"You monster!"

"Monster, says the man who follows one." Say'ri asked. "But if I am a monster, what does that make you? A monster cannot help but be a monster, yet a human can choose to be a human. Should you be ashamed of yourself?"

"Stop it with your wordplay, witch!" The Valmese soldier threw aside the lance and charged her with his bare hands.

Say'ri saw the soldier charge at her in pure rage. His movements were predictable. She blocked a clumsy punch and broke his wrist. When he howled in pain, she knifed his throat with her fingers. He choked, and she used the time to kick through his kneecap, flowing the soldier. She spun, building momentum and delivered a powerful kick with the reinforced heel of her sandal, shattering his nose and sending bone fragments through his brain. Say'ri stood alone.

"No monsters here." The Chon'sin princess shook her head sadly. "Only fools and rebels."

"Get her!"

Hair rose on the back of her neck. Say'ri spun around. Two more Valmese entered, these wearing full armor projectors so that every part of them were shielded. Her sword was useless, even if it weren't and her fists all the more so. Say'ri tensed, preparing to dodge.

Then the ceiling cave in and an unlikely trio dropped in. One was wearing a purple greatcloak, and the other two were wearing standard uniforms.

"Stay back!" The greatcloak gestured with his left hand and electricity shot out of it.

"Ylisseans!" Say'ri said.

"That's us." The greatcloak user jumped back. The other two, a brawny man with a massive gauntlet and a slim female fighter with pigtails charged forward. The brawny one smashed his gauntlet through the Valmese energy shields, driving him back with the sheer power behind his punch. The girl dove to the side and slammed her own gauntlet into the backside of the Valmese. While she didn't have the power of the brawn, her gauntlet resonated with the defense shields, and overloaded them back into the Valm soldier. He screamed and fell. The Valmese against the fighter stood up. The brawny man reared back, bu Say'ri got impatient. She launched herself over his head and swept the legs of the armored soldier, vulnerable without shields. She rolled upright behind him and snapped his neck.

"Well fought." Say'ri said.

"Kill thief!" Vaike snapped.

"Ah." Say'ri stood up, brushing herself off. "Have I offended your honor, ser knight? They were my opponents, after all."

"Yeah, you totally had 'em, but we wanted to just keep our count inflated." Robin said, rolling his eyes. "I'm Robin, by the way. That's Vaike."

"And I'm Lissa!" The girl bounced up to him. She looked Say'ri over. "You aren't hurt, right?"

"No, I am fine." Say'ri said. She looked at Vaike. "I apologize for my bloodlust, friend. We can consider the kill to be yours."

"Yes!" Vaike pumped his hands. "I've got more than you now, Robin!"

"Really?" Robin's eye glinted. "Hey, Lissa, how many you got?"

"Four!" Lissa's eyes sparkled. "I'm ready for the front lines now!"

"Vaike?"

The brawny man seemed reluctant to admit he had outperformed the plucky princess. "I, eh, it doesn't matter. It's heart that matters! And that's what Vaike has!"

"Well I've got that too." Robin said. "And at least eleven."

"Marry! That's quite a tally." Say'ri said. "It compares poorly to my tale of twenty-and-three, but you are said to be the legendary tactician. If even you can rack up kills, it seems tales of the Ylissean dogs of war aren't exaggerated."

"Woof, woof." Robin said.

"Ha!" Say'ri started laughing. "I like this one. Have you come to aid me?"

"More or less." Robin said. He tossed her a blade. "Catch."

Say'ri snatched the odd blade, noting the two settings and the emitters on both ends. She lit one end and a short blade came out. She switched it to the other ending, winding up with a long sword. "I see. A trickster's blade. A good weapon for a tactician, but not for a practitioner of the art. I thank you for the loan, but you shall be getting it back.."

"You're welcome." Robin said. "I have a friend who'll be glad to get you a new sword. Vaike, we ready to blow the charges on the next gun?"

"I've been ready since you interrupted me." Vaike grinned. "Time for Teach to show the Chon'sin how Ylisse likes to party."

-Enemy Commander's Camp-

Stahl and Sully smashed into the ranks of enemies clustered in one of the corridors. Anna danced among them, striking down and finishing enemies with her laser whip. Stahl swept with his massive staff, slamming through ranks, and leaping back. Rocket launchers appeared at the top of Sully's crimson mech. They strafed the area, destroying it. Sully tapped a com in her suit. "Sully to Chrom. I'm done with this area."

"Gotcha." The Ylissean prince dropped into the alley from atop the roof. "I've got all the roof units as well."

"What were they doing on the roof?" Anna wondered.

"You're a friend of Robin, right?"

"Um, I guess?" The merchant shrugged. "I prefer 'mutual symbiotic acquaintances', but friend works."

"That's good. He needs more of those." Chrom said, striding through the alleyway. "He's got too few of them as it is, and most of them are those he's met through me. I'm happy for him."

"Oh." Anna blushed, her cheeks resembling her hair color. "I, um, thank you, I guess?"

"There were mortar units on the roof." Chrom said. "I took out the main nest, and Sumia is handling the rest with Cordelia. We noticed blockades in this area, in addition to mortar nests, so we assumed that the leader was here, and I wanted a crack at him."

"Cool." Anna said. "So you can do tactics too."

The four warriors stepped out of the alleyway. Instead of another intersection within the crowded fortress, it was a command base. A man in a mech was standing in the center, barking orders. "Reinforce batteries six through nine. We need to keep some guns active."

"It's a fool's errand." Chrom said. "You're against Robin of Ylisse when it comes to tactics. And when it comes to fighting, you face me. I offer surrender."

"And who are you?" The man noticed the squadron of four. He gestured for his soldiers to surround them. He activated the mech itself, standing up. "I am Farber, captain of Valm! Long live the emperor! Death to all who oppose him!"

"Well, Farber," Chrom said. He ignited his Falchion. "I am Exalt Chrom of Ylisse, Captain of the SHEPHERDs, leader of the Ylissean-Feroxi alliance, and I shall be your opponent."

"GET HIM!"

The room exploded with energy, leaving a smoking crater where the four were standing. Stahl went left, drawing his mech's massive blade and scything a path through them. Sully went right, energy blades spiking out of her arm and she spun through the ranks, a seven-foot armored berserker. Anna went low, dashing across the floor, oblivious to the laser fire above her. She skidded before Farber, and backflipped as a flamethrower erupted from the man's armor.

"A wartech mech?" Anna said. "That's new."

"You will die, wench!" Farber roared, then a blue flash dropped behind him. Chrom had gone up, meeting with a diving Sumia who had flown up with him, then dropped him behind Farber. The Exalt's energy sword sliced through the back of the mech, disabling it. Farber gasped as dozens of error messages cascaded his vision.

Anna blew him a kiss and backflipped again, lashing out with her whip. The energy tip cracked through the clear visage, opening up a hole and slicing a burn wound into Farber's eyes. The Valmese captain roared, then Chrom stabbed him through the back with a thin energy blade. The armor fell lifeless. Chrom kicked it over, sheathing both blades.

"Good job, everyone." Chrom said. Anna looked around to see the rest of the room empty. Stahl and Sully had cleared the rest of them out. Sumia dropped behind him levitating. Chrom leaned back, resting on the slightly airborne Sumia. Sumia embraced him.

"Oh, hey." Sumia said. "Anna, was it?"

"Oh, please." Anna sighed. "Please tell me we aren't going through another speech again."

"Ah ha." Sumia laughed. "Chrom, sweetie, we've got another few guns to blow."

Anna winced and averted her gaze as the two flew away. She turned to the other two. "Do they do that all the time?"

"Pretty much." Sully sighed. "You get used to people romancing on the battlefield after a while."

"Doesn't that, like, interfere with fighting or something?"

"Helps, actually." Sully said. "Hey-o, Stahl-o. We got any more orders."

"Incoming." Stahl said. He pointed up. Anna and Sully gazed upwards. Dozens upon dozens of transports dropped from the sky. "The guns have fallen silent. The army approaches."

"Sweet." Anna said. "So, we done here?"

"Course not." Sully said. "We've got to secure the area for the most important part of the temp camp."

"Robin's HQ?"

"Ha!" Sully laughed. "Nope. Mess hall."

-Tactic's HQ (Not Mess Hall, but Still Important)-

"Mercy, friends!" Say'ri slammed her hands on the table. "The tales of your strength were no exaggeration."

"Say'ri, my heart is quelled to see you safe!"

"And you as well, ser Virion." Say'ri said. "I am glad that Rosanne's fop managed to survive." Virion sputtered as a chorus of laughs met her words.

"Allow me to introduce," Robin said. "Team, this is Say'ri. She's the one who let us in, and she also happens to be the de-facto of the leader of the Resistance."

"So there's an organized resistance?" Chrom asked.

"Aye, of sorts." Say'ri winced. "We're scattered, but many. Strike from the shadows, and disappear into darkness. The Chon'sin, and the people of Mila are a proud people. Should we have a banner to rally behind, we may be able to gather a host to rival Walhart's himself."

"And you haven't now, because?"

"All the old weaknesses of man." Say'ri said. "A myriad of those ever-popular seven sins, though perhaps I'd label sloth and cowardice the sole cause. Liberty is a fine word, aye, but not always enough to rouse men from foolishness. There is also the matter of my brother to consider."

"Your brother?" Lissa interrupted. "But, wouldn't that be?"

"Aye, princess of Ylisse." Say'ri said. "My brother, like yours, is the leader of the Chon'sin. Unlike yours, he fights for Walhart. Thus, even as princess of Chon'sin, my position harms me now, far more than it helps. Until such a day comes it doesn't, I am Say'ri."

"Your brother…" Chrom sighed. "Yen'fay was a fine man. That makes things hard."

"You know him?" Robin asked.

"We've exchanged words a few times." Chrom said. "Father forced me, back then, and I've kept it up, though he fell silent a few years ago. Say'ri, I am sorry."

"Thank you, Exalt." Say'ri fell silent for a few moments. "Yen'fay was a good man once, but he is my brother no more! If we meet on the battlefield, I would cut him down, same as any other imperial and I encourage you all to do the same. He is another stalk is million-man army we must cut through."

"Um, Chrom? Did she just say he has a MILLION soldiers?" Lissa asked.

"Well, the number's slightly higher than that." Robin said. "One million is just Wallhart's personal force."

"Ha! And what are one million men, nay ten times that, even a hundredfold? You are Ylissean, who care not for odds, save to laugh at them! You stopped thousands of their ships, did you not? Your daring strategy has awoken and inspired people across all of Valm. Together, I know we can yet unite the Resistance and break Walhart's grip!" Say'ri's fist slammed hard into the table. "Help me, Exalt Chrom! I beg of you!"

"Chrom?" Sully asked. "We're doing this?"

"Of course we are!" Sumia said. "That's the point of us SHEPHERDs, after all!"

"Heh heh." Robin chuckled. "No use for odds save to laugh at them. I like the sound of that."

"…" Lucina stood behind Chrom. "What are you waiting for, brother?"

"Say'ri, calm your fears. We came here to save Ylisse, but it seems we might be doing something else entirely." Chrom said. "Yes, Say'ri. I will join your cause with my own. Ylisse and Feroxi will aid you. What's our first move."

"Well, I do have one idea..." Say'ri grinned. "How do you feel about trees and dragons?"

 _-Author's Notes-_

 _Reviews, please! Scientifically proven to increase my writing speed._ _Also, don't expect me to use definitive numbers of army sizes. I kind of like how I've set the solar system, it's more drawn on Echoes than anything else. This has little plot, so I'm going to try and set up epic battles and fight scenes. Yes, they kind of haven't happened yet, but they will. And, hey!, should you leave a review with a request for a matchup of specific character to, say, Excellus or Walhart, that can be arranged. Maybe._

 _Complaint. Why doesn't Say'ri support the rest of the cast? I mean, my headcannon on this is she's dead in the old timeline, and thus can't have future kids, but they never even HINT to that, so that's a bad theory. Jeez, IS. Why is she in the main storyline if she ain't getting supports? And, no, Tiki doesn't count as a support. I mean, maybe, but that's ONE. *sigh*. Well, this is what fanfics are for, I guess._


	18. I Don't Think That's A Treehouse

"Trees and dragons?" Robin frowned. "I assume you mean the Great Mila Tree. I mean, it's visible from orbit. But why are you talking about dragons?"

"When I refer to dragons, I am being poetic." Say'ri gave a twitch of a smile. "Mayhap you have heard of a being known as Lady Tiki?"

"Of course." Chrom said. "She was apparently like a little sister to Marth during the ancient battle between NAGA and GRIMA. A Manakete, too, if the rumors are correct. Why, do you have legends of her, too?"

"In a way." Say'ri said. "She is being held captive on the top of the Great Mila Tree."

"WHAT!?" Every Ylissean in the room shot to their feets. Chairs were knocked over and a few tables went flying.

"Since ancient times, Lady Tiki, has walked among us, giving us advise and wisdom. Most know her only as the Voice. The Voice is trapped in her temple as Walhart's prisoner. But if she were freed…"

"I see." Robin said. "You want to rally the resistance around her."

"Of course." Say'ri said. "Lady Tiki is not just a figurehead, she's the oldest Manakete alive today."

"And we know how powerful those are." Robin said. "I mean, we've got one of our own."

"Do you?"

"Yes. Nowi." Robin said. "She's quite adept, but her attention span is, shall we say, not great. I'll take her with us on this liberation mission."

"So you will do this?" Say'ri asked.

"Yes." Chrom said. "Of course we will. Tiki is a national hero of Ylisse."

"This," Robin added. "Is personal."

"Oh, dear." Sumia sighed. "Robin, please don't do something you'll regret."

"I won't, I won't." Robin assured her. "Trust me, I have no plans of doing anything, I promise. Bring up tactical." The display flashed, showing the image of a tree the size of a skyscraper.

"That." Lissa said. "is one big tree."

"Yup." Robin said. "What's in the trunk, diamond? How does it support its weight?"

"I believe it's an example of Lady Tiki's powers." Say'ri said. "I've never had the chance to ask her myself, of course."

"Of course." Robin echoed. "So, next question, Say'ri. How much weight can the roots support?"

"Do you have a plan?" Say'ri asked.

 _-Battlefield, Trunk-_

"So! They arrive at last, eh! Come closer, said the hairy spider to the flies." Cervantes chuckled to himself, from his carved throne within the wooden trunk. "We will show them the meaning of the word "fear"..."

"Sir?" A soldier nervously approached him. "Should you be out in the open like this?"

"Nonsense, m'boy!" Cervantes chuckled. "A general leads from the front. It works for Walhart, so it would work for me!"

"Is doing this really leading from the front?"

"Of course, m'boy! Close enough." Cervantes checked his monitors. "They're incoming. Prepare to engage."

 _-Battlefield, Roots-_

"Deployment successful." A tinned voice came over Robin's earpiece. Virion and his sniper teams were taking cover in the root's ample tangle. "Opening fire."

"Right. So this is just going to take a while unless we crack their defensive grid." Robin sighed. "This is just a tangle, and they have better terrain knowledge then we do."

"Look out!" Robin was knocked to the floor as a plasma bolt hit over him. "Now, fire!"

Robin pushed up, and fired blindly with his gauntlet. He heard a scream. Robin stood up and dusted himself off. "Jeez, what was that?"

"PEGASUS." Anna was standing behind him, her laser whip sword at the ready. "They're dropping behind our lines and trying to pick us off, one by one."

"Nice of them." Robin shut down his sword and looked above. Shapes were dropping out of the trees, sprouting packs and circling the troops. "So, they also had the idea, did they?"

"Also?" Anna asked.

Robin withdrew a separate cartridge from his belt and slapped it into gauntlet, adjusting it. "Switching to kinetic energy mode."

"Got a spare?"

"Can you use wartech, Anna?"

"No." Anna said. "But it seems very useful, and things that are useful typically sell for a lot. Anyway, what do mean by also?"

"It involves Henry and Cherche."

 _-In a Tree-_

"So, ready to take this plunge together, or do you think we haven't quite reached that level yet?" Henry winked at Cherche.

"Was that supposed to be a terrible joke?" Cherche asked.

"Was it?" Henry chuckled. "Henry and Cherche, sitting in a tree…"

"Oh my." Cherche smiled. "I can see why Robin likes you. Am I to believe that you are ready?"

"It's a pity my feathery friends aren't with me." Henry said. "Cause we've got one murder, and I'd always like to make that two."

"Oh, I see." Cherche activated her jet black armor, and stood behind Henry. Her black wings folded around Henry. She clipped the Plegian psionic to her armor, and warmed up her boosters. "Because a group of crows is known as a murder."

"Hah hah." Henry laughed. Then Cherche dropped off the branch high in the tree and fired her boosters, dropping the pair like stones. "AHHHHAHAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"You're kind of cute when you scream." Cherche spun, directing towards a particular path and prepared her inertia dampeners.

 _-A Few Hundred Feet Below-_

"Reinforcements." Cervantes said. "This spider is willing to call other spiders into its nest. Soldier, prepare for-"

A massive thud rocked the tree, dropping the general off of his seat. Cervantes glanced at it. A black egg had dropped from the sky. "What is this?"

"Hee hee hee." A creepy chuckle sounded behind Cervantes, echoing in the man's mind. "Going for the eggs before the bird even lays them?"

The large red general spun around. A man with alabaster hair and a dark purple was striding towards him. His eyes were in slits from the brilliant grin on the man's face. "Who are you?"

"Some call me the Henry the Crow, despondent black angel of the battlefield." Henry said. "But I just go wherever the wind takes me, and it seems it's given me caws for your demise."

"The Crow!?" Cervantes gestured with his gauntlet. Raw energy burst, and the figure dissipated. "I've heard of you!"

"Aha ha ha!" The laugh came again. Cervantes spun. The man was sitting on a tree knob, caressing a crow with his hand. "Mind playing tricks on you? Seeing things?"

"Who are you?"

"Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken." Henry said.

"What do you mean…?"

Henry's eyes opened and flashed black as his psionic implants flared. The implants activated, projecting thoughts and sending them flying into Cervantes. The program Henry was using was using was just to stun him, though. Cervantes let out an almighty groan, and fell to his knees.

"'Doubtless,' said I, 'what it utters is its only stock and store, caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful disaster followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore'," Henry said in a slow sing-song voice as he approached the stuttering general. His right hand shot out, holding a thin needle, trailing a cord into his sleeve. He stepped up to the general, who was dimly aware of his presence through the dark shadows over his visions.

"Till the dirges of his Hope that melancholy burden bore of 'Never'." Henry breathed in and stabbed the neurotic needle into Cervantes forehead, creating a crude mental link between the two, while simultaneously firing his psionics to full power. "NEVERMORE!"

There was a brief light flash in Henry's mind eye as his mind and Cervantes met. Then his view of reality clashed with it. Abject horror and terror welled up against him, but Henry shrugged off the foreign emotions and pressured with his own. Despair, pure and cold surged from the alabaster-haired into Cervantes as illusion was stripped from the Valmese general, and he could see for the first time the world without the shackles of illusion. Henry waited for a few moments to make sure that the misguided optimism was truly dead, and then drifted apart, yanking the needle out.

Henry opened his eyes to see Cervantes shaking in front of him. The beard was snow white, and though Henry couldn't see, he was sure that the Valmese general had repeatedly soiled himself. His eyes were as far back as they would go, and he was desperately staring at the sun.

"That won't help." Henry said.

"What are you?" Cervantes looked at him. "What was that?"

"What you just saw?" Henry laughed, cheerfully smiling. "It was you, of course. The job of a court jester is to tell the truth, the whole truth, the truth with no barriers. So, tell me, how does it feel to experience it? To know beyond the shadow of a doubt that you're a hypocrite a dozen times over, to know that you've killed innocents, and, most importantly, to know that you're going to die with to lasting memories?"

"D…" Cervantes struggled to put his curse into words as he collapsed. "Y…!"

"Aw, you're no fun. Miriel didn't even flinch." Henry sighed, slumping over. "Robin said you couldn't handle it, but I thought you might be able to."

"Where's your trust in me, Henry?" A dark chuckle sounded. Cervantes looked up to see a demonic, grinning tactician, with his left eye cloaked in shadow. "Excellent job, though."

"What have you done, tactician?"

"Me, personally?" Robin bent down. "I just took out three of your personal guards. That wasn't bad, per se, but Panne managed to kill four. Not that I'm quibbling, but understand that I've done nothing to you. It's not me, it's my side. If you want me to be responsible for all my actions, you must be responsible for all of yours. Understand?"

Cervantes grunted and fell.

"That's for your Emperor." Robin said. "Let's see what use he has for your useless carcass. Blood for blood."

"Harsh, ser Robin." Say'ri stood next to him.

"Do you disagree?"

"Not as such." Say'ri twirled her blades in a flash, sheathing them. "I almost feel pity for the enemies of Ylisse. Come. We have stairs to walk."

"Stairs to walk?"

"Staircase within the trunk." Say'ri said.

"Oh, no."

 _-Many Stairs Later-_

"Oh, sweet daylight. How I've missed you so." Lissa panted. "I had longed for the forsaken touch of your golden rays. I thank thee for illuminating my path, and I beg of you to – ahhhh!" Ice-cold water drenched the princess.

"Sorry, Lissa." Robin couldn't keep the laugh out of his voice. "It was just … too perfect."

"That's-" The Ylissean princess sputtered. "That's not even a good prank! You're timing is completely, and I mean completely wrong!"

"Robin, would it hurt to be serious?" Lucina sighed.

"If you could choose to spend the previous day with all smiles or all frowns, what would you pick, Lady Lucina?" Say'ri asked. "The frown is best worn least often; would you not agree?"

"Say'ri, where is Lady Tiki?" Chrom interrupted the group.

"Yonder." Say'ri gestured, then turned to look. "Fie. She approaches." A tall-ish woman wearing an evening gown of red walked over to the group, yawning. Say'ri dropped to one knee, offering the woman her blade. "M'lady, it brings me joy to see you unharmed and safe."

"Say'ri." The woman took the sword and tapped the Chon'sin warrior on the head with it. "The same to you."

"So you are Lady Tiki?" Lucina pushed her way in front of the woman.

"Marth?"

"My name is Lucina, milady." Lucina flushed crimson. "Though I did go by the name Marth for a time. Might we have met?"

"I am sorry, but we have not. Yes, I am Tiki." Tiki considered the young woman in front of her. "You reminded me of someone I knew. But he is gone now. You are of the exalted bloodline, are you not?"

"Yes, milady." Chrom walked alongside his sister. "We both are. Brother and sister of the Ylissean Royal line."

"That is good news." Tiki smiled. "I had heard of the descendants of Marth, but I have not met them until today. Wear your name proud, son and daughter of my friend. For as long as you live, as does he. Say'ri, why are you here?"

"We have rescued you, m'lady." Say'ri stood up. "We should leave, now."

"Leave? Ah, that would be splendid. The outside changes every time. How is it now?"

"Grim." Chrom spoke. "Surely you've heard rumors?"

"I am a bird in the cage, yet I outlive my owners." Tiki smiled. "I have heard things, of course, but not as much as I would like. Still, for a scion of Marth to come bearing grim tidings. It may be that you two are more like your ancestors than you thought. Do you yet possess the Fire Emblem? It should have been passed down through your family…?"

"Yes, I have it..." Chrom nodded. He gestured on his left arm. "It is kept safe."

"Ah! What relief to know it has not been lost." Tiki said. "Falchion was a tool of my mother's but the Fire Emblem predates even her work. Where are the Gemstones? I see only silvery Argent. Have you made no effort to recover any of the others?"

"Gemstones?" Chrom asked. His brow furrowed. "I can't say I've heard of them."

"Yes, there are five of them— silver Argent, black Sable, green Gules, blue Azure, and red Vert." Tiki explained. "The Fire Emblem may act as a catalyst to the Awakening, but it requires the full might of the five Gemstones to act. They aren't actually gemstones, you know. But it's either to call them as such. I kept Azure here with me."

"Chon'sin had safeguarded Vert for generations." Say'ri said, her head bowed. "However, we were careless. A sheathed sword may be easily forgotten about, regardless of how deadly the blade is. The gem was recently stolen by Walhart's men."

"Milady, do you know where the other two Gemstones might be?" Lucina asked.

"The remaining Gemstones, black Sable and green Gules, are no longer known to me." Tiki replied. "Black Sable was given to Queen Sheena. Green Gules was given to either Navarre, or perhaps it was Ogma. I do not recall."

"Oh, who wants to bet Robin know where they are?" Lissa scowled.

"Come now, little sister." Lucina chided. "He's not the only one who knows things."

"Hmm?"

"I have a feeling that Basilio might know where one is." Lucina said. "He mentioned something to me, as such, when I became a champion for him."

"Here. Take Azure, exalted ones. With it, you possess two of the five Gemstones. Now you must seek out the others and perform the Awakening." Tiki said. "Our world must be defended from Grima at all costs!"

"But I'm confused... I thought Grima's power was sealed away." Chrom said.

"Sealed? No, that's the wrong word. Untapped." Tiki said. "There are those who would change that. Grima's life force grows even now, and with it, the long shadows of despair. Should he return, all of Plegia will be destroyed in his wake, and Ylisse will fall. And before long, Valm."

"..." Lucina's face was impassive. "…"

"When will he return?" Chrom asked. "And where?"

"I cannot know these things." Tiki said. "I am a Manakete, not a prophet. But I've lived enough to see when history repeats itself. This task is a heavy burden, but as he of exalted blood, it must fall to you, Chrom. Lucina."

"I understand. Thank you, for all your help."

"We owe you a great debt, milady." Robin bowed.

"Ah!" Tikie started. "You...! You have it...! I cannot believe it!"

Robin cocked his head. "What?"

"You have power..." Tiki said. "Power … like mine."

"Eh?" Robin blinked. "Are you saying…"

"Forgive me..." Tiki said, holding a hand. "No, please forget I said anything. I am still groggy from my slumber. My words outpace my thoughts."

"Are you all right, my lady?" Say'ri walked up to the woman.

"I am fine... Just very tired... I haven't the strength to join you in the fray. Not yet." Tiki shook her head. The woman stumbled, and Say'ri had to catch you. "But I will call the people together for an end to this conflict."

"I will help." Say'ri said. "Prepare to leave."

 _-War Council-_

"Fortune smiles upon us. Factions of the Resistance are already uniting in answer to the Voice's call! Soon bards will sing of this day... "They who conquered the Conqueror!""

"Say'ri, do you have to talk like that all the time?"

"Fie." Say'ri raised an eyebrow. "Is this not how you talk in your tongue?"

"It's one way among many." Robin replied. "Personally, I-"

"Then I choose to use it. If you should voice the complaint in my tongue, I shall listen."

"Enough." Chrom sighed. "Anyway, let's focus on our next target. There's only one main garrison on this planet. And that's Steiger."

"Aye." Say'ri said. "Pheros's garrison. It attempts to prove that the female of the species is deadlier. If we liberate it, then the world is ours."

 _Author's Note:_

 _Sorry for the delay! Anyway, we've got three big fights ahead of us._ _Also, Say'ri will continue to speak like such until I get sick of it, and seeing as I wish I could talk like that to everyone around me, it's not happening soon._ _Also also, pay very close attention to what Tiki says. It might contain a foreshadow._


End file.
